Hanneli
by bookishlaura
Summary: What if Mr Darcy is a widower with a 3 year old daughter? He comes to Netherfield not looking for love but will he find it in the shape of Elizabeth Bennet? Rate and review please.
1. Prologue

I don't own Pride and Prejudice. This is a what if. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph for reading through it for me. Please rate and review

Prologue

There was a murmur in the travelling cot in on the opposite side of the carriage to where a man was sitting. He looked at his daughter and went over to pick her up.

"Hanneli Darcy will you ever sleep through a carriage journey without waking up?" He said sweetly. In front of his daughter he could truly be himself. He nuzzled his daughter and took her across to his seat and bounced her on his knee cuddling her. She quieted falling back to sleep in his arms. Apart from his sister his daughter was the only close family he had. He would never change that. He looked at his sleeping three year old daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother who had died in childbirth. He was on his way to Hertfordshire to visit his friend. This was the first time he would be seen in society since his wife Hannah had died. Three years he'd been in his self-imposed exile with his young sister and his daughter.

They were childhood sweethearts. She came from a neighbouring estate in South Yorkshire. They met when they were 10 and fell in love over their common interest in horse riding and poetry. To no one's surprise he proposed when they were both 18 and were married by the end of the season to much furore. The grand families of Washington and Darcy would be forever entwined. For Darcy it put the end to all the rumours that he would marry his cousin Anne. Everyone approved of the match even his Aunt Catherine. Hannah brought money to the estate as well as her charm and ease in which she could be a sister to Georgiana and a daughter to Darcy's father George. At the wedding George knew he was dying but didn't tell his son till he returned from his honeymoon and was ready to start his education at Cambridge University with Hannah at his side. They rented a house nearby the University where Hannah learned how to be mistress of a house, and Darcy learned how to be a master and a man. He was never influenced by his friends to go to 'Gentlemen's clubs' for that Hannah was eternally grateful. At the age of 22 Darcy finally became master and Hannah mistress. For 7 years no heir appeared then at the age of 25 Hannah announced she was pregnant. The whole of Derbyshire celebrated only to be put into deep mourning 6 months later when there was an announcement that Mrs Hannah Eleanor Darcy had died while giving birth to their daughter also named Hanna Elinor but spelt differently at the request of her father. It was quickly shortened out of respect to Hanneli. Her father was inconsolable but he couldn't dally and he didn't want to re-marry quickly. He had his daughter and wanted to keep her alive for her. Hanneli became the light of his life and the only thing he had in this dark world that he inhabited. Everything he did he did for her. He rarely allowed visitors only his Aunt and Uncle Matlock and cousins Richard, Agapanthus and Graham. He allowed his old friend Charles Bingley to visit. It was Charles who got him out into society for the first time in 3 years. Darcy had one condition. He had to bring Hanneli. He couldn't bear to leave her alone. He was very protective of her and would never leave her alone with nannies at Pemberley. He could not, not see his beloved daughter everyday.

"Papa Me want ook. Hanne want ook." Hanneli said. He could never resist her.

"Very well Hanneli." He got out a book from his reticule. He always carried his favourite childhood books with him in case Hanneli ever got bored. They went on carriage rides frequently but only to the edge of the estate. He remembered reading the same books to Hannah's belly when she was pregnant. No wonder Hanneli loved them. One of his favourite things to do with his daughter was to get a blanket out and lay on the grass reading to her. No one could deny that he wasn't a loving father.

As they pulled up to Netherfield Darcy noticed a young woman no more than 18 wandering around the countryside with her hair loose and swinging her bonnet around. She was medium height with copper brown hair that had an unruly curl to it. He wondered how it all fit into her bonnet. Hannah's hair had been a golden wheat colour and was always straight no matter how tight she plaited it at night. The memory of Hannah was ever present for Darcy with his daughter Hanneli. The girl dancing while walking made him crave his courtship of Hannah again. They would often meet on the estates and be gay. They would have picnics and sit out in the sunshine just looking at each other. He would often sketch her and later he would sketch and paint Hanneli as she grew up. These portraits gave him a sense of purpose. It was something that apart from when he was with his daughter he had full control of. The girl intrigued him.

They rolled up to Netherfield. There his new life would begin.


	2. Caroline Bingley

Thanks to my beta ElizabethAnneSoph. Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Please rate and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Caroline Bingley

Caroline Bingley came out to greet the carriage which carried her future husband. He didn't know this of course but Caroline was set on it. She would be Mrs Darcy.

Darcy got out carrying his sleeping daughter. She'd fallen asleep to the sound of his voice as she often did. Even in the womb she had fallen asleep to his voice. The one person he didn't want to see was standing in front of him. Caroline Bingley.

"Darling Mr Darcy. How good it is to finally meet you in person and not through pen and paper."

"Miss Bingley." He bowed slightly making sure Hanneli didn't wake. She started to stir and looked around. The sound of the unknown mean voice woke her. She stared at Miss Bingley

"Who is this?" She came over to Hanneli and smiled. Hanneli cringed and put her head into her father's hair.

"This is Hanna. Please can you show me to my room?" He said walking towards the house. Bingley was in the Hall.

"Mean." Darcy heard Hanneli say into his ear.

"Who is mean Hanneli?" He whispered

"Woman. Me don't like her."

"You don't have to like her but we are staying in her house. We have to be kind to her no matter what we think. Do you understand Hanneli?"

"Yes Papa but Me don't like woman." Bingley came over to Darcy.

"Darcy old fellow how good to see you again." He said cheerily

"And you Bingley. I would shake hands but they are full with this one." Darcy said shifting Hanneli

"This must be Miss Hanneli Darcy. Miss Darcy I am Mr Charles Bingley at your service. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed to Hanneli. Who reached out to him.

"Papa I go to man." She said. Darcy gave her to Charles who instantly liked her. It was hard not to.

"My Darcy are you sure she is your daughter? She doesn't look like you." Charles asked

"I am sure. She's all Hannah. Now I need to sleep and Hanneli needs a bath. She never travels well. Have you put her cot into my room as I requested?" Darcy asked taking Hanneli back from Charles.

"Yes I have. Come let's get changed. We are all out tonight. It is the local assembly. I want all the matchmaking mamma's to look at you."

"I wouldn't interest them. I am a widower with a young daughter."

"That doesn't matter to them. You are rich with 10,000 a year."

"I'd rather stay with Hanneli. She doesn't like it if she wakes and I'm not there."

"Darcy you have to go to this assembly. You don't have to dance. I just want you there. I need moral support. They won't touch you if you wear your wedding ring."

"The last woman I danced with was Hannah. When she died I promised her that I would dance with no other. I will never marry again. Not for Hanneli's sake not for Georgiana's sake and definitely not for mine. I will go on the promise I can be back by midnight."

"Very well Darcy. Now come." Darcy followed Charles up the stairs with Hanneli. Who turned to Caroline as she came out from her hiding place and gave her an evil look

Caroline listened to all of that exchange. She would change his mind about marrying again. So the brat was his daughter. When she was her mother she would see that she respected her and that she was rarely seen and heard. A team of nannies and governesses would be employed to look after the girl until she was old enough to marry and then she would be shipped off to the first man who would have her. She went upstairs to get herself ready for her debut and her first appearance as Darcy's intended.

On the other side of Meryton a family of 5 daughters were also readying themselves for the Assembly. The Bennet family consisted of parent's David and Frances and daughters Jane aged 22, Elizabeth aged 20, Mary aged 19, Catherine aged 18 and Lydia aged 15. The latter three were known to their father and the silliest girls in the country. The elder two were known as two of the belles of the county but despite this they were still unmarried. Balls and Assemblies were the only chance the Bennet girls had to as their mother said 'catch a husband'. This assembly would be important for the Bennet girls as there were two new men in the area to impress. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy. Nothing much was known about the men other than the fact that Mr Bingley was worth 5,000 a year and was unattached with a much older unmarried sister. Mr Darcy was a complete unknown but the matchmaking mamas would find him out by the end of the evening.

The assembly was the same as always in Meryton but this assembly there was an air of anticipation about the room waiting for the gentlemen to appear. Darcy was running late as she couldn't bear to leave Hanneli alone. He'd instructed a servant to stay with her while he was away. He'd moved his wedding ring to another finger. It pained him but at least Hannah was with him always. He kissed his beautiful sleeping daughter on the head and said "I do everything for you Hanna Elinor Darcy. You and no one else. I love you." He went to meet Charles reluctantly.

By the time they arrived the Assembly was in full swing. They had the unfortunate task of walking through the dancing pairs. All eyes were on them especially the mysterious Mr Darcy who despite being the tallest man in the room, dressed in all black with a white shirt and shoulder length raven black hair with a straggly beard. For the matchmaking mamas it was still an open field. His appearance was nothing to his money and that was what mattered to the matchmaking mamas.

As he went down the line he saw the girl he had seen earlier she smiled and then laughed under her breath. She was stood next to a blonde woman who looked to be the same age as her. Even after 3 years of being out of society he could tell that Charles would be taken by the blonde. He generally was. If a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes fluttered her eyelids at her she had him. He was grateful that he had never met Hannah for longer than an hour. When they got to the end of the line the music started and he noticed two girls who shouldn't have even been there. They were running around the room obviously intoxicated. He'd been sober for 10 years and wasn't prepared to change that. He saw a matchmaking mama drag her daughters towards them. Charles had already made some acquaintances in the town. The introductions would be less awkward much to Darcy's delight. The girl he noticed before was heading towards them

"Mr Bingley may I introduce Mr David Bennet and his wife Frances. His daughter's Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet. Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia are dancing I see." Sir William the local big head said. Sir William was once in trade but was elevated to a knighthood. With that the shop was given to his youngest son and he re-named his house to Lucas Lodge. To newcomers to the neighbourhood Sir William was always too welcoming for his own good. Mr Bingley didn't seem to mind but Darcy did. At least he knew the name of the mysterious girl he saw. Elizabeth Bennet. He already felt uncomfortable in this new situation. All he wanted to do was to go home to Hanneli.

"Sir William, Mr and Mrs Bennet, Misses Bennet may I introduce my good friend Mr Darcy of Derbyshire. He has recently returned to society and I hope you will all encourage him and be nice to him which I am sure you will be." Bingley said gleefully. They all bowed and curtsied. Darcy looked at the floor hopefully giving the impression that he didn't want to be there. If Hannah was there she would have him dancing and being civil but balls always pained him even before he was married. He walked away from the company and sat in a corner twisting his ring.

"Hannah" He said under his breath. He watched Miss Elizabeth dancing. She was lively and reminded him of Hannah. Her eyes were intriguing to him. They were a deep emerald green with a hint of dark blue. They were deep but they sparkled. The last time a woman's eyes had sparkled was Hannah's. Miss Elizabeth looked happy and gay dancing. He wished he could go back to those days when he was younger and be able to dance freely without obligation to the woman he was dancing with but that was over 10 years ago and even then his heart was taken by Miss Hannah Washington. He heard rumours about him circulating.

"He's worth 10,000 a year"

"He's been travelling around the world that's why he's rugged."

"He's been involved in a rich love affair with a harem of women."

"He has an illegitimate child and he is engaged to me" The last one came out of Caroline Bingley's mouth. She thought that Hanneli was illegitimate. It seems Hanneli was right Caroline Bingley was mean. He would never marry her if it was the last thing he did. He could imagine what she would do to Hanneli. Treat her abominably and no doubt send her away. If she thought she could get her hands on him, his daughter and his money she was very much mistaken. He had already seen to it that on the event of his death before she was 21 then she would go and live with her Great Aunt Grace and Great Uncle Matthew the Earl and Countess of Matlock as her guardians along with Georgiana and their cousin Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. On her reaching 21 she would inherit Pemberley entirely. He hoped that wouldn't happen and that he would live a long and happy life to see his grandchildren and then be re-united forever with Hannah.

He was brought back to the ball when Miss Elizabeth Bennet came past him talking about poetry. One of his many passions. He was impulsive and got up to make his case.

"Excuse me but poetry in my experience is a way to love."

"No doubt a love that could never be returned." She said

"Do you have a case for it?"

"No but I know from watching other people that no one can fall in love through poetry."

"If you have no experience of love then you do not know how it is achieved. Only a person who has been in love can say that poetry is the way to love or not the way to love. Surely even with a woman's education you must know that."

"From what I have read in novels the man never woos the woman with words but with money and a gentlemanly nature which is not being displayed in front of me." She was a feisty woman and Darcy found it strangely attractive in her. He looked at his watch and asked to be excused. He'd been watching Bingley all evening. He was infatuated with the eldest Miss Bennet the blonde haired blue eyed Miss Jane. She reminded him too much of Hannah for his liking but her younger sister Elizabeth was another matter. He barely knew her but there was an instant attraction to her on his part. Bingley was known to find a beau in each village even Darcy knew that from his exile in Derbyshire. He checked his pocket watch. It was near midnight. Hanneli would miss him if he wasn't back soon. He went over to Bingley who was still in conversation with Miss Bennet.

"Bingley I need to leave. I am rather tired."

"Of course Darcy. Remember to send the carriage back for me though. I wouldn't mind if you didn't of course. I am sure that one of these most pleasant people would give me a ride back in their carriage." Bingley said cheerily. Darcy left the room and got his top hat and cloak. He got in the carriage and then laid back.

"Hannah I did it for you." He said to the wall of the carriage opposite. If he had it his way he would stay at Pemberley all his life until Hanneli was old enough to be 'Out' which in his opinion would never be. He wanted his daughter and his wife. His wife wasn't there but she was in his daughter.

When he got back to Netherfield he went straight up to his room to check on his sleeping daughter. She was sucking her thumb as she slept. He smiled at her.

"I'm back Hanneli. I'm not leaving you alone at night again." He got undressed and kissed her on the head. He was content.


	3. Illness at Netherfield

**Thank you to my beta ElizabethAnneSoph. Thank you for your reviews I do really appreciate them. I used to play swings when I was knee-high to a goose the I got too big and too heavy but I still love the game. I hope you really enjoy this chapter.**

**Illness at Netherfield**

Miss Jane Bennet was asked to visit Nethefield and unlike a proper lady she came on horseback. Darcy and Bingley had taken Hanneli out for the day and to get her some new clothes. Men buying little girl's clothes was a sight to be seen. Bingley and Darcy also had to take her for dinner with the officers but she would be looked after by Mrs Forster much to Hanneli's chagrin.

"Why can't Me stay with Papa?"

"You would get in the way and we're talking about grown up things like stocks, shares and plants. You would find it very boring."

"Ok Papa. Me will be good."

"You had better be a good girl or I won't give you a kiss before bedtime."

"No Papa. Me will be good."

"Good girl. Now let's take you to see Mrs Forster." He picked her up and gave her to Mrs Forster. He hated leaving her even though she was in the next room. He searched in his head for topics that weren't about Hanneli. He had to think of grown up conversations. He'd had conversations with his steward and butler but not on this scale. Politics and the war with France had escaped him. He only knew what his cousin had told him. Bingley did most of the talking until it was polite for him to leave and pick up Hanneli.

"She is a beautiful girl and very well behaved." Mrs Forster said.

"Did you enjoy yourself Miss Hanneli?" Darcy asked his daughter

"Hanneli had fun. Papa can we go home now?" Hanneli asked putting her head on his shoulder and resting it on his beard

"When you say thank you to Mrs Forster for looking after you we can." Darcy said.

"Ank you Mrs Forster." Hanneli said. She put her thumb into her mouth

"My pleasure Miss Darcy. I hope to see you again." Mrs Forster said.

"I ask for your discretion. No one can know about Hanneli." Darcy said

"Of course Mr Darcy." Mrs Forster replied smiling. She did like the child. Darcy then took her back to Netherfield. He found that Miss Jane Bennet was still there so he secreted Hanneli up the stairs into their room. He ate his meal with her then went downstairs to see if Miss Bennet had left. Much to his surprise she was still there and ensconced in a guest bedroom. She had fallen ill after journeying on horseback to Netherfield. Since she was ill he didn't have to think about how to keep Hanneli occupied all the time and they could enjoy the air together. He didn't like Caroline Bingley. Anyone who his daughter didn't like he didn't like.

The next morning a message was sent to the Bennet house of Longbourn informing them of Miss Bennet's condition. Darcy decided to take Hanneli out onto the grounds for some fresh air. He didn't think he could cope spending the morning in Miss Bingley's company again. He turned his back for a few seconds and in those seconds Hanneli was gone.

Elizabeth Bennet was walking to Netherfield to see her sister Jane when she bumped into a small child.

"Who are you?" She asked the child

"Me Hanne. Who are you?" Hanneli asked. She smiled at the woman.

"I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Where do you live?"

"Way away."

"There is an estate nearby let's see if we can find your Papa." Elizabeth took hold of Hanneli's hand and they walked towards Netherfield. They saw a tall man coming towards them.

"Papa" Hanneli got out of Elizabeth's grip and ran towards the man.

"Hanneli. There you are I have missed you. Where have you been I have been worried sick." He picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Went for walk. Lady found me." Hanneli said pointing at Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet." Darcy said and then bowed to Elizabeth who responded with a curtsy.

"Mr Darcy. I came to see my sister. I happened upon this young lady. She said she lived far away."

"Of course. I will show you to her room. May I present Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy." He was unsure whether to reveal his daughter but then Hanneli smiled at him. "My daughter" He added.

"Miss Darcy what a pleasure to meet you. How is Mrs Darcy Mr Darcy she wasn't at the Assembly?" Elizabeth asked. She was quite quiet in her response. Mr Darcy was unsure but then he had told her that he had a daughter.

"Mrs Darcy has been dead 3 years. She died giving birth."

"Oh I am so sorry Mr Darcy. The rumours was that you had an illegitimate child."

"I know. It came from Caroline Bingley. No one knows about Hanna only my immediate family and some of my closest friends. And you. I am sorry Miss Bennet I rarely reveal things like this about myself. I will take you to see your sister." He said adjusting Hanneli.

"Papa what's liligitmate?" Hanneli asked

"I will tell you when you are older Hanneli." Darcy said

"Me like Lilibet. Lilibet better than horrible woman." Hanneli said putting her thumb in her mouth.

"I am sure you do. Now let's take Miss Bennet to see her sister." Darcy said motioning for Elizabeth to follow him.

He left her at Jane's door saying it was time to put Hanneli down for a nap. He didn't see Elizabeth till the next day. He had to go out and see to some business and he wanted to pick up a present for Hanneli. He had to leave Hanneli in the company of Caroline Bingley not a prospect he was looking forward to and no doubt his daughter was dreading. He set up her building bricks and dolls in the drawing room where he knew Caroline would spend the day.

For the first hour Hanneli was left on her own with Caroline ignoring her. It was only when Elizabeth came in did Hanneli cheer up.

"Lilibet, Lilibeth play with Hanne." Hanneli said

"Very well Miss Hanna. What do you have? Dolls, bricks and books. What would you like?"

"Ooks. Ooks. Lilibet read ooks to Hanne." They read books and played with dolls and bricks for a good three hours. Miss Bingley didn't like it

"Shall I plait your hair?"

"Pweze." Hanneli said. Elizabeth looked at Caroline who stared at her in disgust. Elizabeth undid Hanneli's hair and went to get her hairbrush and some ribbon. She took her hair brush and slid it down Hanneli's hair. It was down to the middle of her back and was already quite thick much like her father's.

"Your hair is very beautiful Miss Hanna."

"Ank you Lilibet. Papa says it like Mama's."

"Do you miss her?"

"Me didn't know her. She died when Me was born. Papa showed me pictures of her."

"Did he." Elizabeth finished plaiting her hair then tied it with some ribbon. On that Darcy came in. Hanneli ran up to him and he picked her up.

"Papa, Mama plaited my hair and played with me." Elizabeth looked up at Hanneli's mistake.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth said as she rushed up to her sister's room. Darcy didn't see Elizabeth until the next morning from his window as she was walking outside with his dog Dandy and he was bathing and preparing to bathe Hanneli. Elizabeth looked beautiful in the morning even more than she did when she came up to him with Hanneli the previous day.

"Papa look at Lilibet she's playing with Dandy. She's pwetty."

"She is."

"Will you sketch her?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Very well then I will." He got out his sketchbook and started to draw Elizabeth from memory and from what he saw. Instead of the background in Netherfield he drew Pemberley. His home. He couldn't believe that he was falling in love with Elizabeth Bennet and he barely knew her. He could never forget Hannah but Elizabeth was different to Hannah. She would have wanted him to be happy. That is what he should strive for. Happiness. Happiness for Georgiana, happiness for Hanneli and most importantly happiness for himself.

The next few days passed peacefully for Darcy. Hanneli was happy either with him or with Elizabeth who she seeked out every day and who gladly played with her. Darcy sketched her from a distance.

Two days before Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth left Mrs Bennet and the other Misses Bennet paid a visit. Darcy got his trusted valet Astor to look after Hanneli and when the coast was clear he would come and get her.

Darcy sat at a table discreetly sketching Miss Elizabeth for Hanneli when the Bennet's came in. Elizabeth was sat on a sofa waiting patiently for her family to enter.

"My dear Mr Bingley what a delightful room this is. One of the best in the country no doubt" Mrs Bennet enthused as she entered the room

"Thank you Mrs Bennet I am sure it is. Please will you take some tea?" Mr Bingley said politely. He was sat on another sofa with Caroline who looked down her nose at the Bennet's three were too prissy and full of ribbons, one was too plain, one was too pretty and the other too bright. Darcy looked up to see Elizabeth shifting her weight as she was uncomfortable with her family's behaviour. Kitty and Lydia couldn't keep still and Mary stared into space.

"Mama how is Papa?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is well. He cannot wait to see you at home. Now Mr Bingley you must tell us about a London Season and how it compares to the country." Mrs Bennet replied to Elizabeth sternly and then turned to Mr Bingley so fast she couldn't get her words out fast enough and more enthusiastically.

"I am not very acquainted with London seasons. Darcy is the best person to ask that. I like the country season. How is a London Season different from a country season Darcy?" Mr Bingley replied to Mrs Bennet and asked Darcy who squeezed his pen in anger at being asked a question. All he wanted to do was to be upstairs with Hanneli.

"All I would say is that Society is a little less varied in the country then it is in town. The country Society has given me all I need these past three years. I only miss the theatre and the book shops."

"We dine with Sir William Lucas and over twenty families." Mrs Bennet boasted. Darcy was getting angry with Mrs Bennet and with the situation he was in. He looked into Elizabeth's eyes then looked to Mrs Bennet and directed his voice to her it was loud and booming.

"I dine with the Earl and Countess of Matlock, Lady Catherine De Bourgh, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Sir Andrew Darcy, Lady Grace Darcy, Lord and Lady Philip Philpot. I have had occasion to dine with the Prince Regent." Mrs Bennet was taken aback but that still didn't stop her from throwing another insult to Darcy.

"I find that fashionable men are clean shaven and have short hair if you have been in the society of those people then they must have lowered their standards of acquaintance."

"That doesn't mean anything. They are my family. I am their nephew. Sir Andrew is my father's younger brother who elevated himself through the law and my Aunt Agapanthus married Lord Philip Philpot. My appearance doesn't matter to them as long as I am happy and healthy which I am. I don't like these personal questions and slights against myself and my family. They are no concern of yours madam. If you will excuse me I cannot stay where I will be insulted. Good day madam. Bingley I will see you later." He got up and left the room with his drawing and went up to see Hanneli. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders and went out into the gardens where he knew they wouldn't be seen by the Bennets.

Elizabeth came out into the gardens not looking for anything in particular. In the distance she saw Mr Darcy and Hanneli playing together. She smiled. She knew he was a loving father. He could see it in his eyes and see the hurt he still felt at the loss of his wife. The way he was with Hanneli to the way he behaved in company made her feel sorry for him. He was his true self in front of his daughter. She admired him for it.

"Hann e li, Hann e li my favourite girl is Hann e li." She heard Darcy say as he swung Hanneli around. Hanneli noticed Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked around and judged how high the tree was. She took her chances and disappeared in to the trees.

"Papa, Papa. Ook Lilibet." Darcy turned around he couldn't see her. He brought Hanneli to the tree where Elizabeth was hiding then had the impulse to look up.

"Miss Elizabeth. What are you doing up there?" Darcy asked.

"Hiding Mr Darcy. I shall come down." He turned away and she jumped down. He then turned to face her.

"Lilibet." Hanneli said reaching out to her.

"Miss Hanna" Elizabeth picked her up.

"Lilibet you and Papa swing."

"Very well." Elizabeth put Hanneli down on the ground and took her hand and Darcy took hold of the other one. They walked along and every so often one of the adults would say

"One Two, Three wheee" and they would swing Hanneli up into the air. Hanneli laughed and smiled. To onlookers they looked like the perfect family.

It got chilly and they went inside. Elizabeth to her sister's bedchamber. She had to pack her belongings and Hanneli and Darcy to the library. There was a letter waiting for him but he didn't open it.

The next day Jane and Elizabeth left early and Hanneli and Darcy said goodbye along with Bingley. Bingley helped Jane in to the carriage and then Darcy helped Elizabeth holding her hand for longer than it was necessary.

"Lilibet Me see you soon." Hanneli chortled

"If your father will let you then yes you will. Goodbye Miss Hanneli." The carriage set off and it blew the wind into Darcy's hair and beard. It was like he was realising that he liked Elizabeth Bennet more than a friend and yet he felt happy. He didn't feel sad and something was telling him that Hannah was happy for him. Bingley took Hanneli back into the house and then Darcy finally read his letter.

George Wickham had wooed his sister and they had run away together. He had only been away for three weeks. He knew what he had to do. He had to rescue his sister.

There was Hanneli. Who could he trust with her? Not Caroline Bingley, his relatives they were two far away. Mrs Forster was away. There was only one person he could trust with Hanneli.

Elizabeth Bennet.


	4. Mr Collins and Hanneli come to Visit

**Thanks to my beta ElizabethAnneSoph. And to everyone who writes reviews. I really appreciate them. Please keep writing them I get a real buzz when I see a review in my inbox.**

**Previously: Mr Darcy and his daughter Hanneli have come to stay with Mr Bingley at Netherfield. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet met at an assembly. Rumors have spread about Hanneli's legitimacy. Jane Bennet fell ill while visiting Netherfield. Elizabeth and Hanneli have met and she looks after her while Darcy is busy. Darcy has received some devastating news. **

Mr Collins and Hanneli come to visit.

Mr Darcy shot into Longbourn's courtyard on his horse. He made sure the coast was clear and found Mr Bennet in the garden.

"Mr Bennet can I have a word in private it is rather urgent." He asked breathlessly. Mr Bennet's other letter he had to read could wait. They went into Mr Bennet's private sanctuary the only place he could escape his wife and daughters. The library. Mr Bennet sat down behind his desk and Mr Darcy stood.

"I apologise for intruding Mr Bennet but I have to leave soon on business and I cannot delay."

"What is the matter Mr Darcy?"

"I need you to look after my daughter Hanna for a time."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes she is 3 years old. My wife Hannah died giving birth to her. I cannot trust her to anyone but you and Miss Elizabeth. Miss Elizabeth met my daughter when she came to nurse Miss Bennet and they became friends. Since Miss Elizabeth left Netherfield she hasn't stopped talking about her and singing her praises begging me to do the things they did together."

"What about Miss Bingley your fiancée. Wouldn't she be more appropriate?"

"No she wouldn't. She is not my fiancée. Since my wife died I haven't been in society. The only society I have kept is that of my sister and daughter and occasionally my aunts and uncles and cousins. Please sir. Look after my daughter and keep her safe from harm. I won't ask anything of you ever again."

"Very well but I fear it will cause a scandal. From the handwriting on this envelope we may have another guest. A guest of the male kind. I wouldn't want Miss Darcy to feel unwelcome and pushed out. My wife is known for her preference of male guests. We only have one guest room."

"Perhaps Hanna could stay with Miss Elizabeth? They do get on very well. Hanna would love it."

"I will call my daughter in" "Elizabeth come in here please" Mr Bennet hollered. His daughter came in not knowing that Mr Darcy was there.

"Yes Papa." Elizabeth turned to see Mr Darcy "Mr Darcy to what do we owe this pleasure?" She asked.

"It is not pleasure Miss Elizabeth. I need someone to look after Hanneli for a time I have to leave on business that cannot be delayed. I thought of you Miss Elizabeth. You and Hanneli do get on very well. I noticed it at Netherfield."

"She is a sweet girl."

"I have agreed to her staying here Elizabeth but she would have to stay in your room as I fear we will have another guest."

"Of course she may stay in my room. I will go and make room for Miss Darcy's things. I will look after her as best as I can. Do not fear for her safety Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth and to you Mr Bennet. I should have returned before the Netherfield ball. I will leave now and bring Hanneli to you on my way to town. If I have returned by the ball I am asking that I have the pleasure of dancing with you the first two sets and the supper set and the last set if you will accept me Miss Elizabeth?" Mr Darcy asked Elizabeth who was shocked but saw no reason to refuse him.

"Of course you may Mr Darcy" She smiled at him. Hannah's face came to his mind.

"I will send word when I am due to arrive back. If you will excuse me. Mr Bennet, Miss Elizabeth." He bowed and left avoiding Mrs Bennet and the other Bennet daughters. He would make sure the drawing he did of Elizabeth would make its way to Longbourn with Hanneli.

"Well Lizzy what do you want to tell your Mama?" Mr Bennet asked his favourite daughter.

"I do not know. I have some work to do I will see you at lunch father." On that she left leaving Mr Bennet alone to read his letter.

At lunch Mr Bennet made an announcement.

"My dear and darling daughters. We will be having two guests to stay for a few weeks."

"Two guests? Why it must be Mr and Miss Bingley! Jane well done. We will be having a wedding in a few months to be sure. What a treat." Mrs Bennet enthused from the other end of the table.

"It is not Mr and Miss Bingley but my heir. Mr Collins." Mr Bennet kept calm as he had done for 23 years of marriage.

"Do not mention THAT MAN. To be thrown out of this house when you die is abominable. I will be indisposed for all of his visit."

"He means to heal the breach Mrs Bennet and to marry one of our daughters. He was advised by his patroness Lady Catherine De Bourgh."

"Well Jane is settled so he can have Lizzy." Elizabeth's face was one of disgust.

"Elizabeth will be busy entertaining our other guest to woo Mr Collins. Perhaps Mary will be up to the task of entertaining him."

"I am sure Lizzy will be able to woo Mr Collins and entertain the other guest. Who is it? You have kept us in suspense."

"The Officers, Sir William, Mrs Long, Aunt and Uncle Gardiner." Lydia and Kitty guessed.

"No my dears. It is a particular friend of Elizabeth's." Mr Bennet replied.

"Charlotte Lucas. She is here nearly every day as it is why does she want to stay here as well?" Mrs Bennet interrupted.

"No if you will let me finished. It is Miss Darcy."

"Miss Darcy, Mr Darcy's sister. Oh what luck she will be able to tell us all about London Seasons. She surely must have attended with her aunts and uncles." Lydia said enthusiastically.

"That would be hard Lydia as she is only 3 years old. It is Miss Hanna Darcy. Mr Darcy's daughter. She is staying with us while Mr Darcy is away on business. He is not engaged to Miss Bingley and he wanted us to look after his daughter."

"Mr Darcy doesn't have a daughter. She must be illegitimate then. I don't want any scandal in this house. Surely she could stay with one of his many relatives."

"She can't. She is only three years old. Mr Darcy trusts us with his daughter. It should be an honour."

"Where will she sleep?"

"I have agreed with Elizabeth that Miss Darcy will share with her and Mr Collins will have the guest room. We are not discussing this anymore." Mr Bennet said. They heard a carriage pull up. Elizabeth left the table to greet the carriage. There was something in her that said it wasn't Mr Collins pulling up. It was the Darcy's. Not to her surprise it wasn't Mr Collins but the Darcy's. Mr Darcy got out and lifted Hanneli down. She ran into Elizabeth's open arms.

"I can see that I will not be missed. Miss Bennet here is my card with my address in London should you ever need to write to me. This will be the first time I have left Hanneli since she was born." He gave her his card and gave Hanneli a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy please behave yourself for Miss Bennet and her family. If you don't when we get back to Pemberley no fruit pie for you and no trips to see Mrs Reynolds and Mrs Brightside. I love you and I always will. Do you understand Hanneli?"

"Yes Papa. Me be good. Ook after Papa, Papa." Hanneli said. She gave him a hug.

"I will sweetie pie. I will be back soon. Now I must go. Come here." He picked her up. Elizabeth averted her gaze while they said their goodbyes. Hanneli nuzzled his beard and pulled his hair. He put her down then got out a small pair of scissors and cut the end of his beard. He took the lock of hair and placed it in a locket. He then placed the locket around Hanneli's neck.

"If you ever miss me. Kiss this locket. I did something similar when I was courting your mother. Look after the locket."

"Yes Papa" He then passed her over to Elizabeth and then he got into the carriage and left. Elizabeth and Hanneli were left alone. Hanneli and Elizabeth waved to the departing carriage. They looked at each other. Both felt a kind of loss.

In the carriage Darcy looked back. Hanneli was in Elizabeth's arms and from a distance they looked like mother and daughter. Elizabeth's white apron radiated. He turned to face the empty carriage wall and then stared into space thinking of the four most important people in his life. Hannah, Georgiana, Hanneli and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth then took Hanneli in to the house. They found the entire family looking out of the windows.

"Drawing room now." Elizabeth commanded. When they all got into the drawing room Elizabeth made the formal introductions.

"Miss Darcy may I present Mr and Mrs Bennet, my elder sister Miss Jane Bennet and my younger sisters Miss Mary, Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia Bennet. Mama, Papa, Jane, Mary, Kitty, Lydia this is Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy."

"Miss Darcy." They all said in unison.

"She doesn't look like her father." Lydia whispered to Kitty.

"She's very pretty." Kitty replied back.

"How old are you Miss Darcy?" Mary asked. Hanneli looked up to Elizabeth who nodded.

"Dree." Hanneli replied back. Mrs Bennet judged Hanneli with curious eyes. She analysed Hanneli's appearance. She was short but that was to be expected as she was only three. Her hair was a wheat colour and she had enchanting blue eyes. She didn't get her looks from her father that was certain. She would be a beauty when she was older. Her hair was held back with a piece of ribbon and was down to her waist. Her clothes were quite dark very reminiscent of Elizabeth's wardrobe but, Mr Darcy was her father so it was expected.

"Let's get you settled in my room. Come with me Miss Hanneli." Elizabeth said. They walked out of the room and up to Elizabeth's bedchamber where the servants had placed her belongings. Elizabeth's childhood bed had been brought down from the attic and put in the room for Hanneli to sleep on.

"This is your bed. I used to sleep on it when I was younger." Elizabeth indicated. She went over to Hanneli's trunks to unpack them. As she opened the first one she found a portfolio of drawings the top one was a drawing of her. On the corner of the drawing was a name Miss Elizabeth Bennet by Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"What is your Papa's first name?" She asked Hanneli

"Fizzmilliam."

"Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes." She checked the card he had given her:

Mr Fitzwilliam G A Darcy

24 Grosvenor Square

Mayfair

London

Hanneli was right. She put the card on her dressing table.

Elizabeth looked at the drawing. It was her with various expressions surrounding by a grand estate. She didn't know what to think. She looked at the other drawings. All were of either her or Hanneli and another woman. One caption read Hannah Eleanor Washington Darcy on her deathbed with Hanna Elinor Darcy at her side.

"Who is this Hanneli?" She asked.

"Mama and Me." She smiled. From the drawing even as a baby Hanneli looked like her mother and grew to be more like her each day.

"Now if you have nightmares during the night you can come and cuddle up to me is that alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Lilibet."

"Now we will be having another guest. A clergyman so we should keep out of his way. What would you like to do?"

"Read in garden." Elizabeth noticed some books that were packed under the portfolio.

"Very well. Shall we use one of these?"

"Me and Papa's favourites." Elizabeth took a book and a blanket and then picked up Hanneli. They went out into the garden as another carriage approached.

"Lizzy bring Miss Darcy to greet Mr Collins. She will learn manners while she is here. Don't keep carrying her." Mrs Bennet commanded. Elizabeth put Hanneli on the ground then went to greet Mr Collins.

He was short, with greasy mucky brown hair. He was above the age of 35 and just by his look she could tell he was taken with Elizabeth. He licked his lips gazing at her beauty.

"Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet." Mr Collins said bowing very low. Hanneli hid behind Elizabeth's skirts. Mr Bennet shook his hand which was sweating and full of grease. It felt like his hand had been in a pot of duck fat.

"Mr Collins my daughters Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Catherine and Lydia and my youngest daughter Hanna." Mr Bennet indicated. Hanneli peaked behind Elizabeth's skirts. Mr Collins came over to Hanneli and tried to draw her out.

"Don't be afraid Miss Hanna. I won't hurt you." He said in a sly smile. He put his finger underneath her chin and drew it up so he could see her. Hanneli wasn't best pleased. Neither was Elizabeth.

"Me don't like man. Lilibet read to I." Hanneli said forcefully. Mr Collins was taken aback.

"Come on Hanneli. Let's go to the garden." Elizabeth picked Hanneli up and then made a quick escape.

"Don't worry Miss Hanneli. We won't let him come near you again." Elizabeth reassured. They spent the rest of the day settling in and eating their meals together.


	5. Mr Collins Plots

**Thanks to my beta ElizabethAnneSoph. I really appreciate reviews. I don't own Pride and Prejudice. The next two chapters are quite short but hopefully the ones after that will be quite long. I have a surprise planned for 16th May. It's my 20th Birthday soon so a birthday chapter is on its way for one of my favourite characters. Please try and guess. **

**Previously: Mr Collins and Miss Hanna Darcy have come to stay with the Bennets. **

Mr Collins Plots.

A few days after his arrival Mr Collins sought out Mrs Bennet to inform him of his plans to marry.

"Mrs Bennet it is of the upmost urgency that I choose a wife. The eldest Miss Bennet I think would meet my patronesses approval."

"Mr Collins I don't mean to disappoint you but your chosen bride is likely to become engaged very soon. Surely Miss Elizabeth or Miss Mary would be more suitable. Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia are too young I am afraid."

"I dare not ask about Miss Hanna."

"Miss Hanna is not my daughter Mr Collins. She is the daughter of Mr Darcy of Derbyshire. I don't like her."

"How did she come to stay here?"

"My daughter Elizabeth met her at Netherfield. Mr Darcy had to go away on business and he left her with us. Your patroness is Lady Catherine DeBourgh is she not?"

"Yes she is."

"She is Mr Darcy's aunt if I am not mistaken. Therefore Miss Hanna Darcy's great aunt."

"Then the child should be with her nearest relative. Thank you Mrs Bennet. I will make a proposal to Miss Elizabeth after the ball. If she refuses then I will ask Miss Mary who from a few days acquaintance I know will be suitable if Miss Elizabeth isn't."

"I think you should write to your patroness and ask her on behalf of our family to come and collect Miss Darcy. She will be with family. The nearest relations."

"Very well Mrs Bennet I will write tonight."

"Send it by express Mr Collins. I will pay for the post." They left each other and Mr Collins prepared his letter. By dinner time it was ready and sent off to Kent. Elizabeth who had taught Hanneli a good Bennet trick of listening to conversations through walls.

"Come on Hanneli lets go upstairs and concoct a plan." Elizabeth whispered.

Three days later a large coach came up the drive. Elizabeth watched from the upstairs window and then ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Sally, can you keep Miss Hanna down here with you? She likes baking. I will come when it is safe."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth." She took off her apron and went upstairs. She saw a short woman of fashion on Mr Collins' arm.

"Ahh Miss Elizabeth. May I introduce Lady Catherine De Bourgh." Mr Collins said gleaming with pride.

"Enough of the pleasantries Mr Collins. I have come for my great niece Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked

"Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy daughter of Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy and Mrs Hannah Eleanor Washington Darcy. Granddaughter of Mr George Darcy and Lady Anne Fitzwilliam Darcy. Lady Anne was my sister. I know she is here. Mr Collins wrote to me. I have come to claim her and take her to Rosings to be with her family."

"Mr Darcy left her in our care and she will remain in our care until Mr Darcy returns. You have no right to be here. You were invited by a guest and therefor you are trespassing."

While Elizabeth was having a battle with Lady Catherine, Kitty was in the kitchen with Hanneli. Who was looking out of the window. She ran out of the door.

"Uncle Dick, Uncle Dick." She ran into the waiting arms of a redcoat. The insignia showed him to be a Colonel. He was stood by a grand carriage.

"Miss Hanna come back here. What would Miss Elizabeth think?" Kitty said as she ran towards the redcoat.

"Do not fear Miss. Hanneli and I are old friends aren't we Hanneli?" The Colonel said. Kitty was instantly taken aback by him. He was clean shaven and well built. He looked splendid in his uniform. He had chestnut hair which complimented his green eyes. He was the complete opposite to Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley. Kitty had always had a fancy for a man in a redcoat and this man was the handsomest she'd seen.

"Uncle Dick, Uncle Dick." Hanneli sang.

"Forgive me. I am Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Mr Darcy's cousin and Hanneli's godfather." Richard said bouncing Hanneli who's smile radiated the company.

"I am Miss Catherine Bennet." Kitty said.

"Cathy, Uncle Dick, swings, swings." Hanneli chirped. Richard put her down and then Kitty took her hand.

"She likes to play swings. Don't you Hanneli?" Richard said.

"Swing Uncle Dick. Swing." Hanneli stamped her foot. Richard took her hand then between him and Kitty they swung Hanneli until she was dizzy.

Richard didn't know what to think of Miss Catherine Bennet but there was something about her that he liked. Her aura and prescience, the way she carried herself and the way she had been with Hanneli made him think that she was a good person. A person he wanted to know more of.

Back in the house Elizabeth and Lady Catherine were still having a battle of words over Hanneli but then Lady Catherine saw Kitty and Richard playing swings with Hanneli. She stormed out and went towards Richard who instinctively picked Hanneli up and cuddled her protecting her from his aunt and her great aunt.

"Richard hand me that child and we will be on our way."

"Her bags are packed your Ladyship." Mrs Bennet chirped in.

"Mama!" Kitty and Elizabeth scolded together.

"Lizzy Kitty go back inside and after you have said your goodbyes to Miss Darcy, she will be going away with her great aunt." Mrs Bennet said gleefully.

"Mama you cannot do this. Miss Hanneli doesn't know her. Look at her face she's scared." Hanneli's face was turned into Richard's jacket. She turned to face Mrs Bennet and Lady Catherine and said "Me don't like women. Women mean. Me want to stay with Lilibet, Cathy and Uncle Dick." She had a hand in a fist.

"She will do as she is told. Richard give me that child."

"No. She is my responsibility. She is my goddaughter. Whoever Darcy trusts with Hanna I trust. Please leave Aunt Catherine." Colonel Fitzwilliam said in a firm none argumentative voice.


	6. The Letter

**Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph my beta. I don't own Pride and Prejudice. This chapter is quite short but the next one maybe a bit longer. I'm uploading two chapters a week till 16th of May when it will go back to one. There's quite a cutesy chapter coming up then. If you have any questions please let me know. I love getting reviews.**

**Last time: Lady Catherine came to Longbourn with Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam to collect Hanneli. Did she succeed?**

The letter

Darcy was in his study in his Mayfair house. A letter came in that had been sent by express. He didn't recognise the handwriting but he still opened it.

Longbourn House

Meryton

Hertfordshire

24 Grosvenor Street

Mayfair

London

Dear Mr Darcy,

Forgive me for writing to you like this but, I feel that I have to inform you of an incident that happened between your daughter Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy and Lady Catherine De Bourgh earlier today.

Lady Catherine came to this house at the bequest of my cousin and who is also my father's heir Mr William Collins. Lady Catherine is Mr Collins' patroness and encouraged him to heal the breach between the two sides of our family. He is not welcome by anyone here except my mother who since Mr Collins has promised to either marry myself or my sisters she has begun to show him favour.

I am sorry to say that since this proposal of marriage my mother has conspired with Mr Collins to remove your daughter from this house. It was due to the rumours circulating Meryton that she is illegitimate. I am sorry for it. I do not condone the rumours and know that they are false. Do not fear for your daughter's safety. She is still here safe with our family. We have since seen to it that she is never in the company of my Mother and Mr Collins. Either myself or my sisters Jane, Mary or Catherine look after her and on occasion my father sees to her needs. I have taught Miss Hanna a Bennet trick of listening at doors. I heard the entire conversation about removing her from the house and the marriage proposal which was also instigated by Lady Catherine. I hid Hanna in the kitchens when I heard the carriage pull up. She remained there with our maid Sally and my sister Catherine, until she saw your cousin and her godfather Colonel Fitzwilliam. It was then that Lady Catherine went out to see her. I didn't want Hanna to see Lady Catherine but when she saw Colonel Fitzwilliam not even Catherine could stop her. Colonel Fitzwilliam defended Hanna's honour and subsequently was returned to my arms. You should be proud of your cousin. I am sorry that I couldn't do more. I tried to ask her to leave but I am afraid she would not. It was only at your cousin's insistence that she let Hanna stay with us. Your aunt left post haste once she had realised she had lost the argument.

May I recommend that you accompany your cousin to your Aunt's with your daughter? Your cousin mentioned that before your wife's death you and her along with your other cousins used to visit her every easter. Perhaps Hanna would enjoy time at Rosings but I would understand even from my brief acquaintance with your aunt why you wouldn't want to.

Your daughter is thriving on a happier note. She loves walking with me in the countryside. We often sit in my father's library and he reads to us and I read to her. She loves books. Mary is trying to teach her the pianoforte but all Hanna does is plonk her fingers on the keys. When she is older she may be a great proficient Mary says. We have had Hanna baking with us in the kitchen and making us laugh. She loves to get her hands dirty. Her sewing is something to be desired but no doubt she will improve. Her painting is amazing even for a three year old.

Hanna is safe and sound with me and my family until your return to Hertfordshire, but I wished to inform you about the happening so you could take the necessary actions towards preventing a repeat of it. I hope your business are going well, and hope you will return soon since your daughter misses you terribly. She kisses her locket every night.

Yours

Very sincerely

Elizabeth Bennet

Darcy didn't know what to make of the letter. He was glad that his daughter was safe but how dare his Aunt go anywhere near Hanneli? A girl she had never met. She had no right. He knew something must be done. Sensible Miss Elizabeth had thought of it. He would take Hanneli to Rosings at Easter and formally introduce her to the family. Specifically the DeBourgh side of his family. He knew that Richard would accompany him for moral support but perhaps his sister Georgiana and his favourite female cousin Lady Roberta to accompany them. Hanneli could never say Roberta so she was known as Bert within the family. 'Auntie Bert, Auntie Bert' Hanneli used to chortle. He smiled to himself remembering one of his daughter's many quirks. He would be in London for another fortnight then he would return to Netherfield and his daughter. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was another reason he wanted to return to Netherfield. He felt he had known her for longer than he had.


	7. Wickham and Dinner

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thank you again to ElizabethAnneSoph my beta. This is two chapters in one because I feel that they flow better together . Hope you enjoy it. Please rate and review. This is set in 1820/1821. There is a reason for this as will come apparent in chapter 20. This chapter is set around late August 1820. 2 weeks till my 20th Birthday. I've now plotted some more chapters and the timeline. Please stick with it. It will hopefully get better as I get better at writing down my ideas.  
><strong>

**Last time: Darcy received a letter from Elizabeth concerning his daughter. Darcy is still in London but preparing to come back to his daughter.**

**Wickham**

A few weeks before the Netherfield ball was due to take place Lydia burst into the drawing room of Longbourn House with a dashing officer.

"This is Mr Wickham. Isn't he delightful? And very handsome in is red coat." Lydia gushed. The man was tall with well-built muscles. Rich brown/black hair that had a slight curl. He wasn't your normal militia man. He had good breeding just by looking at him and the way he stood and carried himself. He had engaging blue eyes.

"Lydia remember your manners." Jane reprimanded sternly.

"Oh very well. Mr Wickham this is my sisters Jane, Lizzy, Mary and Kitty and a guest of Lizzy's Miss Hanna Darcy and Mr Collins our cousin" They all curtsied to the officer.

"Miss Darcy." Mr Wickham bowed to Hanneli who was sat next to Mary at the table painting.

"Ickham. Lilibet Me want ook with Unc Dave. Me want ook with Unc Dave. Me like Unc Dave. Other Man mean." Hanneli said. She jumped down from the table and went to Elizabeth's legs.

"Shall we go and find him Hanneli?" Elizabeth asked getting down to her eye level.

"Yes pwease." Hanneli said reaching her arms out. Elizabeth picked her up.

"Excuse us Mr Wickham." Elizabeth curtsied.

"Is Miss Darcy the daughter of Mr Darcy of Pemberley?" Wickham asked.

"Yes she is. She's staying with us while Mr Darcy is away. She's a little madam." Lydia said taking hold of Mr Wickham's arm. She was bowled over by officers from the first time she saw a redcoat at the age of 12. She was determined to marry one and this one would be the man she had decided. No matter the cost.

"Is Mr Darcy courting Miss Elizabeth?" Mr Wickham asked

"No he is not. Who would want to court Lizzy? Mr Darcy is very rugged and horrible looking. Do you know Mr Darcy Mr Wickham?" Lydia enthused

"I have been connected with his family since I was a child. My father was his father's steward." Mr Wickham replied. He looked at Mr Collins.

"You know Mr Darcy. Why his Aunt is my patroness. Have you ever met her Ladyship? She is the best of women. The best woman in the country." Mr Collins said enthusiastically. He couldn't smile wider or be more proud.

"I have not had the pleasure of meeting her. Lady Catherine never came to Pemberley. I was his confident when we were younger until he met his wife."

"His wife. What is she like?" Jane asked.

"She kept him on the straight and narrow. They married at 18. He was wild though. I am surprised he had a child with his wife. Hannah was a woman of loose morals but then she had to be married to Darcy. They lived mostly apart Hannah with her male entourage and Darcy with his harem of women. I was surprised to hear that Darcy had a baby. He must be a terrible father. What is Miss Hanna like?"

"She is delightful. She never complains and is eager to learn." Mary said.

"She can't be Mrs Darcy's then if she is delightful Miss Mary."

"We heard the rumours about Miss Hanna. Miss Bingley mentioned that Miss Hanna might be illegitimate at the recent Assembly. Are these rumours the truth Mr Wickham?" Kitty said. She felt bad if the rumours were true. She liked Miss Hanna. She was a sweet child. Her godfather was a sweet man. If Lydia could fall in love with an officer so could she but she would fall in love with a better man. She'd changed since she had seen the handsome Colonel Fitzwilliam. She had become more reserved like her elder sisters. She'd taken on many household duties such as cooking and looking after the vegetable garden. She'd started sewing curtains for her room. She'd made Hanneli a dress. She had become more domesticated since that short visit. She wanted to spend more time on accomplishments and become a well-read well known young woman. She had made a decision. She wanted to be called Cathy and not Kitty. Kitty was a childhood nickname. Cathy was more dignified and more grown up.

She would take advice from her elder sisters now and not be taken in by Lydia. She would set a good example for young Miss Darcy. Examples should be shown at a young age and not when children are older. If she never married she would be a governess and set good examples to other children. She couldn't figure out what it was but there was something about Miss Hanna that she couldn't decipher. Since she'd been here the household had changed and now with Mr Wickham being in the neighbourhood. Someone who had known his wife and said all of those things about her something was not right. Why would Mr Darcy leave his daughter with strangers? Kitty didn't understand. She could see that Elizabeth was becoming attached to the child. They all were apart from Lydia and her mother. They thought that Hanneli should leave and force Mr Collins to propose to Lizzy. Kitty knew that Lizzy would never accept him. She had feelings for someone else. Her eyes glimmered whenever Mr Darcy's name was mentioned. She wished they would mention Colonel Fitzwilliam's name more often. He was a hero. He saved Miss Hanna from her great aunt who just by one meeting Kitty knew she didn't like. Miss Hanna didn't get her sweet and endearing personality from her great grandparents on her paternal grandparent's side.

Everyone wondered what Mrs Darcy was like. Kitty had decided not to believe Mr Wickham and would encourage her elder sister's to do the same but they never listened to her. She was just the other silly sister but she would prove to her father and sister's that she had changed. The first part of this would be to announce her new name at dinner.

**Dinner**

"I want to tell you all something." Kitty said. They just kept eating.

"I will no longer answer to Kitty. I want to be called Cathy." Cathy added. She stopped eating and put her spoon down until they listened to her.

"Kitty eat your soup. I won't have you talking during dinner." Mrs Bennet rushed. She didn't like Kitty very much. She was the awkward 4th daughter. Who she knew wouldn't amount to much. She didn't have Jane's looks, Lizzy's personality or Lydia's height.

"Mama I want to be called Cathy." Cathy stressed.

"Why? Kitty is a fine name." Mrs Bennet pushed the comment away.

"It is fine if you are a child but I am not a child anymore. I am out and I am 18. Mama how can I go about the county looking for a husband being called Kitty? Cathy is more dignified and more grown up. Men might look at me if I was called Cathy." Cathy said.

"I think that Cathy is very dignified. It is a good name and I will call her it from now on. Miss Cathy Bennet. It suits her more than Miss Kitty Bennet." Mary said proudly.

"Thank you Mary."

"Cathy you can be called whatever you like. It is your name and since the incident with Miss Hanna I feel that it suits you more than Kitty." Jane said. She was proud of her little sister for taking on more tasks in the household and not being as giddy as she once was. She'd stopped following Lydia in everything that she did. It was a change for the better in Jane's mind. Elizabeth couldn't comment as she ate all of her meals with Hanneli in her room. Cathy knew that Elizabeth would have no objections to her changing her nickname.

"Mama you will never believe what Mr Wickham told us about Mr and Mrs Darcy." Lydia said

"What is it Lydia?"

"He said that Mr and Mrs Darcy lived separate lives before she died. They had lovers. Miss Darcy may not be legitimate! He knew Mr Darcy growing up and his father was Mr Darcy's father's steward." Lydia gleefully said.

"The rumours are true then. I knew it! How dare he look down on us when the child is illegitimate. Miss Bingley was right! I knew a woman like that could never be wrong. We should cast the child out immediately Mr Bennet" Mrs Bennet gushed without pausing for breath.

"We will do no such thing Mrs Bennet. The child is staying here. I don't care about her parentage. She is a sweet child and will do well. I enjoy her company as do Jane, Lizzy, Mary and Cathy. She will stay here until Mr Darcy returns. There will be no more discussion on this subject. Now eat your meal. I am planning on taking Lizzy and Miss Hanna out on Nellie and Flora with me. Lizzy needs to practise and Miss Hanna seems to like Flora. She told me that her father often takes her out on horseback. I cannot believe that she is only three years old. She acts twice her age." Mr Bennet said.

"She might not be three Mr Bennet many people lie about their age even children. Mr Darcy could have told you a lie and asked his daughter to keep it for him."

"Enough Mrs Bennet. I know what you did Mrs Bennet and I do not approve of it. I may have been away on the farm but I heard of what you did with Mr Collins and allowed Miss Hanna to almost be kidnapped. I do not approve of what you did." Mrs Bennet opened her mouth but Mr Bennet stopped her. "If you say another word about Miss Hanna Darcy then I will cut the household allowance and yours and Lydia's personal allowance." Mr Bennet got up and slapped his napkin down onto the table. Mr Collins had remained unusually quiet during that exchange but he realised then that he must marry Miss Lizzy to separate her from the child she had become attached to. The sooner the better.


	8. Darcy Returns

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks again to my beta ElizabethAnneSoph. This is another short chapter but I promise that the next one is a lot longer. **

**Please rate and review.**

**Last time: Wickham started spreading the rumors about Darcy. Kitty became Cathy. Mr Collins decided to marry Elizabeth to separate her from Hanneli**

Darcy Returns.

Darcy had decided to surprise his daughter by not sending word ahead. His business was at an end. All he wanted was his daughter back in his arms. He had missed her every day he was away but now he could have her all to himself again. He would never share his daughter again. He rode his horse the back way through Meryton when he saw a young woman in a white apron and an older man riding to the rise known as Oakham Mount. It looked like Miss Elizabeth and her father. He rode towards her and then saw his daughter nestled in front of Elizabeth. The apron radiated from Elizabeth's waist that made her dark hair shine and deep eyes sparkle. It was a beautiful combination. She was a very beautiful woman.

Hanneli was getting restless on the horse. She kept moving about. Elizabeth was sure she would fall off. Elizabeth wasn't comfortable on horses as it was and Hanneli made it worse but she had promised to show her Oakham Mount. Whatever Hanna wanted Hanna got. She saw a man dressed in black in the distance.

"Papa Papa." Hanneli shouted. The man raced towards them.

"Mr Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Darcy it is good to see you again." He said. He gave a sly smile and touched his top hat. Hanneli reached out to him and he pulled his horse to he could reach out to catch her.

"Me like Oaky Mount. Me want to stay." Hanneli said as she nestled into her father's arms. Darcy noticed that Hanneli had changed. She'd grown rounder and her cheeks were pinker than what they had been. Her hair glowed in the light.

"We will see you at the house and prepare Miss Darcy's trunk." Mr Bennet said as he turned his horse to face Longbourn. "Come Elizabeth let us inform Mrs Bennet of Mr Darcy's return." Mr Bennet added.

"We will not be long behind you Mr Bennet please will wait a moment. This is a beautiful spot. Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes it is. This is my favourite place in the world. I thought I would show it to Hanneli today. She loves the outside."

"Yes she does. Now shall we go back to Longbourn and collect your things?" Mr Darcy looked down to his daughter.

"Me want to stay with Lilibet and Cathy." Hanneli protested.

"You spend near on a month with the Miss Bennets and I am cast out. Well then if you don't come to Netherfield with me there will be no visits to Mrs Reynolds and Mrs Brightside when we go back to Pemberley."

"I want to see Mrs R and Mrs B."

"Well then you will have to come home with me." Darcy said. Elizabeth loved to see Mr Darcy with his daughter. He forgot that they were in company. The mask that he put on went down as soon as he saw his daughter. That is how it should be she thought. Elizabeth nodded to her father and they went back to Longbourn. The Darcy's joined them soon after and Cathy had packed Hanneli's trunk. Elizabeth made sure that Mr Darcy's portfolio was on top of Hanneli's clothes and everything they had made during her stay. Jane, Elizabeth, Mary and Cathy and Mr Bennet went outside to see them off.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"We barely knew she was here. We enjoyed her company. She is a wonderful child. You should be proud of her. So should Mrs Darcy if she was here."

"Thank you Mr Bennet. I will see you at the ball I hope. My cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam will be coming from town for the ball. In his last letter to me he asked when I returned to Longbourn I could ask Miss Catherine if she would dance with him. He would be honoured if she would consent to a dance with him. Forgive me for this forwardness but he is currently in town and will be here by the day of the ball. They may not meet until then and if the rumours in Meryton are true you are a very popular young woman Miss Catherine my cousin may have some rivals for your dance card. Now I must go."

"Papa?" Cathy questioned

"It is your decision Cathy." Mr Bennet said.

"Mr Darcy would you please tell Colonel Fitzwilliam that I would be honoured to dance with him." Cathy said.

"I will Miss Catherine." On that Darcy got up onto his horse and set off with Hanneli between his legs.

When he got back to Netherfield he put Hanneli down for a nap and unpacked her belongings. On the top was his portfolio. Miss Elizabeth must have seen the drawings that he had done of her. He was unsure what to make of it all. He read until Hanneli woke up.

Back at Longbourn Mr Collins finally had his chance to ask Elizabeth for a dance at the ball. The invitation had been extended much to Elizabeth's chargrin to Mr Collins. They were all sat in the drawing room when Mr Collins made his announcement.

"I have decided that I will dance with all of my dearest cousins at this most delightful event. Miss Elizabeth I would be honoured to secure your hand for the first three dances." He gave a wide smile that showed his orange teeth. Shivers went down Elizabeth's back and her toes started to curl up.

"I am sorry Mr Collins but I am already engaged for the first two sets with another man. Perhaps Mary would be best placed to have her dance then. As I am engaged and I am sure that Jane will be engaged then as well with Mr Bingley."

"I will wait for you Miss Elizabeth. We will have the 3rd and 4th set." Mr Collins gleefully said. It made Elizabeth cringe at the prospect of dancing with him. If his dancing was as good as his conversation then she would be in Bedlam before the night was out.


	9. The Netherfield Ball

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks go to my beta ElizabethAnneSoph and to all of you who write reviews. I do really appreciate them. This chapter is my longest chapter yet and I hope you enjoy it. I realised that for my birthday treat of a chapter I will have to upload one more chapter this week as well as the one on Monday and on my actual birthday on the 16th.**

**Last time: Darcy returned to Netherfied and on behalf of his cousin asks Cathy for a dance. Mr Collins made his first advance towards Elizabeth.**

The Netherfield Ball.

Longbourn was a flurry of excitement. It was the night of the Netherfield Ball. Gowns were chosen, corsets tied, pins stabbed in hair, shoes tied and perfume liberally dosed on with sprigs of lavender and a rose stuck down the neckline of the gown.

Elizabeth was looking forward to the ball not least the four dances she had with Mr Darcy. The two sets she had with Mr Collins Elizabeth was dreading more than one of her mother's tirades about marriage and money. Her mother had insisted that all of her girls bought new white gowns in the week before the ball then they could each make their own gown into her own style. Jane had added ivory and yellow embroidery to the bodice with a yellow ribbon under the bust. Mary had lifted the neckline adding a grey ribbon to the cuffs of her dress. Cathy since meeting Colonel Fitzwilliam had decided to add red and pink to her gown and lifting the neckline but not as much as Mary. Lydia lowered her neckline adding some expensive orange lace and ribbon to her dress. For Elizabeth she added green ribbon to the cuff and neckline of her dress. She looked in the mirror on the night of the ball. She looked decent enough. The carriage had arrived to take them to the ball.

In his room at Netherfield Darcy was also getting ready for the ball. He would dance his dances with Elizabeth and maybe one with Caroline then he would leave to be with his daughter. He had decided to tie his beard and hair with dark green ribbon. He wanted to look ½ decent that night.

"Papa why can't Me go to ball?" Hanneli asked bouncing on her bed.

"You're too young and people will trample on you and I don't want a squished daughter. You're not going to a ball till you are 18 years old at the earliest then I am going to lock you up in the Tower of London till you are 25 so you can never leave me. Now how do I look?" He teased his daughter.

"Ansome Papa."

"Now it is time for you to go to sleep Sunny. No excuses." He said. She scrambled onto her bed and put her head on the pillow but she wasn't tired. Darcy blew the candle out and went to find his cousin and reluctantly meet the guests. He hid in a corner waiting. He saw his cousin's scarlet uniform as Richard came towards him.

"My my Darcy why don't you come and stand where people will see you. I am looking forward to dancing with Miss Catherine. I might ask her for the first set." Richard said. He loved balls. Darcy hated them.

"Yes you claim Miss Catherine and I will claim Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said both said women had just arrived and to the cousins the object of their current desires looked beautiful. Both women stood with their mother and sisters at a table.

"Miss Catherine may I have the pleasure of the first two sets in your company?" Richard asked Cathy who smiled at him. She was already taken in by his charm which was decidedly from his mother's side of the family and not his father's. Cathy was delighted and looked at Lydia who was visibly jealous of the Colonel who was the most handsome officer she'd ever seen.

"Yes you may Colonel. You may have any dance you wish." Cathy said smiling she could tell she was going to enjoy this night and finally have some superiority over Lydia who had yet to be asked to dance the first set.

"Thank you Miss Catherine then may I claim the supper set and the last set of the evening?"

"You may Sir." Cathy smiled. She was smiling more at this ball than she ever did this early and without alcohol. Mrs Bennet then tried to push Lydia at the Colonel which didn't please Cathy or Richard.

"Colonel may I recommend my youngest Lydia for one of your future dance partners? She is much better than Kitty." Mrs Bennet eyed him. He wasn't his cousin or his brother but the younger son and wasn't prepared even after all those years the army for the matchmaking mammas to eye him up for their daughters. No wonder Darcy hated it so much. His Fitzwilliam side was coming out with a vengeance He decided to relent and ask Miss Lydia to dance.

"Miss Lydia may I have the pleasure of the 5th set?"

"I am sorry but that is already taken by Mr Wickham Perhaps another set." Lydia said gleefully.

"Miss Catherine" He offered Cathy his arm and she gladly took it. The set started with the two cousins and their respective sister opposite them.

"You look beautiful Miss Catherine." Cathy smiled and looked down embarrassed. She'd never been called beautiful before only Jane had. She was one of the belles of the county and Cathy wasn't.

"Thank you Colonel. How long have you been in the army?"

"10 years this autumn. My father bought me a commission when I was 21 years old after I finished university. My father was insistent that his second son went to Cambridge. What of your education Miss Catherine?"

"I never had much of an education. Colonel. My elder sisters were more studious than I. For my mother our lack of education is a blessing and that the waiting room I am stuck in till I marry is education enough."

"What do you enjoy doing Miss Catherine?"

"Since Miss Hanna's visit I enjoy reading, cooking, gardening even sewing. I am a great disappointment to my younger sister since her visit. She is the most enchanting child."

"She is someone I could talk about for hours." Richard said and they finished the set and started the next one. Next to them Elizabeth was talking to Darcy.

"I need to apologise for my mother's behaviour that day she came to Netherfield. It is inexcusable." Elizabeth said. Darcy was a good dancer despite not having danced for nearly 4 years.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth. I haven't been challenged like that since my Cambridge days and even then I had my wife to fight my corner. It was the first time I was left on my own without my wife and cousin to defend me. As I am sure you are aware I don't like company and my seclusion for the past few years has done little to help it. Even before I was never good in company I let my wife speak for me if I didn't know the person intimately. Forgive me Miss Elizabeth I rarely speak of my wife." It was the longest speech she'd ever heard him say.

"You must miss your wife." Elizabeth said softly.

"Everyday Miss Elizabeth. Hanneli sees to that. She's the image of her mother."

"Yes she is." Elizabeth said,

"How do you know? Were you acquainted with my wife?"

"No I wasn't but your drawings of her confirm it. She was very beautiful. As is your daughter who will break many hearts."

"Thank you for the warning Miss Elizabeth. Her mother broke many a man's heart before she married me. She could have married the Viscount of Huddersfield but instead she married a farmer. I used to joke with her about it." He smiled to himself. Elizabeth was happy to see him smile. "I am sorry I insulted your education Miss Elizabeth but my wife and I fell in love over poetry and to me that is the best way to fall in love" He added.

"Sir my education I know is limited and I am not ashamed of it. It was an insult my family deserved. Your cousin is a lively man." Elizabeth observed.

"He is. He is the brother I never had." Darcy said softly. Richard was the brother he never had. They had grown up together.

"He is enjoying my sister Cathy's company it seems." Elizabeth observed.

"I thought she was called Kitty?"

"She was until your cousin rescued your daughter from your aunt. After that she wanted to be known as Cathy. My mother will never accept it of course." The dance ended and the gentlemen escorted their dance partners to the table where their parents were sitting. Mr Collins was preparing to pounce on Elizabeth. He'd been lurking near Elizabeth at all times. He had a sly smile on his face as if she was his possession.

Mary always had Mr Collins in her eye line. She was desperate for him to show her favour. She was the most devout of her sisters, the most accomplished on the piano and the most easily impressed by grandeur. If she wasn't married by the age of 26 she'd decided to become a governess. That she was certain of.

Mr Collins couldn't dance. Elizabeth was embarrassed to be dancing with him. She towered over him and she was short for a woman. He was quite stubby Elizabeth compared him to the tall and well-built Mr Darcy who exuded elegance and sophistication. Mr Collins did not. Mr Collins' hands were greasy and he wouldn't stop talking about things that didn't interest her or subjects she wanted to hear about. The decorations of Rosings were one of the most common subjects.

She searched for friendly faces which would give her hope of escape. Jane was talking with the two Bingley sisters. And the two cousins were talking to each other. Both looked like relatives no doubt from their shared grandparents. If it wasn't known that Mr Fittzwilliam Darcy and Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam were cousins they could be mistaken for brothers if the former didn't have a beard. It was strange for Elizabeth but she couldn't wait to dance with Mr Darcy again.

Mrs Bennet was impressed that Jane had made a conquest of Mr Bingley, Lizzy of Mr Darcy and Kitty of the Colonel. Lydia was dancing with every officer in the room. The only thing to do now was to turn those conquests into engagements. She didn't care about Mary. Mary wasn't called Mary For-get-me-not for nothing. She wasn't pretty, lively or well mannered. Mary was the daughter to look after Mr and Mrs Bennet in old age it was decided by her parents.

There was a chuckle of laughter as a child ran through the legs of the guests.

"Uncle Dick, Uncle Dick, Papa, Papa." In that voice that a few guests recognised it was of none other than Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. There were many shrieks as the child made her way through many a lady's gown to her favourite people on earth. She ended up in her Papa's open arms. Everyone was staring at them. Darcy knew what he had to do.

"This is Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. My daughter. Her mother is the late Mrs Hannah Eleanor Washington Darcy. Her paternal grandmother is Lady Anne Fitzwilliam Darcy the youngest daughter of the late 4th Earl of Matlock. Her maternal grandmother is Lady Camilla Guest Washington middle daughter of the late 3rd Viscount of Selby. If I hear anyone question my daughter's parentage or legitimacy I will have it seen that my cousin the Colonel deals with you and not in a nice way." Darcy said. He was proud of his daughter's heritage. The Colonel was ready to second Darcy.

"If anyone attempts to hurt my half cousin and god daughter I will personally see to it that their name is dragged through the mud and now get on with what you were doing." Richard said powerfully. They all obeyed him. They didn't want the wrath of a Colonel down their necks.

"Now dearest Hanneli why are you down here and causing your Papa a great fright and attention he could do without?" Richard asked in his sweet Hanneli voice.

"Me wanted to see pwetty ladies. Papa dance with me. Me dance with Uncle Dick." Hanneli said

"You can't dance Hanneli your too young and what did I say about a squished daughter?" Darcy said to the bundle in his arms.

"Me wanted to see Lilibet and Cathy." On that Elizabeth and Cathy walked past and smiled at her. Richard noticed the smiles. There was a spark in Cathy's eyes.

"Miss Hanna" The Bennet girls said in unison

"Cathy and Lilibet look pwetty." Hanneli chirped

"So do you Miss Hanna. Now why don't you let me, Cathy, your Papa and your Uncle Dick read you a bedtime story and I will play you a lullaby." Elizabeth said sweet making eye contact with Hanneli who was at the same height as her eye line. Hanneli yawned and all four sneaked upstairs. On the way Elizabeth borrowed a fiddle from one of the musicians. Darcy put his daughter on the bed and tucked her in. Cathy started the lullaby with Elizabeth accompanying her on the fiddle.

'There once was a little girl called Hanneli,

Whose admirers were many.

She woke up at a party,

And was a smarty.

She gave the guests a fright.

Then decided to bid them goodnight.'

Elizabeth played quite a free tune with no specific rhythm to Cathy's rhyme. Elizabeth was better on the fiddle than she was on the piano. It was freer than the piano and matched her personality. Hanneli fell asleep very quickly and the four then made their way back down to the ball. The Bennet's going in before the two cousins.

They next saw each other for the supper dance which to a lot of people's surprise was a waltz. Very few people in Meryton knew the waltz but even in Darcy's seclusion he knew how to do it. His cousin Roberta insisted he practise those Christmases he was in seclusion. Aunt Grace Fitzwilliam played while he and Roberta waltzed. His Aunt Grace said that he was a good dancer with Roberta and that he should marry her but they valued each other as friends and not as lovers. Richard also had to practise with his sister and his cousin's Aunt Agapanthus.

The two cousins took their Bennet daughter to the floor and they danced. For Elizabeth she just let him lead. She'd never danced a waltz before but Darcy made her feel at ease. Her feet never touched the floor. She felt warm in his arms and she enjoyed being close to him. He looked down at her. Her eyes drew him in. Her smile drew him in. It was elegant and as she did it her eyes sparkled.

For Cathy, Richard's dancing was impeccable. She was taken in by his smell, his prescience. His looks. She knew Lydia would be jealous of her but she didn't care anymore. She was her own person and would not let her younger sister bully her anymore. She wouldn't push the Colonel into courtship. He was much older than her and had more experience with women and the world. It didn't matter to her that he had that experience. Even if she never saw him again after that night her heart was lost to him.

During the second dance Darcy decided to tell Elizabeth that he, Hanneli and the Colonel would be leaving Meryton soon so that he could be in town to celebrate Hanneli's birthday with his family. It would be her first birthday in town and the anniversary of Hannah's death where he couldn't visit her grave. His family had insisted on it. Especially his Uncle Matthew and Aunt Grace Fitzwilliam. His Aunt Grace Darcy would protest if he took Hanneli back to Pemberley. Their argument was that if he was out in society then he should be in town for Christmas with them. The Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's were unconventional people. They spent Christmas in Town, Easter at Rosings and the Summer at their estates unless one of the women wanted to be part of the Season. The Earl detested the Season. He would rather be in his club getting drunk and gambling much like his eldest son Viscount Bakewell.

"Miss Elizabeth. I am afraid that Myself, my daughter, my cousin and the Bingley's will be leaving Meryton soon. We are expected in town for Christmas and Hanneli's birthday. Mr Bingley has some business in town"

"I understand Mr Darcy. All gentlemen have obligations. Do you know if you will be returning to Hertfordshire?"

"Early January for Mr Bingley. I am unsure about ever returning to Hertfordshire. You mentioned in your letter that your mother is anticipating a match between yourself and your cousin Mr Collins."

"Mr Darcy I would rather die an old maid then marry Mr Collins. He is an odious man. He smells horrible. He has no conversation unless you like Lady Catherine De Bourgh and Fordyce Sermons. I know that Lady Catherine is your Aunt Sir but I feel that I cannot abide him mentioning her every 10 minutes. Everything we do he compares us to Lady Catherine every piece of furniture we own he compares to Rosings Park."

"I take no offense Miss Elizabeth. My aunt is a difficult person. She tried to marry me off to my cousin Anne. She didn't succeed. Or my Aunt the Countess. Everyone wants me to marry my cousins. I can see why my Aunt Catherine chose Mr Collins. She likes to stamp on people. She cannot understand that men and women should have independence in their lives. When I got married I was in University and she expected me to keep Hannah on a string but Hannah was independent and I liked that about her. We were 18 when we married. I don't regret it but it seemed that she lost her youth so I was more liberal with her than many husbands are."

"Have you heard the rumours about Mrs Darcy having an entourage of men and you a harem of women?"

"No I had not but it was not true. I let Hannah have independence but we were faithful to each other from the moment we married to the moment she died. Who has been spreading these rumours Miss Elizabeth?"

"Mr George Wickham."

"Mr Wickham."

"Yes. He is a Lieutenant in the militia."

Darcy turned around to find Wickham flirting with Lydia Bennet. He strode forcefully to Wickham.

"Wickham. Get away from Miss Lydia." He said in a raised voice.

"Ahh Darcy my old adversary. Has your sister got over her disappointment of me not wanting to marry her yet? I am sorry Darcy but I can't marry a child." Wickham said sarcastically with a tone about him that was slightly apologetic. Colonel Fitzwilliam came up behind. He had his hand ready to produce a secret sword he had hidden.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister in that way you blackguard. Leave Miss Lydia Bennet alone. Leave here. You weren't invited."

"I was invited. The invitation was extended to all the officers. I am as welcome here as you are." Wickham said as if he didn't care.

"You are not Sir. You are a blackguard, bounder, rake and a gamester. You seduce my sister who is not yet 16 years old and then try to marry her for her dowry. You have had much more from my family than you deserve. Please leave here now."

"No. You are enjoying yourself why shouldn't I?"

"Lieutenant Wickham leave here now or do I have to speak to your superior officer?" Richard shouted getting his sword out putting the tip under his chin cutting a heart under it.

"You have no authority over me Dicky."

"I do. Now leave here or do I have to be violent. I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it." Richard slashed Wickham's left cheek while Darcy punched his eye and slapped his other cheek. No one messes with Colonel Richard Paul Fitzwilliam and Mr Fitzwilliam Andrew George Darcy. They were more like brother's than cousins.

"Now gentlemen can't we settle this little dispute like gentlemen as I am sure Lady Catherine would want you too?" Mr Collins butted in. Darcy looked to Richard and winked. They each slapped one of his cheeks.

"You have no right to speak to us Sir. Leave us to settle this dispute. You do not know anything about this." Darcy said. He was secretly proud of himself. This was the most entertaining ball he'd ever been to. It would go down in history. Wickham slid out to mend his ego and his cheek.

For the rest of the ball they enjoyed themselves. Even Darcy who danced with more women than he ever had before. He was finally free of Wickham and Richard would see to it that he never saw daylight again.


	10. The Proposal

**Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph my beta. I don't own Pride and Prejudice. This one is the first chapter this week and then chapter 11 on Tuesday which has the title Hanneli Bites (Someone gets bitten and it's not Darcy, Bingley or Richard) I will give a shout out to whoever guesses who she bites, then chapter 12 on Wednesday with the title Hanneli's Birthday. Then it will be back to one chapter a week. Please rate and review. I do appreciate them and I reply to all the reviews I get. Sorry if you repeat review and I am cluttering up your inboxes. **

**Last time: The Netherfield Ball. Hanneli caused chaos as expected, Richard and Cathy danced as did Darcy and Elizabeth. Wickham turned up. Him and Collins ended up getting beaten up.**

The Proposal

The day after the ball Mrs Bennet was all of a flutter. Today was the day that Elizabeth would become engaged to Mr Collins. Her four eldest daughters were all busy in the drawing room working on a secret project that she didn't know or care about. Lydia was visiting Maria Lucas and the officers.

Mrs Bennet had planted Mr Collins in the dining room with the ring she had inherited from a distant aunt. She thought it would be right for it to sit on the hand of Longbourn's future mistress. It was the most valuable ring she owned. It was a big emerald cut ruby surrounded by diamonds on a gold ring. It would drown Elizabeth's slender fingers. She was sure that Lady Catherine would approve. She peaked into the drawing room shouted her daughter. She was busy with her embroidery.

"Lizzy I need you in the dining room."

"Mama I need to finish my work." Lizzy protested. Mrs Bennet came up to her and got her arm to pull her up.

"That can wait now come with me." Elizabeth dropped her sewing and Mrs Bennet dragged her nearly 21 year old daughter in to the dining room where Mr Collins was gleefully waiting for her. Mrs Bennet shut the door and then went to get Mary.

If Lizzy refused then he would have Mary. She had informed Mr Collins at his other chance of happiness. Mary was placed outside the door. Mrs Bennet asked her if she would like to be married to Mr Collins if Lizzy refused and she said yes. She would protect her mother and sisters when her father died. She would have a good life and run her own household, have children and she would have every comfort she needed. She wasn't a romantic like her sisters. She was more practical than romantic.

In the dining room Elizabeth was feeling uncomfortable. Mr Collins was closer to her than he ever had before. Shivers went down her spine as he touched her face tracing a heart with his finger. He took her left hand and placed the ring on it.

"Miss Elizabeth surely you cannot be mistaken. My affection for you is unbounded. You must become my wife." Elizabeth was shocked at the statement. He placed his hand on her face caressing her cheeks. She stepped back but he followed her staring into her eyes. She wanted to leave. He continued "I have spoken to you mother and Lady Catherine De Bourgh of Rosings Park. They have consented to our marriage. You may not have any fortune but your beauty, economy, modesty and personality has made me want you to be my wife." He stroked her arms making her hair stand on end. He smiled widely.

"Mr Collins" Elizabeth stepped back again but he followed her still touching her.

"I have to add that you weren't my first choice but when I saw you defend your friend, I decided that you would be my wife. You would have to change of course. You should be calm in her Ladyship's prescience and respect her. She is of greater standing than you and demands and deserves your respect." Mr Collins said nuzzling her chin. Elizabeth stepped back and stared at him in the eyes.

"She does not Sir!" Elizabeth forcefully said. She didn't want to be there.

"Why Miss Elizabeth? She is a Lady in the upper echelons of society."

"She tried to kidnap her great niece. She deserves no more respect than a dog should respect a cat. I do not respect you. I never will be able to! I certainly don't respect Lady Catherine. As for changing who I am. I will change for no man. You repulse me. You make me vomit every time you come near me."

"Young ladies generally refuse a gentleman when he first professes love for her. I will leave you and ask you again when you realise that my love for you is true. This maybe the only marriage proposal you may ever receive." He went towards the door but Elizabeth stopped him. Mr Collins cupped her breast.

"Sir I would never accept you no matter how many times you asked me. I will never marry you. I do not care if I do not receive another marriage proposal. I will be a happy spinster. I could never attach myself to a man like you for life. Please leave me alone." In a moment of madness she slapped and kicked him in the gentleman's area. She threw the ring at his head. She slammed the door in his face, grabbed her coat, let her hair down and went out into the rain that would give her the release she needed.

Mrs Bennet meanwhile opened the door to find Mr Collins keeled over in pain on the floor. Mary rushed in to help him up onto a chair. She smiled at him. She picked the ring up and put it onto the table.

"Are you well Mr Collins?" She asked

"I am well. Thank you Miss Mary." Mr Collins responded. His cheek was bloody and the other not much better from the night before. He looked like a doll with two bright cheeks. Mary went to get some water and a clean rag. She treated both his cheeks which had drawn blood from the shock. Blood was the theme of the day it seemed with Mr Wickham and Mr Collins' blood been drawn. Mr Collins looked at Mary. She was his angel.

"Miss Mary will you marry me?" He asked her. Mary thought about it. This may be the only chance she would have at happiness and a family. She would protect her sisters when her father died. She'd made her decision.

"Yes Mr Collins I will marry you." She said

"You do me a great honour Miss Mary." Mr Collins kissed her hand. Mrs Bennet rushed in. Mary was now her golden girl. She would save the family from ruin. Mary would have a grand wedding as befitting the heir to Longbourn's future wife.

"Mr Bennet, Mr Bennet." Mrs Bennet shouted. He came out of his library and Jane and Cathy came to see the commotion that was erupting in the house.

"Yes Mrs Bennet." Mr Bennet sighed

"We are saved. Mary is to marry Mr Collins." Mrs Bennet gushed.

"He has not obtained my permission." Mr Bennet said cautiously.

"I gave it to him for you. I said that if he couldn't have Lizzy he could have Mary. He's her only chance. No one else would take her."

"Mary do you want this? Think about it now." Mr Bennet asked Mary sternly.

"Yes Papa I do. I want to extend an invitation to Cathy and Lizzy to come to Hunsford at Easter. Jane will be in London at that time and I know how much Lizzy and Cathy would like to travel." Mary said.

"We would be delighted Mary. Congratulations. I am sure Lizzy would like to come too. When she returns we will tell her." Cathy said. She knew Mary was sacrificing herself but would she do the same in her situation? Probably not. At least Mr Collins was malleable and she'd run her own house but, with Lady Catherine De Bourgh as patroness would Mary really run her own house or would she be a servant in her husband's home that was run by Lady Catherine? Cathy would have to wait and see.


	11. Hanneli Bites

**Thanks again to my beta ElizabethAnneSoph. I don't own Pride and Prejudice. This is my second of three chapters this week. Please rate and review. **

**Last time: Collins proposed to Elizabeth and she rejected him. He then proposed to Mary and she accepted him**

Hanneli Bites

It was time for the Darcy's and the Bingley's to leave Netherfield. The Bingley's were to spend Christmas in London and Darcy wanted Hanneli to spend her birthday with his Uncle and Aunt the Earl and Countess of Matlock. It was the one time in the year that all the family got together in one room for a week. For the past three years Darcy hadn't attended the London gathering but they invited themselves to Pemberley each year to celebrate Hanneli's birthday and later Christmas. This year Hanneli would truly be able to appreciate it the only downside of having it in London is that Darcy couldn't wrap up his daughter and take her on a sleigh ride in the snow. Even as a baby she loved the sleigh rides and now as she was approaching her 4th birthday she loved them even more. For Hanneli it was her first Christmas and birthday of significance. She was the youngest Darcy and the youngest Fitzwilliam she relished the attention. None of her half cousins on the Fitzwilliam side had married. Her half cousin the Viscount of Bakewell known to the family as Freddy had yet to marry. His sister Roberta know to Hanneli as Auntie Bert who at 30 hadn't found someone to be tied to and neither had her beloved Uncle Dick. Her other half cousins the Darcy's and the Philpots and Washingtons had much older children who she rarely saw. She had once said to her Uncle Dick that when her father died he would be her father. He'd laughed it off then he told Darcy. Hanneli was too bright for her age.

Hanneli was sat in between Darcy and Caroline Bingley who secretly thought that they made quite a pleasant family group. When they were married she would see to it that Hanneli travelled in her own carriage with her nanny and governess leaving her and Darcy a chance to become a member of the post-chaise and four club ideally it would be on the road to Pemberley her future home.

"We make quite the family do we not Mr Darcy? With us keeping young Miss Darcy safe. I think that she has my colouring" Miss Bingley proudly announced.

"She has her mother's colouring your colouring is too dark for Mrs Darcy was as pale as sheet. Miss Darcy takes after her. We could never be mistaken for family Miss Bingley." Darcy said.

"But we do look alike don't we Charles. Can you see the resemblance?" Miss Bingley protested.

"No Caroline. You look nothing like Miss Hanna. Even if you tried with white powder which I might add has been out of fashion for a long time. Miss Hanna is the perfect English Rose with her white skin and beautiful lips. She will break hearts one day. You Caroline will not." It was a shock for Caroline to be stood up to by Charles. Why was everyone taken in by this little girl? She put her fingers under Hanneli's chin.

Inside Hanneli's head she was thinking that she could take her chance and make sure that Miss Bingley will stay away from her Papa. Her hand was where she wanted it. In a quick flash blood was seeping from Caroline's hand. Caroline picked up Hanneli and put her over her knee in a second. When Darcy noticed a few seconds later that Caroline was beating Hanneli as hard as she could he picked her up off Caroline's knee and soothed her. She was crying her eyes out. He would have to soothe her more later. He wasn't angry with her. He could never be angry with her but harsh words would be said when they got home but harsh words would be given to Miss Bingley now.

"How DARE you touch my daughter." Darcy shouted. His anger was building up inside even more than it had been when his daughter was being beaten.

"She bit me. You should be reprimanding her not me." Miss Bingley protested. How dare her future husband take his daughters side over hers. Hanneli was a child and she was an adult.

"You beat her without my permission. She is my daughter to punish. You have no right to touch my daughter. She is three years old. She doesn't know what is right and wrong. STOP THE CARRIAGE" Darcy shouted and hit the roof. The carriage came to a halt. They were in the middle of nowhere. It was raining.

"Miss Bingley. GET OUT." Darcy said.

"Now wait Darcy this is my sister. You can't throw her out in the middle of nowhere." Bingley protested.

"I will see that she is thrown out at the next village to catch the public stagecoach. She will sit with the coachman." Darcy said. He wanted her out of his sight. He wanted to be alone with Hanneli. He pushed Miss Bingley out of the carriage on to the ground. It was muddy and she had mud on her face and on her gown and cloak. She scrambled to get back into the coach but he shut the door. The coachman hearing his master's outburst refused to help her up onto the top of the carriage.

"Help me damn you. And get me some cloth so I can bind my hand. Now or you may regret it." Caroline shouted. She would not be insulted by her future husband. She got on to the top of the carriage and it started to move again. The coachman who valued his job didn't give her anything to bind her hand. She had to tear her dress to make a binding for her hand.

Caroline was made to sit on top of the carriage until they reached London. Darcy had been holding Hanneli in his arms soothing her. After the incident he decided to speak to Hanneli. Bingley got out his book and shut his ears for the tender moment between father and daughter.

"Hanneli you shouldn't have done that to Miss Bingley. I want you to promise me you'll never do it again."

"Yes Papa."

"Do you understand me Hanneli?"

"Yes Papa."

"I love you."

"I love you Papa." She nuzzled her head into his beard and fell asleep in his arms.

Bingley looked at Darcy and his daughter. They were the closest father and daughter he'd seen in his life. Hanneli could do no wrong and Caroline could do no right. She would be sent to their relatives in Newcastle upon Tyne as soon as he could arrange it. Perhaps his relatives would knock some sense into her.


	12. Hanneli's Birthday

**Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph. I don't own Pride and Prejudice. This is the last of my three chapters this week. A shoutout to lovepj who guessed who Hanneli bit. The following chapters will be posted on Mondays. I'm going to list the lineage at the bottom of this chapter so you all don't get confused. Please rate and review. **

**Last time: Hanneli bit Miss Bingley's hand and Darcy threw her out of the carriage. **

Hanneli's Birthday- November 1820

It was Hanneli's fourth birthday. The first birthday that she would remember. She knew that for her Papa it was a sad day because her Mama died the day she was born. She never asked for anything from her father and relatives but there was something this year that she really wanted above nothing else. A Mama. She knew she wouldn't get one on her birthday but she might in the months to come.

The Darcy's and Fitzwilliams gathered at Darcy's House in Grosvenor Square at 10am on the morning of Hanneli's Birthday. The servants were seen bringing in piles of presents from various people into the drawing room. Carriages lined the square dropping off presents. The females in the family always spoiled Hanneli and this occasion was no different. For the men of the family they always saw a drop in their bank balances whenever Christmas or Hanneli's birthday was near but they all loved her.

The Washington's sent Hanneli £100 for every year of her life each year. She would have £800 in the bank account that Darcy had made for her so that she had some money for when she either married or when she was 21.

Darcy never spoiled his daughter to the extent that his relatives spoiled her but he knew that it would get worse as she got older.

Hanneli ate her breakfast of porridge and an apple with some milk. She dressed herself in a dark blue dress with a white pinafore with some help of Claire her maid. Claire plaited Hanneli's hair and put some ribbon in it. She wished her friends Lilibet and Cathy were there. Claire helped Hanneli down the stairs and into the drawing room.

Lady Grace Darcy (Darcy's aunt by marriage) was the first hug Hanneli received, then Lady Agapanthus Philpot, the Countess of Matlock Lady Grace Fitzwilliam and Richard's mother and then Lady Roberta Fitzwilliam and finally her Aunt Georgiana, who was very withdrawn and was sitting on the window seat staring out into space. The family knew to leave her alone as did Hanneli. Her Papa told her that her Aunt Georgie was ill and she was not to be disturbed.

The males then descended on Hanneli with Sir Andrew Darcy, Lord Philip Philpot, The Earl of Matlock Lord Matthew, The Viscount of Bakewell Lord Frederick Fitzwilliam, Hanneli's beloved Uncle Dick or Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam and finally her father. She was content.

She looked at the table of presents. She was attracted to a large box that hadn't been prettily wrapped like the others. It was plain brown paper. She tried to pick it up but it was too heavy for her. She picked up the letter that was on top and gave it to her Papa to read.

The letter read:

"Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy,

Happy Birthday from Jane, Lilibet, Mary, Cathy and Uncle Dave in Meryton. You are now four years old a big girl. I hope you will never forget us here in Meryton and that your time with us was happy. You're with your family who all love you but you have friends here in Meryton who also love you. Before you know it you will be a young woman stealing young men's heart something which your Papa will dread. Now a witty poem courtesy of Lilibet and Cathy;

You're four.

Why would you want to be more?

You're a beautiful child.

Who likes to be wild.

You tug at people's hearts

"It is hard for us to be apart.

Please do not dally.

Or tarry.

Do not grow.

It will cause woe.

Have a great day.

Let us meet again in May

Happy Birthday Miss Hanna

Love from

Uncle Dave, Jane, Lilibet, Mary and Cathy Bennet"

"Who are the Bennets?" Lady Grace Darcy asked

"They looked after Hanneli when I came to town on business." Darcy said and looked at his sister sat at the window staring into space. He hoped that she would recover soon.

"I like Jane, Lilibet, Mary, Cathy and Uncle Dave." Hanneli chirped in.

"Are they a good family Fitwilliam?" Lady Agapanthus asked. Both Darcy and the Colonel turned around.

"I mean both of you." She added.

"They are a good family. They protected Hanneli from the claws of Aunt Catherine very well and they are very beautiful girls." The Colonel said proudly.

"The youngest daughter and the mother are unbearable but the others are beautiful in looks and in personality. It is a family of 5 daughters. They started teaching Hanneli while she stayed with them. Can we celebrate my daughter's birthday and open her presents?" Darcy started getting angry. He wanted to escape to his study and be with Hannah but he must be with Hanneli and not make her feel unwanted. He lifted out a beautiful green dress out of the box from the Bennet's It was simple and elegant with a small amount of white lace on the hem and the cuffs.

"What do you think Hanneli?"

"Me like dress." She smiled. Her cheeks puffed out in glee. Darcy pulled out another 3 dresses. One from each of the sisters reflecting their personalities. Elizabeth's the green, Jane a subtle pink, Mary a dark blue and Cathy a summery yellow. All had corresponding embroidery. There was matching shoes and hair ribbons. There were also 4 white aprons included in the box. Hanneli loved wearing white aprons like the Bennet girls. The pains the girls had gone to and the secretive nature of what they were making for her. He brought out a painting of Longbourn. It had a man, 4 women and a child stood outside the front door. On closer inspection it was the Bennet girls and their father with Hanneli. It was a very good portrait and well done. The Bennets were too good to her. He found some sewing patterns with examples and the thread and fabric she'd need to complete them. There were also her favourite books and pressed flowers in the box. Mr Darcy and Richard were shocked at the generosity of the Bennets. Elizabeth's smile came to him. He knew that it was her idea. He smiled to himself. He kept that inner smile with him all day. He would see to it that the portrait of Longbourn was hung in his bedroom wherever he and Hanneli stayed. At the bottom of the box he saw two more portraits. One of Hanneli and the other of him. Both were done by Miss Elizabeth. She'd captured him very well. It was like he was looking at a mirror. These simple presents meant a lot to Darcy and Hanneli. Hanneli twirled the dresses against her body. She didn't want to open any more presents. These were the best presents she'd ever had. Lady Grace Darcy made Hanneli open more of her presents. The Matlocks and Lady Roberta bought her more dresses from the finest modiste in London and a new rocking horse. The Philpots gave her even more dresses and dolls complete with clothes. Viscount Bakewell bought her a new bonnet on the advice of his mother. The Darcy's bought her even more dresses, shoes, bonnets and toys. Nothing was too good for Miss Hanneli. She had a complete new wardrobe. Darcy wouldn't have to go clothes shopping for his daughter for a very long time it seemed. Richard on the advice of Georgiana (who hadn't bought her niece anything because of what happened) and on the approval of Darcy had bought Hanneli two black Labrador puppies. Hanneli's eyes were lost at the two bundles of fluff. She instantly fell for them and started stroking them giving them love. One was male and the other was a female. She looked up to the Colonel.

"What are they called?" Hanneli asked

"They don't have names. You can choose. One is a boy and the other a girl. Shall we all help name them?"

"Yes please Uncle Dick." Hanneli said sweetly,

"Fanny and Dick" The Earl suggested. The adults laughed but it went over Hanneli's head. The Earl was already drunk. He was rarely sober.

"Chlamydia and Syphilis if you're going down that road." Bakewell suggested

"Don't listen to them Hanneli. What about Flora and Fauna?" Lady Agapanthus suggested.

"Just because you don't like your name Ag doesn't mean that you should inflict other names like it on Hanneli's puppies." Bakewell joked

"I hate my name. I couldn't spell it till I was 10 years old. I was teased incessantly about it. Only my friend Madeline didn't say anything." Agapanthus complained.

"At least Ag has an interesting name. I hate mine. It's the female version of Robert. Only Hanneli makes it fun. Don't you sweetie." Lady Roberta tickled Hanneli's chin

"Auntie Bert, Auntie Bert." Hanneli chortled.

"See. Now what is this my dearest brother of you and Darcy wanting me to go with you into the Dragon's Den this Easter? Darcy you haven't been to Aunt Catherine's since Hannah died. She hated going there never mind the fact that Aunt Catherine hated you for marrying her in the first place. You were destined for Anne according to her. Can you remember as children, she used to preach to us all that Anne and Billy would be together and that I shouldn't encourage you?. Not that I needed to. As soon as you met Hannah you were lost. I'm not going. I hate Rosings I wouldn't go there if you paid me." Roberta protested. Richard loved his sister.

"We need you dearest sister. Darcy is bringing Hanneli with him and you are needed to keep Anne entertained and not thinking about how she can secure Darcy. You can entertain Aunt Catherine as well to keep her mind off Hanneli as well. Remember I had to rescue Hanneli from the clutches of Aunt Catherine. She had help from her parson and Mrs Bennet. The parson is heir to the Bennet's estate of Longbourn and by the looks of it he's engaged to one of the daughter's. Have you seen the paper today?" Richard tried to convince his sister. He got a copy of the paper and read the announcement.

"Mr and Mrs David Bennet of Longbourn House, Meryton, Hertfordshire are proud to announce the betrothal of Mr William Algernon Obadiah Collins rector of St Patrick's Church, Hunsford, Kent to their daughter Miss Mary Chrysanthemum Peony Bennet. The marriage will take place at St Bartholomew's Church, Meryton on the 6th December 1820." "It is as verbose as I expected. You know Miss Mary a little don't you Darcy?" Richard questioned.

"I don't know her very well but she will suit Mr Collins. She maybe a hard nut for Aunt Catherine to crack. She's bright and knows her own mind something that Aunt Catherine doesn't like." Darcy passed off. A servant came in with a letter on a silver salver.

"Sir from Meryton. It is for Miss Hanna." The servant left and Darcy read the letter.

"Well Hanneli. The Bennets think a lot of you. They have asked you to be a bridesmaid for Miss Mary's wedding along with their cousins' the Gardiners children. Would you like that?" Darcy asked

"Yes please." She ran into his legs and hugged them.

"They want you to wear your new yellow dress that Miss Catherine made you and your blue hair ribbon and shoes. I will see to it that we go to Netherfield with Bingley but without Miss Bingley. I can't stand that woman." Darcy started to get angry as he mentioned Miss Bingley's name.

"Billy didn't you push her out of the carriage?" The Countess asked

"I did. She hit Hanneli. I wouldn't stand for it. She had to right to hit her."

"What did she do to hit her?" Ag asked

"She bit Miss Bingley's hand." The entire room roared with laughter. Even Georgiana chuckled.

"Little Vampire Hanneli. Now these dogs what are you going to name them?" Richard said trying to control his laughter.

"Rosie and Jim." Hanneli sang.

"What about your new dolls?" Lady Grace Darcy asked

"Jane, Lilibet, Mary, Cathy and Sally." Hanneli said while playing with Rosie and Jim. Darcy looked at his daughter. She was happy. The Bennets had made her so. He couldn't hope for a better daughter. Hannah would be proud. He left Hanneli with his relatives and went to his study. There he looked at Hannah's portrait. He'd done it while she was pregnant. She was beautiful. There was so much of Hannah in Hanneli. Her deviousness and her ability to make the correct judgement on a person just by their first impression. She was always right. She was right about the Bingley's and his aunt Catherine. Luckily Hannah had never liked his aunt either. He returned to the drawing room, picked up his daughter and swung her around. He said 'I love you Hanna Elinor Darcy.'

"I love you too Papa." She kissed his cheek. For his relatives Darcy's parenting methods were unusual but they suited him. Hanneli was the light in his life but they all wondered if another light was about to turn on in his life. The women would stop encouraging him to marry and leave him be. For Darcy had to pressure Bingley into making an honest woman out of Miss Jane Bennet. He was content.

For the rest of the day the Darcy's and the Fitzwilliam's enjoyed cake, games, alcohol for the gentlemen apart from Darcy. Hanneli gave them a fashion show of all her new dresses. They agreed that the Bennet girls dresses were the best. If Miss Mary wasn't to marry Mr Collins after their father had died he could see them setting up shop making dresses and gowns for even the most discerning client of the ton. If his aunts and cousin was impressed with what they had produced for Hanneli even if they didn't set up shop he could see his family making an order for a dress or two.

Hanneli slept well that night. It was her day. She dreamt that her Mama was proud of her and so was Lilibet who she wished would be her Mama. Hanneli concocted a plan to make her Papa marry Lilibet. She would be her Mama.

**Lineage of the Darcy/Fitzwilliam family.**

Fitzwilliam Darcy is the son of George and Lady Anne Darcy nee Fitzwilliam.

Georgiana is Darcy's sister and the only daughter of George and Lady Anne

George has a brother Sir Andrew who is married to Lady Grace Darcy.

George had a sister called Agapanthus (Ag) who is married to Lord Philip Philpot.

Lady Anne has a elder brother Matthew the Earl of Matlock he is married to another Lady Grace their children are Frederick (Viscount of Bakewell), Richard (Dick) and Roberta (Bert).

Lady Anne's older sister is Lady Catherine De Bourgh who married Sir Lewis De Bourgh and they had a daughter Anne.


	13. Mary's Wedding

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks again to ElizabethAnneSoph my beta. This chapter is short sorry but the next one should be nice and long. **

**Last time: It was Hanneli's 4th Birthday. The Fitzwilliam's, Darcy's and Philpots celebrated with her and spoiled her rotten. Hanneli devised a plan to get her beloved Papa to marry her dearest friend. Lilibet. **

Mary's Wedding

Longbourn was all of a flutter. The next day was Mary's Wedding Day. The Darcy's had come the day before from London. Hanneli was excited at being a bridesmaid. She was dancing around. They had all eaten a meal together and Jane spent a great deal of time with Bingley. Elizabeth knew what this time meant for her sister. She was a happy chaperone. She kept her eye on her work. Mr Darcy was also chaperoning the couple and he just drew at the table keeping quiet. Hanneli was asleep on his lap as he drew. It was nearly 9pm.

"Come Bingley let us return to Netherfield. This one is asleep all ready and I am tired. It will be a long day tomorrow." Darcy said manoeuvring his daughter into his arms and his artwork into a tube which had a back strap. Hanneli had spent the day playing with Rosalind, Margaret and Ophelia Gardiner. They were the only children she had ever played with that were near her own age. Rosalind was 7, Margaret 5 and Ophelia 3. All were lively girls and Hanneli enjoyed the freedom that she had while playing with them. She was tired out.

The next day Mary married Mr Collins. She wore her best dress. The same one she wore to the ball. She had pinned her hair up and fixed a piece of lace to create a veil. Her bridesmaids were her cousins the Gardiners, Hanna Darcy and her sisters including Lydia who made a fuss over the fact that the officers had not been invited. Mr Wickham still hadn't recovered from his injuries that Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam had inflicted on him. He never would. His manhood and his pride were damaged.

Mary had a glow about her that only an engaged woman would have. The service was quick. Mr Collins was upset that his beloved patroness was absent but Mr Darcy and his daughter's presence made up for that. The nephew and great niece of his patroness meant that he had her approbation in his mind. Mr Collins was pleased with himself. He had his wife that would give him an heir that his patroness said that he needed. Whatever his patroness wanted she got. They were to go straight to Rosings to begin their lives together. The couple left for Kent with Mary knowing that she would see two of her sisters soon.

After saying goodbye to her sister, Elizabeth sat on a bench under a greenwood tree when Hanneli came up with Mr Darcy shouting

"Swings, Swings" Elizabeth got up and she and Mr Darcy played Hanneli's favourite game. They stole secret looks between each other. Both felt that they were falling in love with the other but it was hard to tell what the other was feeling. Darcy didn't want to betray Hannah and Elizabeth had to consider if she would end up living in Hannah's shadow and not be herself. They smiled constantly enjoying this time they had together with Hanneli as chaperone.

All three could have continued in this happy contentment for many hours but Mrs Bennet came rushing up to the threesome shouting about Jane's engagement to Mr Bingley. Darcy had succeeded in convincing Bingley to marry Jane. It hadn't taken him long to accomplish his task.

All three went back to the house with Hanneli in Darcy's arms and Elizabeth and Darcy holding hands not knowing that they were doing it.

"Jane." Elizabeth shouted running up to her giving her a hug.

"I am very happy Lizzy. Promise me that when you return from Kent you will be my maid of honour?"

"Of course I will Jane. You are marrying the best of men. I am very envious of you." Elizabeth replied enthusiastically. She was thinking deep down that she would like to marry. She knew that the man who she thought had her heart didn't share her feelings. He was in love with another woman.

"Darcy I expect you to stand up with me." Bingley enthused. The men shook hands.

"It would be an honour Bingley." Darcy replied. He wished he was engaged but his heart was torn in two. His love for Hannah and his burgeoning love for Elizabeth.

"Miss Hanna will you be a bridesmaid?" Jane addressed Hanneli

"Can I papa?" Hanneli asked looking up.

"Of course you can. Bingley will you and your fiancé bare to be apart from each other till I and Miss Hanna return from my aunts."

"Of course Darcy. I think an April wedding will suit. I fear Mrs Bennet needs time to recover from this wedding then plan ours." Bingley joked.

"I am sure she will." Darcy laughed. It was the first time anyone other than his immediate family had heard him laugh. He felt bad at laughing at Mrs Bennet's expense but she was the funniest and silliest person she had ever met.

The evening passed peacefully. Darcy and Hanneli returned to London the day after the wedding for Christmas. Darcy had arranged with Mr and Mrs Gardiner for Hanneli and the Gardiner girls to write to each other. It proved to be a good correspondence. Darcy respected the Gardiners and respected their children as well. They were good for Hanneli. She couldn't continue to keep company with people that were 10 times her age. Bingley stayed with the Bennets. The Hursts and Caroline stayed with Mr Hurst's family in Bath where Mr Hurst got rip roaring drunk every night. Christmas was a peaceful affair throughout even the Earl enjoyed getting drunk more than he used to. For the new Mrs Collins it was a crash course in the ways of Lady Catherine De Bourgh. She couldn't wait for her sisters to arrive in the Spring to give her some rest bite from the Grand Lady


	14. The Gardiners

**This isn't the chapter I wanted to put up as I haven't finished it yet and I didn't want to put up a lackluster half chapter so I wrote this as a add on during my breaks from revison. Hopefully you will all like it. It is set January to March 1821 but goes into the childhoods of Mrs Bennet, Darcy and Jane and Elizabeth. I found this time period interesting to research and write about. **

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph my beta again. Please rate and review. **

**Sorry about the grammar.**

**Last time: Mary married Mr Collins and Bingley proposed to Jane who accepted him. Hanneli's plan began. **

**Next up I promise will be: Elizabeth and Cathy visit Mary. **

**The Gardiners. **

Between January and March, Darcy arranged for Hanneli to meet with the Gardiner's three girls Rosalind, Margaret and Ophelia to play, every week sometimes twice a week depending on their schedules. They alternated between Darcy House and the Gardiner's home in Gracechurch Street, Cheapside. The Gardiners home was light and airy considering the proximity to Mr Gardiner's business. Mr Edward Gardiner was a manufacturer specialising in fabric from abroad. His warehouses were known to be some of the best in London. He had many fashionable patrons but he always kept a modest economy.

He'd married the young Madeline Fraser from Lambton 12 years before in 1808. They had met at Lyme and instantly fell in love. Within 6 months they were married. Madeline loved the country air and was a hardy Derbyshire Dame at heart. She missed the quietness of Lambton but would do anything for her beloved husband. He'd promised her that they would retire to Derbyshire when they were older. They always took a holiday to the coast every year or back up to Derbyshire to visit Madeline's family. The Gardiners had 6 children of their own: Edward-11, Benedick- 9, Rosalind- 7, Margaret-5, Ophelia-3 and finally Andrew- 1 but they always said that they had 11 children. Mr Gardiner's nieces were as part of the family as his own children. After he had married he saw to it that the eldest undertook their education with him and Madeline in London. He'd taken Jane and Elizabeth with him to Lyme that summer where he'd met Madeline. It was those two who had brought him and Madeline together.

He'd once met the MP for Yorkshire the Kingston upon Hull born and Anti-Slavery Campaigner William Wilberforce. Like many men in trade Mr Gardiner had supported the campaign and was pleased when it was finally put through Parliament in 1807. Apart from the War with France the Slave Trade Campaign was the most interesting piece of news to come from the government in a long while aside from the late King's madness.

While Hanneli was playing with the young Gardiners, Darcy and Mr Gardiner often found themselves talking and getting to know each other. Darcy saw a kindred spirit in Mr Gardiner. He saw that he was compassionate, caring and had a love of life, his family and his work. He saw no shame in associating with him. He and his father had met him once before at a rally for the Slave Trade Campaign but they had lost touch. It had been a shame but now with their common interests he hoped to further his acquaintance. He could see that Mr Gardiner's business was sound and felt that he should invest some money into it.

During the Campaign both families had decided to not drink tea with sugar in. The young Fanny Gardiner wasn't best pleased. She would say 'I'm not sweet without my tea. It is undrinkable so what if slaves made it all they are is unpaid labourers they have a good life.' This shocked old Mr Graham Gardiner her father. He wished he had never lavished his youngest daughter.

The Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's also followed suit by not having sugar in their tea so much so that even after the bill had been past they still didn't take it in their tea. Unless you were Lady Catherine De Bourgh who had more sugar in her tea than most people put into a cake. Her philosophy was that of the beheaded French Queen Marie Antoinette 'Let them Eat Cake' when it came to the lack of bread in the lower classes.

Hanneli loved playing with the Gardiners. She felt free and had the chance to be a true child. She loved spending time with not just Rosalind, Margaret and Ophelia but also the two elder Gardiner boys Edward and Benedick. They didn't treat her special they treated her like another sister. From a glance all the children did look like siblings. The Gardiners were all blonde haired and blue eyed much like their much older cousin Jane and of course Hanneli had her light hair and blue eyes. All of the Gardiner children were well behaved and were often in the room when their parents received visitors much like Hanneli was when Darcy had guests. They had very similar parenting methods. Both the Gardiners and Darcy hated the fact that children were expected to be shut away in the schoolroom from the age of 3. Edward and Benedick Gardiner would learn a lot more observing their father than they would in the schoolroom and the girls would learn more observing their mother in the kitchen and at her work than with any governess. They had a tutor who would come twice a week to give the children a rounded education. The education Darcy hoped to give his daughter.

Darcy also had another ulterior motive in becoming friends with the Gardiners. He wanted to see how Elizabeth could be so different from her mother. He knew now. It was the Gardiner's influence. They're steady well-meaning personalities and love for each other which was evident every time he entered their house. Knowing this influence he felt that he fell in love with her more.

He was sad to leave London for Kent but it had to be done. Normally he avoided London but since meeting the Gardiners he found reasons to stay. He knew that he wanted to invite the Gardiners to the most anticipated ball in the Derbyshire calendar. The Pemberley Midsummer Night's Ball. Mrs Gardiner had never been and it was his chance to try and re-kindle this once proud tradition that his family loved and cherished. The Ball was something that he hadn't given since Hannah's death but this year he felt he should host it. That year he had decided on a performance of the namesake of the Ball. William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. He knew he wanted to play Demetrius but who would be his Helena? Richard would no doubt be Lysander and perhaps if all went well Miss Cathy Bennet would be Hermia if she came with her aunt and uncle on their trip to Derbyshire to visit Mrs Gardiner's relatives. Or if all went well Miss Cathy could come on her own with perhaps Miss Elizabeth as chaperone. His Aunt and Uncle Matlock would be Tatiana and Oberon but who would be Bottom? The only person he could think of was his beloved cousin Roberta. He would be sure to ask her about it on the carriage ride to the Dragon's Den.


	15. Cathy and Elizabeth visit Mary

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

** Sorry for the long time since my last update. Exams and moving took over for me and my beta ElizabethAnneSoph who is amazing as usual. I'm now off for the summer so will have plenty of time to write. I've been on a literary crusade recently visiting two places in the British Isles which were the homes of some of the greatest British Authors. Bath for Jane Austen and Haworth for the Bronte Sisters both were really inspiring. **

**Last time: The history of the Gardiners and Darcy's involvement with the slave trade. Darcy started planning the Midsummer Night's Ball.**

**Cathy and Elizabeth Visit Mary.**

Cathy and Elizabeth were excited to see Mary again. It had been nearly 4 months since the wedding. They would see her in her new home and whether her sacrifice for the family was worth it. Jane was in London buying her trousseau and Lydia was off with the officers. For Cathy and Elizabeth it would be a month of undisturbed peace and quiet. Since Jane's engagement and Mary's wedding their mother had become unbearable even for her most discerning daughters. Jane's wedding was to be grander than Mary's as she was marrying a bigger man of consequence worth over £5000 a year. The bliss started as soon as they boarded the public stagecoach from London to Kent. They had stayed with Jane and the Gardiners for night before departing for Kent. Since Jane's engagement and Mary's wedding Cathy and Elizabeth had become closer as sisters and were more than that now they were friends. Each other's best.

Meanwhile at Rosings Park. Darcy was sacrificing Hanneli to the Dragon. It wasn't going well.

"Hanna Elinor Darcy sit down or I will call for a servant to take you upstairs and send you to bed without any supper. Children should be seen and not heard preferably to be not seen and not heard. In my day children were not seen or heard of till they were 17 then married off as soon as possible. I didn't see Anne till she was 5 when she could walk, talk, feed herself and be polite in society." Lady Catherine shouted. Hanneli had been playing with her dolls in the centre of the floor in her own little world. From what Darcy could grasp from Hanneli's endless chatter one of her dolls was angry with the other and another was in a mood and another one was on the sidelines. She was re-creating the scene she was involved in. She was clever.

"Aunt Catherine you will do no such thing. Hanneli is not doing any harm. She's a child. Come here little one." Richard said. Hanneli dropped her dolls and scrambled up onto Richard's knee.

"I don't like the name Hanneli. She is Hanna while she is here. That is her Christian name even though it is spelt wrong." Darcy went through all the ways you could spell his daughter's first name: Hannah, Hanna, Hana and Hanah.

"It is spelt that way because of my wife Hannah. She wouldn't have liked the confusion of having two people in the same household having exactly the same name. That is why the second 'H' is dropped and Eleanor is spelt Elinor. Luckily it never came to pass that Hannah and Hanneli were ever called their names together. Unluckily my wife never came to see how she has grown. Aunt you cannot judge my wife or my daughter." Darcy stood up for himself, his wife and his daughter much to his cousins delight.

"Did you hear Roberta the parson Mr Collins is having two of his sisters in law to stay?" Lady Catherine announced. Darcy and Richard's ears perked up. They longed to see Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine respectively. Rosings had been a dull place and now it would have life. Richard had decided to pursue and court Miss Catherine Bennet. With his sister, Darcy, Miss Elizabeth and even young Hanneli as chaperones he would prove to her that he was worthy of her. She was almost ½ his age but she acted like she was his age of 30. More than many women of her age would do.

She was beautiful as well. Her grace was better than anyone he'd seen before even in the ton. She was petite but then as was Miss Elizabeth, Darcy's new love. He liked Elizabeth. She was good for Darcy and good for Hanneli. If he married Catherine and Darcy married Elizabeth then he would leave the army and settle near Matlock and Lambton or even Bakewell. He loved Bakewell Pudding. That was his one weakness. He'd eaten one at the White Horse Inn and become addicted. It was a recent invention but he was sure it would soon be served in all of the dining rooms of the ton. He got down on the floor and played with Hanneli and her dolls. Not caring what the company thought.

For Darcy seeing his cousin playing with Hanneli and her dolls took him back to Netherfield when Jane Bennet was ill and he saw Elizabeth Bennet playing with Hanneli in the same way. She looked beautiful but then she always did. Her rich mahogany hair escaping from her chignon. Her glances into space smiling to herself as she watched Hanneli playing. Then Hanneli's mistake in calling Elizabeth 'Mama'. She'd never done anything so sweet and well meaning. Maybe Elizabeth would be Hanneli's Mama if he could ever set Hannah free. He wondered when his aunt would ask them to dine.

"Mr and Mrs Collins and the Miss Bennets will dine with us tomorrow." Lady Catherine announced

"Two more women at table. Well then dearest brother you will never win an argument with more women around the table." Roberta smiled cheekily.

"When did I ever win an argument my dearest sister?" Richard cheekily said.

"That is true." Roberta chirped back

"I am older than you Roberta remember that." Richard pushed.

"By 10 minutes and you never let me forget it." Roberta raised her voice. She hated him playing the age game but she did like the verbal battles between herself and her brother. She didn't have that relationship with her brother Frederick.

"Why would I dearest sister. You should respect your elders."

"Not by 10 minutes dearest brother. You may command men but you do not command me. You will not to be able to command your wife either."

"Of course I won't command my wife. I You're 30 and still unmarried. Can't I as an older brother push you to marry?"

"No you cannot. I am a happy spinster. I will be the maiden aunt to your and Frederick's children. You should marry"

"Frederick will never marry. You and I know that. Everyone knows it."

"Frederick must marry. He is the heir to the Earldom. He must produce an heir just as Darcy must produce an heir. He can't leave Pemberley to a girl." Lady Catherine butted in.

"I can leave Pemberley to a girl. If I do not produce an heir it will go to Hanneli's second eldest male child. The first will inherit his father's estate. We must provide for second sons." Darcy proudly said.

"I agree Darcy. We second sons get put upon." Richard joked

"No you don't. You get better treatment than Freddie. What about 1st and only daughters surely we should benefit from estates, money and property?" Roberta questioned.

"Women benefit from property. Why Roberta what have you been reading. Women should not inherit money or property other than a dowry."

"I haven't been reading anything Aunt. Anne is the heir to Rosings she will benefit from the money and the property. You can't argue with Uncle Lewis' will."

"Anne's situation is different. She was destined from birth to marry Darcy but then he married that Hannah and I hope that he will now marry my Anne as his mother and I planned, produce an heir to unite the great estates of Rosings and Pemberley. The pre-requisite would be that you name your first son Lewis or DeBourgh." Lady Catherine announced. Hanneli liked her Aunt Anne but she did not want her to become her mother. That would be Lilibet.

"Aunt I will never marry Anne or Roberta. I want to find my own wife. I found Hannah."

"You were a child when you married Hannah. Now you are an adult you should abide by your obligations. Your obligations are to marry Anne and to send your daughter to school or a governess to be engaged."

"I would never do that Aunt. What education does a young girl need when she has the servants to teach her? While I was away in London, Hanna learnt more with the servants of the house where she was staying than she ever did with me. When we are at Pemberley Mrs Reynolds and Mrs Brightside teach her. Aunt I will not discuss this anymore I am taking Hanneli out for a walk. Richard, Roberta will you accompany me?"

"Of course we will Darcy." Richard enthused. Richard and Roberta jumped up and got their bonnets and top hats and cloaks. Darcy knew exactly where they would walk to. The Parsonage.

The Bennet sisters and the Collins' were sitting down to tea when Cathy noticed a red coat coming up the drive. She sat down and waited as a Lady should do for the visitors to be announced.

"Sir, Madam there are Mr and Miss Darcy, Lady Roberta and Colonel Fitzwilliam to see the Miss Bennets and Mrs Collins." The servant announced. Cathy smiled to Elizabeth and Elizabeth smiled to Mary and Mary smiled to Cathy.

"Show them in Robbins." Mary smoothed down her dress. The four came in. The men bowed and the ladies curtsied.

"How well you look Mrs Collins. You certainly have livened up the Parsonage." Mr Darcy said happily. He was glad to be away from his Aunt's clutches and her constant complaining that he didn't know how to bring up his daughter. He needed Elizabeth's smile to give him the relief and strength he needed to get through the Easter month. He had it. She smiled at him shyly. Her hair fell forward over her eyes as she blushed. Cathy smiled at Richard. Roberta saw the smiles between the Bennet girls and her brother and cousin.

"May I introduce my sister Lady Roberta Fitzwilliam? Roberta this is Mr and Mrs Collins the parson and Mrs Collins' sisters Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine Bennet."

"Lilibet, Cathy." Hanneli ran to Elizabeth's legs.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Roberta. It is good to see you again Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam and of course you Miss Hanna." Elizabeth grinned. She was happy to see Miss Darcy. She'd grown. Hanneli's hair was parted on the right side held back with a piece of green ribbon.

"I have heard much about you from my brother, cousin and niece Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine." Roberta said. She was astounded by the beauty of the Bennet girls.

"All good I hope?." Cathy asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes of course. I have heard nothing but praise from my relatives. It is such a beautiful day shall we walk?" Roberta suggested.

"I fear that I will be unable to accompany you your Ladyship I have pressing matters with my parishioners but my wife and her sisters will be able to accompany you. I will ask Clara to fetch your bonnets and cloaks." Mr Collins rushed. Before they knew it Mr Collins had pushed his wife, sister's in law and guests out of the door. With two eligible gentlemen in the area and the nephews of his esteemed patroness Mr Collins had decided that it would be beneficial for all involved for both men to marry into his family. It would make him closer to his patroness and his claim to the noble estates of Pemberley and the Edale estate near Halifax the home of the Earl of Matlock but known generally as the Matlock Estate.

Hanneli was also playing cupid. She took hold of her father's hand and then dragged him to Elizabeth and she took the other hand. Cathy and Richard also walked near each other thanks to Hanneli. They walked along the lane with Cathy and Richard at the front, Darcy, Hanneli and Elizabeth in the middle and then the two chaperones of Mary and Roberta bringing up the rear. Mary and Roberta knew their positions of chaperone's well. They never let the couple's get too far ahead of them and chatted contentedly. Mary and Roberta got on well when it came to the subject of Lady Catherine. Despite Lady Catherine being Roberta's aunt she didn't like her. She hated the way she treated her cousin Anne and her brothers and cousin. Luckily for Roberta, Georgiana's situation hadn't been mentioned. If it was they knew that Rosings Park would be ruined and most likely burned down or fall in through Lady Catherine's rage. Her words could cause someone to have a heart attack or at least die of being petrified. That was something Mary knew well.

When she first arrived as a bride little did she knew that Lady Catherine would control every aspect of her life. She resisted of course. She was a Bennet. Bennet women do not give in. With every suggestion that Lady Catherine made Mary rejected it going her own way making the changes she needed to make her life bearable until Mr Collins inherited Longbourn. She flatly refused to wear a house cap preferring to cover her hair with a piece of material if she was ever in the kitchen. She was often seen walking about with her hair loose when Mr Collins became too unbearable. Sometimes she vented her anger out on the piano. That was something that gave her release from Lady Catherine and her husband. Her marriage was a crowded small room. There were three people in that very small room. Herself, her husband and her husband's patroness who would need another room completely to contain her. She defied her husband and the patroness at every level preferring to do things her own way. The way she had been taught growing up and the ways she developed as an adult living with a husband who was easily influenced by his patroness. She had become a good actress since marrying Mr Collins. She put on a front with Lady Catherine agreeing with everything that she said then going against her wishes. Mary felt that she could open up about her troubles to Roberta who was congratulating Mary on her daring to disobey her aunt. If only she knew how the rest of her family didn't listen to her. Lady Catherine's only power was within Hunsford. No one in society listened to her or even her own family.

In Hanneli's mind staring up at her father and Lilibet made her feel happy. They were smiling at each other. Whenever he said something funny Elizabeth hid her face with laughter. When they weren't looking Hanneli switched places with Elizabeth so she was on the outside forcing them together. She looked to her Uncle Dick and Cathy. They were visably enjoying each other's company. They were laughing and joking. Maybe Cathy would be her aunt and Lilibet her mother then Mary and Jane would also be her aunts. She wanted her Papa and Uncle Dick to be happy

As Mary and Roberta saw this behaviour they hung back a bit. On first impressions Roberta liked Cathy just by the way she made her brother laugh and smile. He'd never done that with any other woman before. Their parents had been thrusting women at him whenever he was on leave. Since meeting Cathy, Roberta had seen a twinkle in her beloved brother's eyes. Cathy maybe young but Roberta could tell that she would be good for Richard. She would give him the strength he needed. Their brother Frederick had made it clear that he would never marry. Richard was to be the next Earl of Matlock but had to make his own way in the world until the living became vacant. He had the freedom to choose his own wife no matter of her lack of fortune. He looked into Cathy's eyes. She didn't expect anything from him but he could see that she liked him but propriety prevented them speaking of it and he wouldn't like to give his sister more ammunition.

They walked for the rest of the afternoon and well in to the evening. Both couples didn't want to leave but they knew that they would see each other the next night. For Hanneli there was a glimmer of hope that soon she might have a new Mama.

**Next time: Dinner with the Dragon. **


	16. Dinner with the Dragon

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks again to ElizabethAnneSoph. I am thinking of changing the name of this story. Any suggestions will be welcome.**

**Please Rate and Review.**

**Last time: Cathy and Elizabeth went to visit Mary. The Darcy's, Fitzwilliam's, Mary and the Bennet's went on a walk. **

**Dinner with the Dragon.**

Both the Bennet girls dressed carefully for the evening with Lady Catherine and her daughter the Hon Miss Anne DeBourgh. Cathy wanted to impress Richard with her choice of dark red gown with white trimmings while Elizabeth wore her staple of dark green gown with white trimmings. Mary had to wear her approved gown of maroon brown and a white cap to the gathering. At least Mary had her new friend Roberta to distract her from the tedium of the visits to Rosings. She was sure that Colonel Fitzwilliam would have Cathy's attention all night and Lady Catherine would grill Lizzy about her behaviour when she came to take Hanneli away. Mary would make sure to keep Miss DeBourgh and her mother busy. She wanted her sisters to be happy. It was her task to make that happen. They entered into the Dragon's Den to find Lady Catherine, her daughter, her daughter's companion, Lady Roberta, the Colonel and Mr and Miss Darcy. Hanneli was there at her father's bidding and not the bidding of her great aunt but she had promised to behave. Hanneli smiled when she saw Cathy, Elizabeth and Mary.

"Cathy, Lilibet, Mary." Hanneli ran upto their legs again.

"Miss Darcy sit down this instant. Mr and Mrs Collins, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine please excuse my great niece. She has very poor manners. Manners I feel she may have picked up from you. Since she couldn't have picked up those manners with the Darcy and Fitzwilliam families. She shouldn't even be seen but Darcy insisted." Lady Catherine reprimanded Hanneli who quickly went behind her Papa's legs and started sucking her thumb.

"We will excuse her but her manners have nothing to do with us. She is a child. Her manners will have been formed in the early years of her life and will be changed and developed as she grows. I didn't have the manners I have now when I was a child. How is a child to develop her manners if she doesn't have good examples set by the adults around her. I believe that if you were to look at who has surrounded the child in her life then her manners have been set by her father. When I first met Miss Darcy she had impeccable manners for a girl of her age." Elizabeth defended herself, her family and Mr Darcy. How could a woman who tried to kidnap a child say such things about manners? It seemed that she didn't have any.

"Thank you Miss Bennet. I take it as a compliment." Mr Darcy responded.

The company went straight into the dining room where Lady Catherine took her place at the head of the table with Anne on her left then Mr Collins next to Anne with Roberta on his left and Mary on Roberta's left. Hanneli was sat on Lady Catherine's right. Darcy was on the right of his daughter, Elizabeth was on his left with Richard on her right and Cathy on Richard's right. Both the gentlemen were happy with the seating arrangement. Lady Catherine dictated that she would talk to Anne, Mr Collins would talk to Roberta, Mary to Cathy, Richard to Elizabeth and Darcy to Hanneli.

"How are your family Miss Elizabeth?" Richard asked

"They are very well. My eldest sister is preparing to marry Mr Bingley."

"Mr Bingley. I know he is a friend of Darcy's but we have never met properly. Do you think he is worthy of your sister?"

"Yes I think he is. He is a very gentlemanly and I think that he will treat my sister well." Elizabeth replied

"Do you play the piano forte Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine asked Elizabeth

"A little and poorly but I prefer the fiddle. Cathy and Mary are the piano players in our family." Elizabeth replied taking a sip of her soup.

"The fiddle is an inferior instrument I find. I would never let Anne learn to play the fiddle as it is unladylike. She would strain her arm. If I had ever learnt to play I would have been a great success at it. So would my daughter if she wasn't so frail. Do you draw?"

"No none of us do."

"You didn't have the opportunity it seems. Didn't your governess teach you?"

"We couldn't afford a governess. Our mother taught us and after my uncle married my elder sister and I finished our education with him in London."

"Your mother must have been a slave to your education with 5 daughters in the house and no sons."

"She wasn't shackled to the cause of our education but she gave us the best education she could within the budget she had. Myself, my elder sister and the two other sisters sat around this table have made the most of our education, especially Cathy since she met your nephew. We are very proud of her." Cathy smiled. It was the first time anyone had paid her a compliment in company. Lady Catherine was taken aback by this young woman but she wasn't finished with Miss Elizabeth yet.

"Your youngest sister is 'out'?" Lady Catherine spat

"Yes she is." Elizabeth replied. She wouldn't let the Dragon beat her.

"How old is she?"

"She is 15."

"How old are you?" Elizabeth was shocked at the question.

"I am not old enough to marry without my father's permission only my elder sister Jane is. Mrs Collins is a year younger and my sister Cathy is two years younger. I don't think that it is becoming to ask a woman her age especially if her younger sisters are 'out'. It is a woman's prerogative to keep her age a secret. If a gentleman was to find out his lady love's age then he might break it off."

"Your opinion is very strong for a woman your age. It is very odd for all of the daughter's be out by the age of 15."

"It isn't odd. If 5 sisters close together in age were segregated because the elder were unmarried and 'out' it wouldn't bode well for a happy household. Isn't that what everyone strives for?"Everyone then finished the meal in silence. No one had ever challenged Lady Catherine in her own home. No matter how many times Mary had wanted to. They retired back into the drawing room with the men joining the ladies instead of departing for cigars and brandy.

"Miss Bennet I insist you play for us." Lady Catherine announced

"I will play only if Mary accompanies me enabling the other's in this room to dance." Five mouths dropped. There hadn't been dancing at Rosings for many a year.

"I love to dance." Roberta said even though she knew that she would have to dance with her brother or her cousin or worse Mr Collins

"Of course I will accompany you Lizzy." Mary said happily.

"Very well." Mary and Lizzy went over to the piano to choose some music that would suit a fiddle and the piano. They started to play quietly.

"How is Georgiana, Darcy? I haven't seen her in months." Lady Catherine asked Darcy. He didn't want his aunt of all people to ask him about Georgiana. Only those who needed to know knew about her situation. Himself, Richard, Roberta, his Aunt and Uncle Matlock and his Aunt and Uncle Darcy. It was a tight knit group. Even then not everyone in that group knew the full extent of what happened. Darcy and Richard held it all on their shoulders as legal guardians of Georgiana.

"She is very well thank you Aunt" Darcy looked at Richard. That was far from the truth. Georgiana was almost a recluse and mute.

"Does she play?" Lady Catherine asked

"Yes but not for a while. She has had other matters to attend to." Darcy knew that the piano which was once her favourite hobby was now something she could only tolerate for a hour a week. Wickham had dirtied the piano for her.

"She must practise and become better at it. It will be a great asset when she finally comes 'Out'." Darcy covered Hanneli's ears. He didn't want his aunt's poison getting in to her innocent head.

"She will not be coming 'Out' until she is 21 Aunt. By that time Hanneli will be of an age where I will be able to leave her and accompany my sister on her Season."

"She must be married and soon. How old is she now?"

"16. I see no reason to and neither does Richard. She will be better equipped for the world and the world of marriage in 5 years' time than she is now. I will also be of an age where I might want to sample the delights of the Season myself."

"You will be 33 Darcy. You should be a long time married by then and have more children."

"You forget Aunt that I was married at 18 and have a child."

"A child who needs a mother. I hope you haven't forgotten your mother's wish that you marry Anne. Now you are out of mourning I hope you will decide to obey our wishes."

"I will do no such thing Aunt. Hanneli and only Hanneli will choose me a wife. It will be her step mother and she must like her as much as I do." He kissed and hugged his daughter who was sat playing at his feet with her dolls. If Darcy could remember rightly it was her Cathy, Mary and Lilibet dolls. The dolls she had been given by the people who she loved and were in that room. "Now I want to dance. Bert will you do me the honour?" Darcy asked Roberta putting out his hand to his cousin. Hanneli made her way to the piano and sat on the chair next to Mary. She was entranced by the workings of the piano. She mimicked Mary and Elizabeth.

"Of course I will Billy." Roberta took his hand and replied using his much hated nickname. Richard decided to take his chance.

"Miss Catherine shall we dance to your sisters excellent playing?" Richard asked Cathy who was more than pleased to be asked to dance.

"Why yes I think that we should. Thank you Colonel." She stood up and the two couples went over to a small clear area where they could dance. Mary and Elizabeth gave each other a knowing look and picked up the pace of the music forcing the dancers into a polka. Both had a reason to pick up the pace of the music. They knew that it was important for Cathy as she was dancing with the Colonel. The Colonel was important to Cathy. Mary and Elizabeth could see that Cathy was in love even at the age of 18. It didn't matter that the Colonel was nearly twice her age. Love didn't have an age limit.

"May I say that you look beautiful tonight Miss Cathy."

"Thank you Colonel. Do you visit your Aunt often?"

"Every year at Easter. My Aunt never goes to town or visits my family at Halifax."

"Yorkshire. I have never been there. It must have been beautiful to grow up there."

"Yes it was but I prefer my cousin's home in Derbyshire. I am known to the staff as the guest who never seems to leave. Do you like your home Miss Cathy?"

"Yes I do. I have never travelled much. I didn't go to London for some of my education like my sisters Jane and Elizabeth did. I prefer the quietness of the countryside. I could never imagine myself living in the city."

"I only tolerate town to further my career."

"Have you ever been in any danger Colonel?"

"I was at Waterloo. It was a dreadful time. I was a Captain at the time. After the battle I became a Major as recognition of my contribution."

"You must have been brave."

"I did my duty Miss Cathy. That is all a soldier can do. I have been in the army since I was your age."

"I admire you for it." They continued dancing not breaking eye contact.

"What are you talking of Richard? What are you telling Miss Catherine. I must give you my advice." Lady Catherine butted in. She couldn't stand conversations happening without her.

"We are talking of danger Aunt and my involvement in Waterloo." Richard replied.

"A sorry business Richard. At least you didn't disgrace your family." Lady Catherine

"War is dangerous. If I had disgraced the family then it is my problem to deal with and not yours Aunt. You rarely leave Hunsford."

On the other side of the room Darcy and Roberta

"What do you think of my brother's relationship with Miss Catherine Bennet?" Roberta asked Darcy

"I like it and approve of it. Miss Catherine is a wonderful young woman. Do you approve of her Bert?"

"Don't call me that. Only your daughter can call me Bert. Yes I do approve. He's the only one who is destined to marry. She is a sweet girl and Richard has been through a lot."

"You're not that old Roberta. You still have a chance at happiness."

"I don't. I'm 30 and on the shelf in society's eyes. I think that Miss Cathy will be an excellent Countess of Matlock when the time comes and I will be a proud sister-in-law."

"Do you know his intentions?"

"I can read my brother like a book. He likes her and is in love with her. There is no doubt in that. You have all this to come Darcy. With Georgiana and young Hanneli. My parents love looking after Rosie and Jim. Jim's gone more red in his fur and Rosie has gone a midnight black. Trust Richard to choose the puppies with unconventional colouring but, then it is my brother after all. What's this about me playing Bottom at the ball?"

"You have to play someone Roberta. I am Demetrius, Richard is Lysander, your parents are Oberon and Tatiana you can only play Bottom."

"Trust you and Richard to get the best parts. What about Helena? I don't want to have to fall in love with my brother that is beyond the call of duty. I'd hate to kiss him. You wouldn't be too bad if you ever shave again. What about Hippolyta?"

"I am inviting my friend Mr Gardiner and his wife to play Theseus and Hippolyta. Mrs Gardiner comes from Lambton and it would be my honour if she would play Hippolyta. I am also inviting Mr Gardiner's nieces Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine Bennet to play Helena and Hermia. I have decided that Hanneli as young as she is will play Puck along with Aunt Ag to help her."

"That will please Richard. Did you ever think about your other cousin? I did not want to have to play an ass and fall in love with my own mother. It is incest. It would be like you falling in love with Georgiana. What will she be by the way?"

"Georgiana will still be in town. She hasn't come out of her room for weeks. She barely speaks and eats. She just reads and stares out of the window sometimes but nothing of note. I can't be a father and a brother to her. She won't talk to me or anyone. Mrs Reynolds has been her surrogate mother and even she can't get anything out of her. Hanneli tries but even she who can normally just be cute to get people to talk to her. Georgiana does nothing. She's a living corpse. Where did my sweet sister go Bert?"

" She left when Wickham got his hands on her. Maybe she needs some female company that is not young Hanneli. You need to marry Darcy."

"I do not Roberta. If I hear that from you or anyone again I may scream and the true Fitzwilliam Darcy may emerge. I will take her to Pemberley for the ball but as she is not 'Out' she will not attend."

On that the dance ended and the party disbanded. Richard knew what he had to do. He had to find a way to propose marriage to Cathy. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't care about her age or her lack of money or his position in society. He loved her. That was what mattered.

**Next time: The Veil of Rain.**


	17. Under the Veil of Rain

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks again to ElizabethAnneSoph. Any name suggestions and advice will be welcome. **

**Please rate and review**

**Last time: Dinner with Lady Catherine it didn't go well. **

**Under the Veil of Rain.**

The Bennet's, Collins', Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's were rarely apart during the month of Easter. There were picnics in the park, walks around the countryside. Visits to the nearby towns of Canterbury, Sandwich, Hastings and Chartham they even went on a two day excursion to Herne Bay. They were suitably chaperoned by Mary and Roberta. Richard lavished money on Cathy without her noticing. If she ever said that she liked something but couldn't afford it he waited behind and bought it for her to be put in a trunk that she could go home with or he would give her as her wedding gift if she accepted him. Darcy did the same with Elizabeth but noticed that she was very frugal with money. If she liked something, unless it was in her budget she didn't say that she did like it. If she couldn't afford something than she kept quiet and just stared at it for a while. He noticed that she liked some lace trimmed gloves but couldn't justify the expense so the next day he went and bought them for her along with some white Brussels lace trimming.

These two men were smitten. For Roberta it was beautiful to see her brother and cousin happy. Hanneli was always smiling from one side of the world to another whenever her father was with Miss Elizabeth. She was always as good as gold but in her was a naughty streak. She kept playing hide and seek hiding where she knew her father was forcing them together. Whenever they played chess against Richard and Cathy or Mary and Roberta, Darcy and Elizabeth always played together. Their minds were in tune with each other. He could sit and watch her while discreetly sketching her. Her eyes sparkled when he saw her. He'd never seen that with other women, including Hannah. She had a secret smile which he tried to capture. He wanted to go back to Pemberley and use his sketches to create a masterpiece. There was a view in which he wanted to paint her It was quite a simple idea. Her looking out over the balcony staring out on to the grounds and lakes below.

The day before they were due to leave for Meryton, Richard was walking through the park when it started to rain. He decided to hide in a hunting lodge in the middle of the forest. The hunting lodge was small but well proportioned for those who wanted to escape his aunt's grasp. There were a few comfy chairs as well as a fire and a small bookshelf. On the walls were some of the De Bourgh family's conquests over the 300 years that they had lived on the land. He lit the fire and sat down to read embracing the peace and tranquillity of the lodge. Luckily about an hour later someone else came into the lodge. He instantly recognised the shadow.

It was Cathy.

"Miss Catherine." He went up to her. She was soaked to the skin and her hair was falling out of her chignon. To Richard she was still beautiful. He wanted to take her and warm her by the fire or give her a good rub down but he was a gentleman.

"Colonel. I was out walking and it started to rain. Mary mentioned this lodge to me and I thought that I could wait it out here."

"You do right Miss Cathy. Now there is normally an umbrella about here. Shall I escort you back to the parsonage?"

"Thank you Colonel. You are most kind." He rummaged around to find a large black umbrella.

"I would like to escort you everywhere Miss Catherine."

"I would like it if you did escort me Colonel." They joined arms and then ventured outside and started to walk.

"My sister thinks that rain is romantic. Don't you think that rain is romantic Colonel?" Cathy asked.

"Which sister is that Miss Catherine?"

"My sister Elizabeth. She can be strange at times but on this I agree with her."

"In that case if you think that rain is romantic Miss Catherine and your most esteemed sister thinks that it is romantic then I agree with you." Richard saw his chance. There in the rain. He knew what he had to do. It was his last opportunity before they were to part. He wouldn't have another opportunity like it.

"Miss Catherine I want to ask you something and I hope that you will agree to it." They stopped and turned to face each other.

"Whatever you ask of me Colonel I would agree to it."

"Can I call you Cathy and you call me Richard?"

"Yes I will ….Richard." His name rolled off her tongue like a river runs into the sea. He liked how it sounded coming out of her mouth. His name never sounded sweeter in his mind. Only she could make his name seem romantic. He took her hand in his the other holding the umbrella.

"I would like to be your Richard always. Miss Catherine I love you will you do me the greatest honour and become my wife?"

"Yes. Of course I will. I love you too. I have done since that day when you came to rescue Miss Hanna."

"Oh Cathy. I promise I will make you happy. You don't mind about the age gap? I am nearly twice your age and my position in society."

"If I cared I wouldn't have said that I would become your wife. I love you Richard. I would marry you if you were a penniless farmer with 10 children. You are my only love and will remain so until I die. I have no dowry does that matter to you?"

"If it did I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. I was expected to marry someone of means but since Waterloo and my brother's declaration to society that he will never marry I have been able to choose my own wife no matter her dowry. I am marrying for love and not money. My cousin Darcy married for money but luckily he was in love at the same time. If you were a baker's daughter with nothing than what you stood up in I would still marry you. You will be my Countess."

"Does your sister approve of me?"

"Roberta loves you. She needs some ammunition against me and Frederick never mind my parents. Promise me something."

"Anything"

"That you won't gang up on me with my sister. She can be very trying sometimes."

"Your sister is a wonderful person and I will be honoured the day she becomes my own sister. You shouldn't tease her so. We are near the parsonage. Can we go in and tell them?"

"Yes but I think that until I can gain your father's consent we should keep this secret. I am sure that you wouldn't want to take the light away from your sister Jane by announcing our engagement before her wedding has taken place."

"Of course not. Jane deserves to be a princess for a day. I will wait as long as I have to, to become your wife. If your family sent you away for a year or you were called to your regiment. I would still wait for you. I will always wait for you."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course you may." He came in close to her and placed his lips on hers. They were sweet and willing. A perfect pink. For Cathy it was heaven. She knew that this was the only man that she would allow to kiss her. He was perfect. He didn't push her. They parted and headed towards the parsonage.

Lady Roberta and the Darcy's were taking tea with Elizabeth and the Collins'. They seemed to take tea with the Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's every day and it was the most pleasant part of the day for all involved. It gave the Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's rest bite from their aunt which was much needed. They only wished that Anne could have enjoyed this friendship with the Bennet's and the Collins'.

"Shall we tell them?" Richard asked.

"Can we trust them to keep our secret?"

"Yes we can. Darcy can keep bigger secrets than anyone knows and he will try and keep Hanneli's tongue. My sister well we'll see about her. I am sure your sisters can keep our secret. I want to keep something of you with me always."

"What is that?"

"A lock of your beautiful hair. If you will give me a piece of your hair then I will give you a piece of mine as a keepsake."

"I would love to have anything of yours as a keepsake. Your hair is beautiful. The rich ebony black that is glistening with the rain."

"Why you are a romantic young woman. Come let us tell them." He kissed her hand and they ventured inside the parsonage to see as they expected Lady Roberta and the Darcy's taking tea with Mary and Elizabeth. Mr Collins was mercifully out visiting Lady Catherine.

"Colonel, Cathy you are soaked. Come warm yourselves by the fire and have some fresh tea." Mary said as she got up and took a blanket from the back of her chair to put around Cathy. She found another one and gave it to Richard, and then she poured them some fresh tea. They sat down together and under their blankets they held hands.

"I have something to tell you all." Richard announced as he was sipping his tea.

"What have you done brother? Surely you haven't skinned that cat of Old Widow Robinson."

"No I haven't dearest sister however much I want to. I have asked Miss Catherine Bennet here to be my wife and she has agreed to it."

"I am happy for you both but I don't know why she would marry you brother. I hope you know what you are taking on Miss Cathy my brother can be a terrible tease."

"Only to you Bert. Only to you."

"Will you ride with us to ask my father's permission Colonel?" Elizabeth asked. She was extremely happy for her little sister. It seemed that both she and Lydia were destined to remain at home. After Cathy's wedding she would seek a post as a governess. That she was certain of. She wouldn't depend on her family any longer than she had to. She was soon to be 21 and would be on the shelf. Perhaps she may fall in love with her employer if he was a widower. Many more unlikely marriages had happened before. She looked into Mr Darcy's eyes. Shee could see a sparkle in them that was reserved for her and her alone but she also saw pain. Pain from losing his wife. It wasn't time for dwelling on her situation it was a time to celebrate Cathy's engagement.

"I do hope that now you are to be my brother you will allow me to tease you. Congratulations Cathy. Mama will scream when she finds out. The son of an Earl. You would do the best out of all of us."

"Thank you Lizzy but we have agreed to keep our engagement a secret until after Jane's wedding. I don't want to ruin her day. We need Papa's consent. I think that it would be best for a secret engagement for a few months until after Jane's wedding and then give Mama some time to recover from it."

"Why Cathy you sound quite middle aged. I agree with you. Mama only just recovered from my wedding to plan Jane's. If you were to marry soon after then she would be in quite a fright." Mary added.

"The Midsummer Night's Ball." Roberta shouted

"Roberta what do you mean? What has Miss Catherine and Richard's engagement to do with the ball?" Darcy questioned

"I mean that Richard and Miss Catherine can announce their engagement at the ball." Roberta replied as though Darcy was stupid

"I haven't sent out the invitations yet and then there is the play to consider." Darcy said a bit put out.

"What play?" Roberta questioned. Then she remembered. She was to be Bottom.

"This year people will be given characters and throughout the ball the play will be performed. It is not unusual. This is the first ball I have given in nearly 5 years. It deserves to be remembered. If Richard and Miss Catherine will play Lysander and Hermia the acknowledged lovers at the end of the play they can announce their engagement"

"Darcy you are a genius. I will agree to it if my dearest Miss Catherine will." Richard slapped his cousin on the back. A most ungentlemanly gesture but he liked his cousin's generous gesture.

"Of course I will agree. I like the scheme but how will I be able to attend the ball when I am to be in Meryton." Cathy asked. She couldn't go to a ball unchaperoned.

"I have thought of this. I am friends with your Aunt and Uncle Mr and Mrs Gardiner. They told me that every year they journey to Derbyshire to visit Mrs Gardiner's family. I will invite them to the ball as Theseus and Hippolyta. When I last saw them they mentioned about bringing Miss Elizabeth to Derbyshire. I am sure I can persuade Mr and Mrs Gardiner to allow Miss Catherine to accompany them." Mr Darcy reasoned.

"Thank you Mr Darcy. You are too kind." Cathy gushed at the idea of travelling. To feel the wind in her hair was exhilarating to her.

"Not at all Miss Catherine. If it will insure my cousin's happiness then I would do much more." Darcy smiled.

"Why Darcy you are an old romantic." Richard

"That I am Dicky old boy. That I am." Darcy replied.

"Now. Mrs Collins do you have some scissors?" Richard reasoned

"Yes I do Colonel" Mary fished around for some scissors. Richard turned to Cathy and lifted up her hair and found a small perfectly formed curl and then snipped it. He put the lock of hair into a specially made ring.

"You will be with me always Miss Catherine. Now you cut a lock of my hair." He gave her the scissors and then she lifted his hair up and snipped a lock. His rich ebony hair curled at the nape of his neck. It was a perfect curl. He took it and snapped it into a locket which he then placed around her neck.

"You are beautiful Miss Catherine. I don't know how I will bare to be away from you for the next three months. I am not invited to Mr Bingley's wedding unfortunately but I might be able to give a note to my dearest cousin who will be our go-between."

"Of course Cousin. I wouldn't like to hear your wrath if a letter between the two lovers got misplaced. Since I am to be Mr Bingley's best man and Miss Catherine is to be a bridesmaid then there will be opportunity for the letters to be passed." Darcy said. He was over the moon for his cousin. He was going to marry the best of women apart from Miss Elizabeth of course. He'd decided to ask her to marry him at the ball and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. He'd asked Hannah on horseback but this time and this woman deserved something better.

The Darcy's and the Fitzwilliam's reluctantly left the Bennet's and Collins' so that Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine could finish packing. Cathy and Richard were given more time alone but Mary discreetly watched from the window. Darcy stared at Elizabeth. He longed to kiss her as Richard was kissing Cathy.

Cathy and Elizabeth were reluctant to leave Hunsford for the only reason was that they missed the company of the Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's aside form Mary of course. Cathy decided that she would write to Richard everyday they were away from each other and give Mr Darcy a stack of letters at the wedding.

When they returned from Hunsford to London, Jane was in a tizzy. As expected Mrs Bennet had designed the wedding to her tastes and not the taste of her eldest daughter but she put that aside and the three sisters enjoyed a trip to the theatre. Unbeknownst to them the Earl and Countess of Matlock were in attendance. They studied the three Bennet girls and decided that contrary to popular taste Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine were quite beautiful. They had ventured to see the production that they were soon to put on. A Midsummer Night's Dream.

**Next time: Jane's Wedding**


	18. Jane's Wedding

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph. My updates are quite sketchy at the moment I'm sorry but I've got a bulk of things already written but I have some chapters to finish then I can upload them ones.**

** Please look at my other recent piece of writing Reunion at a Funeral on the Upstairs Downstairs section. **

**Please rate and review. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have. **

**Last Time: Richard proposed to Cathy and she accepted. **

**Jane's Wedding**

As they were getting ready for Jane's Wedding that April day, Elizabeth decided to use the time to talk to her beloved eldest sister. Jane was having her bath

"Are you certain that you love him Jane?"

"Yes I am Elizabeth. He's kind, sweet and will give me a good life. When the time comes you will be secure. You, Cathy and Lydia."

"Thank you Jane but you don't need to worry about Cathy."

"Why?" Jane asked

"Cathy is engaged to Colonel Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth gushed.

"When did she become engaged?" Jane smiled broadly

"The last day we were at Rosings." Elizabeth lowered her voice. There was a sadness in her voice that Jane didn't pick up on.

"Oh Elizabeth. Mama will sing the roof off when she finds out. The son of an Earl."

"The second son of an Earl. They are keeping it a secret as to not ruin your day." Elizabeth smiled but still kept her voice low.

"Does she love him?"

"Yes she does." Jane finally picked up on Elizabeth's sadness and touched her face tenderly.

"You're rather sad Elizabeth. What is it?"

"I am in love with Mr Darcy. I don't think that he shares my feelings and I can't imagine my life without him. He and Hanneli have become my life." Elizabeth felt a sense of release in telling someone that she was in love with Mr Darcy. She took some deep breaths and then she carefully washed Jane's hair.

"What makes you say that he doesn't share your feelings?" Jane wondered

"His wife Hannah. I think that when he looks at me he wishes that I was Hannah and that she was still here."

"Mrs Darcy is dead. You are alive. Would he have taken you, Cathy and Mary to all those places if he didn't like you?" Jane sat up in the bath and then dragged Elizabeth in with her as they used to do as children.

"He took us because of Cathy and the Colonel. Cathy wanted to travel. Miss Hanna had never seen the sea. The man is devoted to his daughter." Jane took hold of Elizabeth's hands and kissed them.

"He devoted to you Elizabeth. He watches you and smiles at you. You can see that he loves you. Now do not dwell on this. Enjoy the time you have with him. He is Charles' best man and you are my maid of honour. Now help me get dressed." Jane got out of the bath and Elizabeth helped her sister into the last dress she would wear as Miss Daisy Jane Bennet and the first dress she would wear as Mrs Charles Bingley.

Mrs Bennet had her way. Her eldest daughter's wedding was a mix of elegant and ribbons mixed with lace.

The bride looked elegant in a gown of white silk. It hugged her bust and the bodice was covered in beads. Today would be the only day where Jane would be called by her true first name of Daisy. Daisy Jane Bennet. The dress hugged her figure till her hips when it widened to conceal her petticoats. Her hair was delicately plaited extenuating her defined chin. She wore a crown of daisies that made her look like the angel she was.

The bridesmaids on the other-hand didn't. Jane had asked her two favourite sisters to be her maids of honour and her Gardiner cousins along with Hanneli were her child bridesmaids. Mrs Bennet had only let Jane choose her dress the rest had been managed by her. She had chosen a garish pink for Elizabeth and Cathy and a daffodil yellow for the younger bridesmaids. Cathy's and Elizabeth's gowns had puffy, frilly sleeves reminiscent of the famous portrait of Anne of Cleves. The Gardiner Girls and Hanneli's dresses weren't much better. They were the same style and cut as Elizabeth and Cathy's but with more beading on the neckline. All of the bridesmaids had been given new bracelets as presents.

Cathy wore her locket with Richard's hair and kissed it. Mrs Bennet never noticed Cathy's jewellery but Mr Bennet did. He knew something was the matter with Cathy but she wouldn't tell him. She would just sit at the window caressing her locket. Remembering Richard.

Elizabeth and Cathy dressed the young Gardiner girls and Hanneli who like the others didn't like her dress.

"Lilibet why do I have to wear this? It's horrible."

"You have to wear it because Mrs Bennet wants you too. Jane would prefer you in that colour but a different style of dress. My mother is impossible. You should see what the young boys are wearing. It isn't as bad as them and you're not wearing a corset and stays. Every other woman is. I wish I was your age. Life was much simpler then. Now shall we go and see the bride? It is almost time to head to the church." The bridesmaids picked up their bouquets of yellow and pink carnations while Jane picked up her bouquet of daisies. The Gardiner boys were dressed in small versions of a footman's livery with red jackets and white powdered wigs which itched. They were to accompany the younger bridesmaids down the aisle. Edward was to accompany Rosalind and Ophelia while Benedick accompanied Margaret and Hanneli. Young Andrew wasn't in the wedding party. He was with his mother Mrs Gardiner.

Mr Bennet was shocked to see his eldest daughter glide down the stairs. Her feet didn't touch the ground. While her sister's, cousins and little friend flanked her.

"Well Jane. You are one very beautiful young woman. If I wasn't your father and you wasn't engaged to one of the best men in the county I would take you and ravish you myself." He kissed his daughter on the cheek. He couldn't be more proud of her.

"Oh Papa." Jane said and smiled at her father. Luckily Mrs Bennet and Lydia who was putting up a fuss at not being allowed to be in the wedding party had already left. The three carriages were waiting to take the party to the church. Mr Bennet and Jane went in the first carriage and then Cathy went with Rosalind and Ophelia and Elizabeth went with Hanneli and Margaret. The Gardiner boys were to meet the party at the church as most of the wedding guests were staying at Netherfield to Darcy's chargrin.

Inside the church Darcy and Bingley were waiting at the altar. Darcy was calming Bingley through experience. He told him to breath and just before they left he gave Bingley a stiff drink. The church was full of flowers. They were weaved into the eves along with white, pink and yellow ribbon. Mrs Bennet had had full control of the wedding even down to the men's attire. Darcy and Bingley were both wearing blue coats and white cravats. Darcy hated being dictated to as to what he was to wear. He was man of 29 years old and not a child of 9. Bingley thought it was part of the fun and wanted to appease his soon to be mother in law. When Darcy proposed to Elizabeth he would request that her mother had nothing to do with their wedding and would advise Richard to request the same of Cathy. He checked that he had the letter from Richard to give to Cathy. The only chance he would have to give it to her would be the carriage ride to Netherfield.

The music started playing and Bingley looked down the aisle to see his beloved Jane come in to the church on the arm of her father. She was an angel. The light from the stained glass windows reflected onto Jane giving the impression of a halo. She smiled at him. His heart wanted to pound out of his body. He wanted to run towards her. Darcy noticed this and he touched Bingley's arm to prevent him from doing so.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth. Even in the ugly dress she was wearing she still looked beautiful. She was staring at him. Smiling at him. The light radiated off her face. If only he had some paper so he could sketch her. He tried to make a mental picture of her. She had applied a little bit of rouge to her cheeks that made them more pink than usual. He then looked to his daughter who looked like a daffodil. She was still very pretty. That colour brought out her hair but on the Gardiner Girls it washed them out. Mrs Bennet had controlled everything.

The parson began the service. It was traditional with Jane promising to obey her husband. When the parson said her name Daisy Jane the congregation gasped. Many couldn't remember Jane's christening where she was first given the name Daisy. The daisies then fit the situation. Mrs Bennet wanted people to remember that Jane's first name was Daisy something which even Elizabeth had forgotten. She had been two when Jane had announced that she no longer wanted to be called Daisy. Everyone obliged. She was unlike Elizabeth who liked one of her middle names. To society Jane was always known as Jane never as Daisy.

Jane was now Mrs Charles Bingley. They signed the register and turned to walk down the aisle. Darcy then walked down with Elizabeth on his arm. The impatient Hanneli went into her father's arms. To the congregation it could have been that Darcy and Elizabeth had just married and not Jane and Bingley. They looked like the perfect family. When they got to the door he picked a daisy from the roof and put it in Elizabeth's hair and another one in Hanneli's hair. They were His Girls. Three open carriages were waiting. Jane and Bingley were in the first one, Darcy, Cathy, Elizabeth and Hanneli was in the second and Mr Bennet with the Gardiner children were in the third one.

Elizabeth and Cathy sat facing backwards while Hanneli and Darcy sat facing forwards with Darcy opposite Cathy nearest the door.

In the second carriage Darcy took his chance. He took out the letter from his pocket and put it into Cathy's hands

"Miss Catherine I have a letter for you from my cousin and this is the only opportunity I will have to give it to you."

"Thank you Mr Darcy. I didn't want to put you out."

"It is my pleasure Miss Catherine. I would do anything for my cousin. You are soon to be a member of my family. I would do far more than ferry a letter from Richard to you and you to Richard. I have a message from my cousin Roberta as well." That speech made Elizabeth think. He was a good man. He risked his reputation to give Cathy a message from Richard. He said he would do more if it meant giving her sister and his cousin more comfort. Cathy's face had lit up when he had brought out the letter.

"What is it Mr Darcy?"

"She said that if you were still determined to marry her irate brother than she would be glad to call you her sister." Darcy said sarcastically in the way his cousin had said it to him.

"You can tell her that I am determined to marry her brother and I will be happy the day she becomes my sister it can't come soon enough." Cathy replied also in the mannerism of Lady Roberta Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth smiled at Darcy.

Hanneli moved from where she was sat near Darcy to in-between Cathy and Elizabeth forcing Elizabeth to sit next to Darcy. Their knee's touched. Electricity sparked between them because of that touch. Elizabeth then moved her knees and looked outside. Darcy noticed that one of Elizabeth's curls had fallen out of her chignon and he wanted to tuck it back in but propriety prevented him. As she turned away he noticed that she had a long elegant neck that joined her chin effortlessly. Her profile was astounding. He'd never been this close to her or noticed her true beauty. She didn't have an English Rose beauty but was more exotic. Her skin was slightly tanned due to her constantly being outdoors. He could imagine her mother berating her because of her colour. It was popular for women to be as pale as possible as it showed their station in life. The paler the woman the richer she was.

His wife Hannah had always been pale but she rarely went outside. Not even to their tree after they married. The tree where he had proposed to her. They had been sat on their horses and he got off his, got down on one knee and proposed to her. As soon as they married the caps went on and she never went outside apart from when she went to a ball or out to the shops. Even then she wore a large brimmed bonnet to cover her face.

He shook his head to get rid of the memory. He had to be in the now. Elizabeth was beautiful and he wished he had the chance to propose to her but it wasn't the right moment. Hopefully at the ball he would buck up the courage to ask her to marry him. He knew she would have doubts as he had been married before and had a daughter. He wasn't an innocent in the ways of the bedroom as she was. There was Pemberley to consider. Would she want to take it on and be its Mistress? Could she take it on and not live in the shadow of Hannah? Would she want to be mother to Hanneli? Could she imagine taking on not only him but his daughter? There was much to consider. He loved her that was certain and he wanted her to be his wife but he knew that she would have a lot to think about. He wouldn't push her. If he did he might lose her.

They arrived at Netherfield. Darcy helped his daughter and Miss Catherine down out of the carriage. As Elizabeth moved to get out of the carriage he held her hand for longer than was necessary but she removed her hand from his and jumped down from the carriage herself. Cathy and Elizabeth then helped Jane with her dress as they ascended the stairs to her new home. Bingley had already spoken to Darcy about moving away from Meryton to Yorkshire or Nottinghamshire to be away from his mother in law. On Darcy's advice Bingley purchased a house near Nottingham called Burndean. It was perfect for Jane and would suit her personality. Large but elegant and near to a good village. It was larger than Longbourn but smaller than Pemberley. Bingley's dream would be to buy Pemberley from Darcy but he would never sell it. Burndean was Bingley's wedding present to Jane. Burndean was half way between London and Scarborough where most of his family lived. They were to journey there for their honeymoon so that Jane could see the sea and meet his family. Many of which couldn't travel further than Kingston Upon Hull or Goole. They were scared of the South. The castle that overlooked the sea would be the perfect way to show Jane his heritage. He was glad that his sister Caroline refused to attend his wedding. It would protect Darcy and Hanneli.

The Wedding party went upstairs to change before the guests arrived for the ball and wedding reception. The bride and bridesmaid's dresses had been brought from Longbourn during the ceremony. They hadn't been designed by Mrs Bennet. Cathy and Elizabeth had worked their magic on the dresses. All were different much like their personalities. That was what Cathy and Elizabeth did best.

While in his room changing Darcy was furiously sketching from memory Elizabeth's form with the expressions he'd seen that day. Astor couldn't do his work properly. He tied his Master's beard with a discreet ribbon that he often found came from Georgiana's sewing box and was cut to size and he did the same with his Master's hair. Darcy preferred black and brown ribbons not because of his mourning but because they matched his hair colour. He changed into a black coat and finished his sketching. Hanneli came into his room. She climbed up onto his bed.

"Papa you look handsome. Lilibet will like it." Hanneli said cheekily.

"How do you know what Miss Bennet likes and dislikes Miss Hanna Elinor Darcy." He laid on the bed facing her and tickled her chin. She laughed. The bell rang and they went downstairs to greet the other guests. Mr Bennet stood on the bottom step with Cathy then Darcy with Elizabeth and then Benedick and Edward accompanied their sisters and Hanneli. The guests gathered and then another gong went and they parted to let the bride and groom descended the stairs. Elizabeth and Cathy then descended the stairs and Jane turned round and threw her bouquet.

Cathy caught it. In Jane's head she threw it to Cathy as she knew that she would be the next one to marry.

"Let the dancing begin." Bingley announced. Bingley led his wife on to the dance floor. Darcy knew that he would have to dance with the maids of honour but he decided to leave it till he'd had a couple of stiff drinks. He never drank much but if he was to dance with Elizabeth without proposing to her then he needed some Dutch Courage. Cathy was his first dance partner. She secretly gave him a bundle of letters for Richard which she had kept in her cleavage. He could see what his cousin saw in her.

Elizabeth was stood at the side of the dance floor watching Darcy dancing with her sister. He was smiling at her and laughing with her. He looked natural. He was enjoying himself. He looked handsome. Darcy's beard had grown on Elizabeth, she wondered if he would ever cut it but he did look handsome with it. Would she ever see him without a beard? Time and destiny would tell.

Darcy finished dancing with Cathy and he knew it was time to dance with Elizabeth. Her dress was beautiful. A white and blue embroidered gown with ¾ length sleeves. She had put pearl hair pins in her hair. Her jewellery was simple as he had come to expect from her. Pearl earrings and a single drop pearl necklace.

"Miss Bennet may I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked her. It was the first time that someone had called her Miss Bennet. She was the eldest unmarried daughter. That title would be hers when and if she married. It was becoming less likely in Elizabeth's eyes. The Spinster Miss Bennet. She would be like Lady Roberta Fitzwilliam and the perfect Aunt to Jane, Mary and Cathy's children and perhaps Lydia's if she got married.

"I would be honoured Mr Darcy." She placed her hand in his. She felt like someone had shot her. She wanted to be with him always. She wanted the closeness that only a dance would allow. They could hear each other's breathing even in a crowded room full of chatter and music they could hear each other's heart. To them there was no one else in the room. Just them. They never dropped eye contact. Their eyes were locked. Even at Elizabeth's small stature Darcy kept contact with her. They dreaded when they had to part even for a few seconds. The weeks to the ball would be unbearable for both of them. They were in love but propriety and society prevented them from acknowledging it. It was hard for Darcy to not make a proposal to her there and then. They didn't need conversation. They said it all in their eyes and the way they moved.

Just before the dance ended they were as close as they could ever be. Their noses were almost touching. Darcy looked as though he wanted to go in for a kiss. Elizabeth shut her eyes hoping that he would give her, her first kiss.

He didn't. He stepped away and then bowed to her. She curtsied to him and he took her over to where her father was stood.

"Thank you Miss Bennet." Darcy kissed her hand. It was sweet and yet slightly ticklish because of his beard.

"It was my pleasure Mr Darcy." Elizabeth gave him 'his' smile.

"Mr Bennet." Darcy acknowledged Mr Bennet.

"Mr Darcy." Mr Bennet did the same and Darcy departed. Both felt a sense of loss. They knew that they wouldn't see each other for a few months until the official invitations for the ball were sent out.

They kept to their obligations and danced with everyone that they had to but none could forget their dance.

Jane was sent off to Scarborough and Mrs Bennet deemed the wedding a great success. It was Wedding of the Decade in her opinion. Her daughter was suitably married off to one of the richest men in the county. Now she had to find husbands for Cathy and Lydia. She had decided that Elizabeth didn't deserve a husband. She was too independent and too headstrong to get married. Cathy and Lydia deserved all of her attention now.

Little did Mrs Bennet know that Cathy was already engaged to the best of men Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth the daughter who she could see as a spinster was in love with Mr Darcy while Lydia was having secret liasons with Mr George Wickham.

**Next time: Invitations to Pemberley**


	19. Invitation to Pemberley

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph my beta. Any questions let me know.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Last time: It was Jane's Wedding. **

**Invitation to Pemberley**

The post came one fine late May day. Along with Mr Bennet's correspondence of business and pleasure there was a letter for Miss Elizabeth and another for Miss Cathy and one for both of them. The singular letters had an unfamiliar handwriting and the joint letter had their Uncle Gardiner's familiar scribble. Whenever any of her daughters received post Mrs Bennet was always the first to hear about it. She flitted into the drawing room where her daughters were sat together trying to decipher the unfamiliar handwriting.

"Well my dears what do the letters say?" Mrs Bennet gushed.

"We haven't opened them Mama. Please let us read our letters in private." Elizabeth reasoned.

"No" Mrs Bennet tore the letters from her daughter's hands only for another letter to fall out of Cathy's letter who quickly picked it up and hid it in her dress. Mrs Bennet read the letters quickly then rushed to Mr Bennet's study shouting while being overtly silly waving the letters about "Mr Bennet, Mr Bennet we are to go to a ball in Derbyshire given by Mr Darcy and the Earl and Countess of Matlock oh what fun. We will be able to put our girls in the way of other rich men." Elizabeth and Cathy looked at each other then rolled their eyes. Mr Bennet came out of his study and took the letters from her hands and scan read them. Cathy and Elizabeth gave each other a knowing look and smiled. Cathy would see Richard again.

"We are not going to Derbyshire Mrs Bennet but Cathy and Lizzie are going to go to Derbyshire. They are to accompany Edward and Madeline on their trip to Derbyshire. Cathy and Lizzie will attend the ball with the Gardiners as their chaperones. We will not attend. We have not been invited." The family then re-entered the drawing room and Mr Bennet explained the true implications of the invitation.

"Girls you have been invited to a ball given by Mr Darcy and his Uncle and Aunt the Earl and Countess of Matlock at Mr Darcy's home in Derbyshire. He is giving a themed ball and you have been asked to go as Helena and Hermia from A Midsummer Night's Dream."

Elizabeth looked down at the cast list:

Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy- Demetrius

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam- Lysander

Earl and Countess of Matlock- Oberon and Tatiana

Mr and Mrs Edward Gardiner- Theseus and Hippolyta

Miss Catherine Bennet- Hermia

Miss Elizabeth Bennet- Helena

Lady Roberta Fitzwilliam- Bottom

Lady Agapanthus Philpot and Miss Hanna Darcy- Puck

Lord Philip Philpot- Egeus

"We are aware of the Ball Papa. Mr Darcy told us about it at Rosings." Elizabeth said. There it was on paper she was to play Helena to Mr Darcy's Demetrius. The lovers dance would be an interesting spectacle. The letter contained more information about the structure of how the play would be put on. The stage would be thrust and of course the lovers dances would be on the dance-floor. They were going to miss out most of the Mechanical's with only the love story with Bottom and Tatiana taking place. She already knew that Lady Roberta wasn't looking forward to falling in love with her own mother but she would do it in the only way she knew how. Comically. Lady Agapanthus would read the lines of Puck while Hanneli did the deeds. Lady Ag had been teaching Hanneli what she had to do with limited success.

"Mr Darcy. What has is he to do with the ball?" Mrs Bennet questioned even though the answer had already been given.

"It is he who is organising it Mama. The ball is at his house. Cathy shall we go into town and buy the material we will need for the ball?" Elizabeth said slowly to her mother as though she was stupid then quickly turned to Cathy. She had to get out of that house.

"You didn't have to ask me Elizabeth you know how I love going into Meryton. I'll get our bonnet's." Cathy said and ran up the stairs to get her and Elizabeth's bonnet's and bags. It was a nice day so they left their cloaks at home. They needed to finish Hanneli's dress for the ball. They decided to make her beautiful dress using up the daffodil yellow bridesmaids' dress she had had for Jane's wedding. They knew that Hanneli hated that dress and wanted to give her something she would love. They knew exactly how they were going to do it but needed the time and the skill to complete it. They also decided to make Roberta a dress as a thank you for a wonderful time at Rosings and making their sister's life bearable for that month.

While walking to Meryton Elizabeth had an idea for her own gown keeping in mind where the play was set. A forest in Italy at night time and they both escape at night so why couldn't their gowns be their undergarments?

"Cathy what about making a new set of undergarments as our gowns for the ball. It would fit the theme of the play. Late at night, the forest." Elizabeth suggested

"Elizabeth you are a genius. It would be risqué but not if we make the chemise floor length. It could just look like we are wearing our normal gowns. We could even put another light muslin chemise over the top." Cathy gushed. She was lucky to have such an inventive sister

"You are the genius Cathy, Colonel Fitzwilliam is a lucky man. Come. What colour are you going to buy?"

"White or cream with red ribbons." Elizabeth wasn't surprised.

"You are a Colonel's wife already." Elizabeth joked she put her arms around her sister.

"I am glad I like the colour red. What about you? White and green?"

"Yes most likely but I do like yellow. I wear it rarely. What about a yellow and green twist?"

"Come let us go to Threshers. You never know I might even buy a new bonnet."

"You are thinking of spending money. What has happened to you?"

"I want to treat myself to a new bonnet that is all." Elizabeth didn't need a new bonnet but she felt as though she needed one on impulse.

"You don't want to impress a certain gentleman?"

"No I don't Catherine Lavender Poppy Bennet."

"Well then Elizabeth Honeysuckle Rose Bennet you never spend money. You're as tight as a drum."

"Shall we go into Threshers or not? I can buy what I like with my own money." Elizabeth grabbed Cathy's arm and they went into Threshers. The one stop shop for fabric, thread, ribbons and bonnets. If you wanted to be 'seen' in Meryton you went there.

They purchased a large amount of white muslin and lawn that they could dye at Longbourn, some stays and ribbon. Red for Cathy and Yellow and Green for Elizabeth. They chose some ready dyed fabric for Hanneli's dress. They were to sew green trimmings shaped as leaves onto the sleeves and a green over skirt in two different greens. Roberta's gown would need more thought.

They shut themselves off for the weeks until the Gardiners were to come and take them to Derbyshire. They made their gowns, adjusted the other gowns they were to take with them. They read together, played together took walks together. Cathy and Elizabeth became inseparable. Cathy had decided to tell her father that she was engaged to Colonel Fitzwilliam.

A few days before they were due to leave Elizabeth and Cathy were shown into their father's study.

"Girls to what do I owe this pleasure? I have rarely seen you since those invitations came." Mr Bennet said. He motioned for his two daughters to take seats at his desk.

"We have to tell you something Papa." Elizabeth calmly took Cathy's hands in hers and soothed her nervous sister.

"What is it girls? Surely you can tell me. If you want to keep something a secret from your mother then trust me I've kept more secrets over the years then you two have been alive together."

"Papa. I'm engaged." Cathy blurted out.

"To who?" Mr Bennet raised his voice

"Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. He's Mr Darcy's cousin. He tried to rescue Miss Hanna that time. We then met again at the Netherfield Ball where we danced. He was at Rosings visiting his Aunt Lady Catherine while we were visiting Mary. We fell in love and on the last day he proposed to me. I accepted. We wanted to keep it a secret till after Jane's wedding but I can't go to Derbyshire without telling you. I wanted to warn you that you may have a visit from him."

"Cathy you are very young. He is no doubt a worldly man. Does he truly love you?"

"He gave me a lock of his hair Papa. He doesn't care about our ages or that I am from a different station in life to him. He loves me for who I am and not the money I would bring to the marriage." She let him look at the locket which she hadn't taken off since the day she got it.

"He has good prospects?"

"Yes Papa. He is a Colonel in the army. He was at Waterloo. He will be the next Earl of Matlock. The current heir will not marry."

"You do not know that Cathy. The Colonel is related to Mr Darcy is he not?"

"Yes Papa. Mr Darcy's mother Lady Anne is the sister of Colonel Fitzwilliam's father the Earl of Matlock who is also the sister of Lady Catherine De Bourgh, Mr Collins' patroness."

"You know a lot about the Fitzwilliam family Cathy."

"Lady Roberta told me of the connection."

"Who is Lady Roberta?"

"She is the Colonel's twin sister. Please Papa will you give us consent."

"Very well Cathy but you won't be able to marry till you are 19 years old."

"I am 19 in two months Papa."

"Well then you may marry then. I will give your Uncle Gardiner permission to act as your guardian while you are there. He can ask him for consent. I will say that I have already given you consent." Mr Bennet conceded. He knew he was going to lose another daughter in 6 months.

"Thank you Papa. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you do Cathy. Now Elizabeth if you receive a proposal of marriage Mr Gardiner will give you consent as well." Mr Bennet reasoned.

"Papa that is unlikely." Elizabeth said shaking it off.

"Why is that Elizabeth?" Mr Bennet curiously asked his favourite daughter.

"I have not been courting anyone. When Cathy is married I will seek employment as a governess and as Lady Roberta Fitzwilliam once said I will be a Happy Spinster." Elizabeth reasoned.

"Oh Elizabeth. You will find love sometime. It could be tomorrow it could be in 10 or 20 years' time. You won't be alone forever."

"Papa is right Elizabeth. What about Mr Darcy? I heard you admit to Jane that you are in love with him." Cathy looked into her sister's eyes and prayed that while they were at the ball Mr Darcy would propose to her sister.

"Elizabeth you are in love with Mr Darcy?" Mr Bennet asked Elizabeth

"I don't know Papa. He's never been more than friendly to me. I have no expectations. Please can we depart? Cathy and I have to finish Miss Hanna's dress for the ball"

"Of course you may. Remember girls. My door is always open to you but not to your Mama and Lydia."

"Yes Papa." They got up and left to go to the drawing room where Lydia and Mrs Bennet were entertaining Mr Wickham. As soon as they saw him they left to go to their rooms to work on Hanneli's gown and a treat for Lady Roberta.

The Gardiners came to Longbourn with their children who were nervous at staying with Aunt Fanny and Cousin Lydia but relished the fact that they were to stay with Uncle Thomas who loved his nephews and nieces despite what he said in public. Edward and Benedick were the perfect little scholars. Mr Gardiner had once proposed that when they got to an age they would go and live with their Uncle Thomas for tuition in the classics. Edward the eldest would go in September then Benedick would follow in a year's time. Mr Bennet loved the idea of having boys about the house since he was losing all of his girls.

The party of four set off for Pemberley with a box of gifts in tow for Hanneli and Lady Roberta. Both Bennet girls were happy to go and be away from their mother but also knew that for Cathy it was the most important trip of her life.

Meanwhile at Hunsford Mr Collins had sired his seed in Mary's unfortunate body.

**Next time: Pemberley**

**Reference for Midsummer Night's Dream: Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Wordsworth Classics 2002. **


	20. Pemberley part A

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph my beta. Any questions let me know.**

**This is a nice long chapter and as such has been split into part a and part b. This is part a. This is the first of two chapters today. **

**Please rate and review.**

**Last time: Cathy told Mr Bennet of her feelings for Richard and the invitations arrived for the ball. **

Pemberley

As the carriage with the Gardiners, Miss Bennet and Miss Catherine Bennet turned into the park of Pemberley House all missed a breath even, Mrs Gardiner who had grown up in Derbyshire still missed a breath whenever she saw what the locals called 'The Big House'. The house was large and imposing and yet it felt right that it should be there. There was beauty in proportion. It was made of sandy beige stone that in some light looked white. There was a large double staircase up till the front door at the front. The house originated from the time of Henry VIII but had been extended and grown to its present state by Mr Darcy's grandfather the eminent Mr Andrew Darcy. He'd spared no expense in making Pemberley one of grandest houses in three counties. Some said that it rivalled Chatsworth. The Pemberley estate bordered the Chatsworth Estate and Mr Darcy subsequently owned ½ of Derbyshire to the Duke of Devonshire's other half. The Matlock Estate was situated in West Yorkshire despite Matlock being in Derbyshire.

Elizabeth was entranced by the sight of Pemberley. It wasn't lit up but she could imagine it to be glowing with light. As they approached they saw three defined figures coming down the stairs. Two gentlemen and a little girl.

"Richard" Cathy shouted. She was happy to see him after three months of separation. She had never wavered in her love for him. She kept his lock of hair locket near her always.

"Cathy you will see him soon enough. I know you are secretly engaged to him. I have the consent of your father to act as guardian to you and Elizabeth if there were any proposals to be given by the young men. They must call on me for the consent and you may tell him that. Your roles in the play maybe those of lovers but remember it is not what happens off stage it is what happens on stage that matters. It is what the audience sees. I don't want my two niece's reputation to be ruined in one night." Mr Gardiner warned.

"Yes Uncle." His nieces said in unison.

As the carriage came to a stop Richard opened the door and helped Cathy down sneaking a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to Pemberley." Darcy said regaining control of the situation. He helped Elizabeth down from the carriage and Mr Gardiner assisted his wife. They ascended the stairs into the hall. The servants took their bonnet's, top hats and cloaks as Darcy lead them to the drawing room. Elizabeth was entranced by the light that flooded the house. There were windows everywhere. The Darcy's hadn't been affected by the window tax. The staircase that they went up the bannisters were smooth and curved, very feminine. Elizabeth's eyes went everywhere. The ceilings had been painted with mythical scenes. There was something about Pemberley that made her feel warm and she'd only just got there.

Georgiana was quietly sat as silent as a lamb in an alcove where no one could see her as her brother and his party came in. She picked up her book and quietly read while listening to the conversation that was happening in the room. She couldn't escape anymore for fear of being seen.

"Thank you for inviting us to stay Sir. There was no need we could have stayed in the village." Elizabeth said as she sat down on a comfy loveseat.

"If you had then I would have had your trunks moved up to the house. You are my guest's and as such should stay at the big house. You will have my carriage at your disposal of course as you journey around Derbyshire." Darcy said. Hanneli had moved to sit near Elizabeth and was playing with her dolls.

"Thank you Sir." Elizabeth said. She looked down to Hanneli who smiled at her.

"Not at all Miss Bennet. There are many pleasant villages around and I am sure I could persuade my friend the Duke of Devonshire to show you Chatsworth." Darcy wanted her to feel at home there even though he had yet to ask her to marry him.

"The Duke of Devonshire. Surely he will be in Parliament. We can look after ourselves." Elizabeth insisted.

"Miss Elizabeth will you let your host look after you? Bill is an old friend of mine and I am sure he is capable of looking after you. I do fear though after he has seen the Miss Bennet's he may no longer be nicknamed the 'Bachelor Duke." Darcy smiled coyly but was slightly worried about the effect the Miss Bennet's may have on Old Bill.

"Was his mother really a whore?" Cathy questioned. Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire was known in society to be a loose cannon when she was alive. She had given birth to an illegitimate child by Charles Grey along with her 3 legitimate children Georgiana, Harriet and William by her husband the Duke. The Duke wasn't much better. He had 3 illegitimate children with his second wife before she became his wife. The Duchess came from one of the most illustrious families in the land. The Spencers. Little did anyone know how that family would shape English history. The marriage of the Duke and Duchess was an arranged marriage and one of great political meaning. The Duke needed an heir and Georgiana was young enough to give him one. For the later years of the marriage they lived at Chatsworth in ménage trios with the lady who would become his second wife Lady Elizabeth Foster. The Derbyshire gossips were constantly talking about the unrest at Chatsworth.

"Catherine Lavender Poppy Bennet hold your tongue. What you read in the gossip columns may not be true." Mrs Gardiner reasoned "We do not know what happens behind closed doors. Mr Darcy will your sister be joining us for tea? She is a great beauty I hear." Mrs Gardiner asked while reprimanded Cathy. Richard smirked at the sound of his fiancé's full name. Lavender Poppy. He only wondered what Miss Elizabeth's was. He was sure that Darcy would figure it out or he would wait till the wedding ceremony.

"I am afraid not Mrs Gardiner. My sister is indisposed at the moment. She is not 'Out' and does not like much company. She eats in her room most days." Darcy replied. He looked over to the alcove where he knew his sister was sitting. He wished she could meet the Gardiner's and Bennet's. They were part of his life now and hopefully Georgiana would like them as much as he loved them.

"Now how would you like to see the house? I have some business to attend to before my relatives arrive but I am sure that Mrs Reynolds the housekeeper would be delighted to show you." Darcy said. Richard decided he would wait for his family and perhaps talk to Georgiana.

Mrs Reynolds was a short woman with copper hair that was slowly turning grey. She wore a large bunch of keys that were attached to her apron. Darcy whispered to Mrs Reynolds to show them the North Wing where his art was kept. She smiled to the Bennet's as she took them round the house. Mrs Reynolds had dedicated most of her adult life to the Darcy family and the Bennet's and Gardiners could see that in the way she spoke. She'd been housekeeper there since Darcy had been 4 years old and before that she had been with the Fitzwilliam's. Her entire life with one family. Her praise knew no bounds.

The libraries were grander than any Elizabeth had ever seen. She could imagine herself and her father curled up with a blanket reading for days on end. She felt as though she had never known Darcy before seeing his house. He cared for it, nurtured it made it better. His style was similar to hers and yet more masculine. Every generation had changed and enhanced the house but it all mirrored. A succession of the original Tudor furniture to the more modern pieces of the era made the house all fall into place around the South, East and West Wings.

Mrs Reynolds then took them into the North Wing of the house. It was one large single room that took up the entire length of the house. It had three sides of windows that looked out onto the gardens. The decoration had been the same as the rest of the house. Light and simple. The room was separated into 5 separate areas by screens and curtains which were all open that day. What they contained intrigued Elizabeth. If the screens were taken down then it would be one big room full of light as it was that day. Each section had a separate light source. The furniture was a light oak which were covered by plain white poplin splattered with paint. On a chest of drawers there was a pot full of brushes many of them hadn't been cleaned, a stack of palates and many tubes of paint that hadn't been put away yet. A clear observation that Mr Darcy had been in the room recently. In front of two of the windows there was a stage with a chaise longue, a writing table and many throws and curtains. She assumed that that was where he mainly did his painting. There was an easel which was covered with a white shirt covered in paint splatters. Elizabeth assumed he wore it when he was painting to protect his tailor made clothes.

"This is Mr Darcy's room. He uses it to paint and sketch. He's a very fine artist. If he wasn't a gentleman then I am sure that he would be an artist and would do very well at it. One of the windows opens up out onto the balcony. He's often seen out there or in the gardens painting." They moved into the first section of the room. Mrs Reynolds moved them to a portrait of a woman.

"This is the late Mrs Darcy. The current Mr Darcy's late wife when she was just 18 years old. She'd just come here as a bride."

"She was very beautiful." Elizabeth whispered. Hannah Darcy was posed on a chaise longue reading a book. Her hair was loose and her eyes looking out to the artist. He gown was a rich cream mixed with a hint of blue. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders on to the book. If Hannah Washington Darcy was as beautiful in real life as she was in the portrait then Mr Darcy was a lucky man. Hannah was everywhere in that section of the room. It was expected though. From the age of 14 to her death aged 25 as she grew older Darcy painted her more as she grew more beautiful and more glowing as her belly grew with the child that was Hanneli. Elizabeth was astounded at his canvases. She could see the truth in the paint and the background.

The next section was of his family. There were group portraits of the Fitzwilliam's: The Earl, Countess, Frederick, Richard in his regimentals and Roberta. Cathy stared at Richard. She knew that Mr Darcy had captured him well. It was almost lifelike. It made Cathy understand Darcy more and love Richard even more. Even in his younger years Richard was a handsome man. She wondered why no one had yet captured his heart other than her but in a way she was glad of it. She was worried about meeting the Earl and Countess. Would they except her for herself and not care that she had no money like Richard and Roberta did or would they try and prevent Richard from marrying her?

Darcy had been painting since he was 4 years old. Elizabeth could see the development as he got older he got better and more refined. He'd sketched Georgiana when she was not a day old in his mother's arms. It was the second to last portrait he'd done of his mother. He knew she was going to die. The last portrait of her was entitled 'Lady Anne Darcy on her deathbed' Georgiana was in the crook of her arm and his father George held her hand. He'd painted himself in holding her other hand. The frightened expressions he'd painted on himself and his father scared Elizabeth. For a young boy to lose his mother must have been a blow at his young age. His mother's hair had been blonde but a darker blonde than Jane's. Hanneli didn't get her hair colour from her mother but her grandmother. It was a mix of both.

Peaking in the corner Hanneli Darcy saw how much her Papa's drawings were affecting her two friends. Elizabeth's face was solemn but yet her eyes betrayed her feelings. Hanneli often crept into her Papa's studio when she wasn't needed to watch him paint and sketch. She could content herself with playing with the curtains and screens while twirling at the ceiling. She loved the art on the ceiling. She remembered all the naked people at Rosings that surrounded the woman that she hated. Lady Catherine De Bourgh.

The other portraits were of Sir Andrew and Lady Grace Darcy, Lord Philip and Lady Agapanthus Philpot. All the family sat for a yearly sitting. Darcy had documented who the members of the family had been and how old he was. He was very meticulous with it. After he had turned 20 he'd documented the year and not his age.

Under a cover Mrs Reynolds showed them a portrait of George Wickham. It had been painted when they had been 18. Elizabeth and Cathy wondered why they had covered it up. Mrs Reynolds gave them an explanation.

"He is the son of the late Mr George Darcy's steward. Just after this was painted he went up to Oxford with Mr Darcy and Mrs Darcy. He got in with the wrong sort. He was known as a rake it is said. Mr Wickham was a constant guest after Mr Darcy and Miss Hanna had left for Hertfordshire. Two months after Mr Darcy left he sent word to have it covered up and didn't state a reason but we never question the Master's orders. Mr Wickham and Miss Georgiana had left a month after Mr Darcy and Miss Hanna."

"It sounds thrilling Mrs Reynolds." Cathy said. Both knew then why Mr Darcy had left young Hanneli with them.

The next section was of Hanneli. Chronicling her life from her birth to the more recent days. The last portrait had been completed two days before their arrival. She had been an enchanting baby and toddler. Both Bennet girls knew how enchanting Hanneli was. She had been a beautiful baby. There were sketches of her playing with balls, tassels, teething rings, rattles. Her sitting up, crawling and walking. Her playing with her relatives, playing in the garden. Elizabeth could see why she was the light of his life. She studied every detail of the portraits. He'd even captured a food stain on one of her dresses or a grass stain. Her favourite painting had been Hanneli dressed up in a red winter coat with white fur collar, hood and muffler sat on a sleigh with her father by her side.

"This next partition contains his more recent work. He came back from Hertfordshire with more sketches then he ever had before when he went away. He had found a new mews. He spent a week in here just creating his works of art." Mrs Reynolds opened the curtains and Elizabeth looked down.

"Why Elizabeth they are all of you." Mrs Gardiner was shocked at the amount of paintings of her niece. Elizabeth had seen sketches that he had done of her before when she accidentally had looked at the portfolio he'd left with Hanneli's things when she had stayed at Longbourn that time. She didn't know what to make of them. She could have mistaken herself for a Roman Goddess. Venus or Diana.

"Elizabeth he has captured you well. You must see if he would sell one for you to give to Papa for his birthday." Cathy suggested.

"Mr Darcy never sells his work Miss Catherine. Why Miss Bennet you are the muse!" Mrs Reynolds

"Yes it seems I am." She said. She couldn't understand him. She was his muse and yet she was sure that he didn't love her. Maybe he did love her otherwise why would he paint her as much as he did. She noticed an unfinished canvas. It was her in her bridesmaid's dress. She hated it but he made it look like it was her best dress.

"What do you think of my sanctuary Miss Bennet?" Mr Darcy asked. He'd come in and surprised Elizabeth. She jumped as she heard his voice and turned to face him.

"It is beautiful."

"I asked that Mrs Reynolds show you it. Normally guests don't get to see this room."

"We are honoured that you have allowed us to see it Mr Darcy." Mrs Gardiner said.

"Will you allow Elizabeth to buy one of the paintings you did of her for our father? They are spiffing and Mr Bennet loves art and Elizabeth. His two favourite things in one." Cathy asked.

"Why I will Miss Catherine. Seeing as it is your sister. Now which of my paintings will your father like best do you think?"

"The one with Elizabeth reading a book. Papa loves books. What is its name?"

"It is named Young woman reading a book. Well then you may have it but not as a purchase but as a gift." Mr Darcy smiled to Elizabeth.

"Please Sir let us pay you for it. It would give my father great pleasure. You have worked hard on it and I would feel a sense of debt to you."

"Let you be in debt to me Miss Elizabeth. The painting is yours. Now that has been decided my Aunt and Uncle Matlock have come for tea. Thank you Mrs Reynolds" He then escorted his guests to the drawing room where his relatives were waiting.

"Cathy, Elizabeth there you are. Come and sit by me and my Mama. Mama this is Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine Bennet. Cathy, Elizabeth this is my mother Grace the Countess of Matlock" Roberta gushed. She was happy to see her two favourite women in the world.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Catherine it is a pleasure to meet you. My son and daughter have talked about you more than any other people in the world." The Countess opened her arms to the two Bennet girls.

"I hope it has all been good your Ladyship." Elizabeth said.

"Please call me Grace. We are to be family soon."

"You know about the engagement your Ladyship?"

"Of course I do. I know everything about my children's exploits. I couldn't be happier for my youngest son. Happiness in a marriage is more luck than design. I should know I have a marriage of complete contentedness. My marriage was arranged for me but I was lucky to find that I fell in love with Matthew soon after we married. He is the only man for me and even after over 30 years the bedroom still entices be on a regular basis."

"Mama I do not want to hear of your and Papa's exploits in your bedchambers." Roberta protested. She hated that her parents often embarrassed her in company in regards to their exploits in their shared bedroom. Roberta had had nightmares thinking of her parents having sexual intercourse. The sounds of their exploits echoed throughout the house through her childhood, adolescent hood and adulthood. She often wondered why there were only three children in the family.

"A woman can talk about her bedroom activities if she wants to. We are all family or soon to be family in this room."

"Think of Georgiana. She will hear. Mind you if I was Darcy I'd also take Hanneli out of the room or at least put some ear muffs on her." Roberta commented as she looked down at Hanneli who was still contented playing with her dolls. Her Lilibet doll and her Papa doll were pressed against each other.

"What are you doing Hanneli?" Elizabeth asked the young girl at her feet.

"Playing with Papa and Lilibet." Hanneli said nonchalantly as if it was obvious.

"What are they doing?"

"They are kissing,"

"Why is that?"

"They are married."

"Are they indeed. Well Cathy and I have a present for you and your Auntie Roberta. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please Lilibet." Hanneli jumped up and down dropping her Papa and Lilibet dolls.

"Well then it is in my bedchamber. Shall we go and get your present. Please excuse us your Ladyship"

"Of course Miss Elizabeth. I will take the opportunity to get to know my soon to be daughter."

"Hanneli, Miss Elizabeth is in the Green Room. Let me escort you to your room Miss Elizabeth." Darcy got up from where he was sat near the Earl and Mr Gardiner who were engrossed in their conversation on fishing.

"Thank you Mr Darcy." He took her hand and escorted her to her room.

Elizabeth's bedroom was light and airy. It was painted in a mid-shade turquoise green that faced the lake. The furniture was a light oak. There was a four poster bed, a dressing table which already had her belongings on all neatly placed. Her clothes had been unpacked in the armoire and chest of draws. She couldn't imagine a prettier bedroom. There were fresh yellow and red thorn-less roses, red and yellow tulips, honeysuckle, primroses and purple lilac on the chest of draws. Her favourite scents were honeysuckle, roses, lavender and poppies. It wasn't due to her middle names but she loved the sweet smells. It was said by her father that when her mother was pregnant with Elizabeth she used to lay with honeysuckle, roses, lavender and poppies on her belly. That didn't matter now. She smelled the sweet flowers that were encased in a beautiful delft vase. She knew the language of flowers as well as she knew the language of the fan.

Mr Darcy had started to seduce Elizabeth with a vase of flowers.

"Here you are Miss Hanneli." Elizabeth found the box containing Hanneli's present. It not only contained her dress for the ball but a cloak, shoes and a headdress. Hanneli picked them up and twirled them on her body.

"What do you think?"

"I like it. Can I show Papa?"

"Of course you can. Come let me help you put it on." Elizabeth started to undo the buttons on Hanneli's blue dress. She was to play Puck. The dress was the same dress that she wore for Jane's wedding only Cathy and Elizabeth had changed it beyond recognition. The skirt now had layers of green netting that were cut on the bias quite raggedly. There were ribbon tassels coming off the green sash so when she twirled they came up. The headdress was a rich emerald green in the medieval style and the shoes a similar colour. They were more like slippers than shoes. The cloak was made of rich emerald green velvet. Hanneli's eyes widened. Elizabeth could tell that the child loved her new clothes. Every time Elizabeth and Cathy made something for her she felt like she was in heaven. She'd never had clothes like the ones Elizabeth and Cathy made for her. She hoped that when Elizabeth was her Mama she would continue to make her beautiful clothes.

Elizabeth helped Hanneli on with her costume and they went downstairs. Elizabeth carrying a box for Lady Roberta containing a dress that they made for her for the ball. They knew that she would no doubt have a better gown from the best modiste in town but they wanted to give her a gift for the wonderful time they had had together in Kent. They had made the dress a drawstring fastening as they didn't know Roberta's exact measurements.

"Papa, Papa look at what Lilibet and Cathy made me." Hanneli shouted as she re-entered the drawing room with Elizabeth not far behind. Darcy stood up as Hanneli twirled around. The ribbons flew around almost knocking the teacups out of the hands of the other guests. Tea had been served while Elizabeth and Hanneli had been away.

"Why Hanneli don't you look a treasure. That gown is exquisite. Where did you buy it Miss Elizabeth? Please tell. I will go and purchase one for myself." The Countess managed to touch the dress and stop Hanneli from twirling around.

"Cathy and I made it. We thought that she could wear it for the ball." Elizabeth said.

"It is exquisite. When the guests see it you may have to set up shop. Richard I fear that many men might want a dance with Miss Catherine when they hear that she can sew. Did you ever think about opening up a shop?"

"We thought that if I couldn't get a job as a governess then we would." Elizabeth placed the box that contained Roberta's gift on a small table then sat down next to her beloved sister.

"A governess. Why?"

"I decided not long ago that it would be unlikely that I ever got married. Despite my limited education I felt that I could teach children and earn money for my family for after my father dies. My father's estate is entailed away from the female line to Mr Collins."

"Mr Collins not Catherine's idiot of a parson?" The Earl chipped in.

"Yes. He is in line to inherit my father's estate."

"You have 3 other sisters do you not?"

"Yes we do your Ladyship. Jane, Mary and Lydia. The first two are married. Jane to Mr Bingley and Mary to Mr Collins. Lydia remains unmarried. She is only just 16 two weeks ago."

"Richard can't cope with one sister let alone another 4. I hope he respects his new sisters once he is married. The Bennet line will continue through Mrs Collins' children and directly. In many cases that is a good thing but having met Mr Collins I can deem that it will be a bad thing to happen." The Countess replied.

"Your sister is a saint to put up with him for the rest of her life. He is a toad and not a nice one. You can imagine them in bed being all greasy from his hair." Roberta put in. Her face screwed up as she mentioned the Collins' bed arrangements.

"Lady Roberta Leopoldina Anne Fitzwilliam! You complain about what I sat about the marital chamber. You as an unmarried woman should have no knowledge of that aspect of marriage. There is also a child present." Her mother knew that her language was appalling but her 30 year old daughter's wasn't much better. They were all used to Roberta's language but she generally toned it down while Hanneli was in the room. She was sat playing with her dolls again. She'd been made to put an apron over her new dress.

"Lady Roberta we have a gift for you." Elizabeth placed the box in Lady Roberta's arms. Roberta opened the box to reveal a beautiful gown of rich burgundy and green velvet. Roberta stroked the velvet.

"I've never seen a finer gown. How did you know what colour to make me?"

"We noticed the colours you wore when we were at Rosings. The colours are similar to what Elizabeth wears. Do you like it?" Cathy said.

"I love it." Roberta replied. The women analysed the gown right down to the quality and neatness of the stitching.

After tea they all went up to change for supper. Mr Darcy had already decided that the separation of the sexes wouldn't happen that night. He wanted to enjoy the ladies company. Even Roberta's. As there was mostly family Hanneli was allowed to stay up as she normally did. Darcy knew that she would need some early nights if she was to be part of the ball.


	21. Pemberley part B

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph my beta. Any questions let me know.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Pemberley Part B**

The next day the entire party set out for a picnic. Sir Andrew and Lady Grace Darcy weren't due to arrive till the next day with the Philpots. Mrs Gardiner couldn't wait to see Lady Ag again. It had been many years since they had seen each other.

The picnic took place in one of Darcy's favourite spot. Lover's glen. It was a secluded part of the estate which had some of the best views around. It was there where Darcy sat to mourn Hannah. He could stare at his house and his land just thinking about her. Deep down he knew that Hannah didn't appreciate it as much as he. He was sat under a tree staring at Miss Elizabeth who was holding a parasol looking out at the view. She was sat on a log away from everyone else. He'd brought some paper and a pencil for the occasion. He loved paper games at picnics or it was just for Hanneli, who was running around testing the patience of the Countess. He quickly sketched her. He knew that he would use this sketch in a new piece he was working on.

Darcy noticed that Elizabeth always wore something white. Whether it be a parasol or an apron. White made her skin glow. He got up and sat beside her. They were perfectly chaperoned.

"Miss Bennet." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Mr Darcy."

"Are you well Miss Bennet?"

"Yes very. Thank you. It is a beautiful day is it not?"

"Yes it is." The sun was high in the sky. Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful buttercup yellow gown which he'd never seen before. There was a little lace detail around the neckline which matched her white shawl and bonnet.

"Do you like the view Miss Bennet?"

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than Pemberley. I wonder how you can ever leave it."

"It is hard to leave. I found solace here when my wife died."

"I can see why. There is effortless beauty here. I would never want to leave it. I could happily spend the rest of my days here without ever wanting to venture into town."

"Do you enjoy town?"

"I enjoy the theatre and the book shops. I can do without the dress shops. I have enough skills to make sure that my wardrobe never goes out of fashion but I never follow it. I'd rather have 4 gowns well-made and durable than 20 which would wear out easily and I could only wear once."

"I wish that my wife and sister would have agreed with you. They were forever in the milliners. My wife could sometimes not wear a dress twice. Even her indoors dresses."

"I wear aprons to cover my gowns from spoiling and sometimes pinafores. I know that it is not right to talk about clothes in such manner."

"It is not. Is this dress new? I've never seen it on you?"

"It is Jane's. She let me have it. I've always wanted a yellow dress but couldn't justify the expense of it. Jane knew this. When she bought her trousseau I inherited most of her old gowns. I had to take it up a little but the off cuts have been used in Miss Hanna's new dress and Lady Roberta's. You will not tell on me will you Sir?"

"Of course not. You're very thrifty aren't you Miss Bennet."

"I have to be Mr Darcy. My mother lives beyond her means. We have to save somehow so myself and my sisters aside from Lydia make do and we mend. The first thing I remember making was a patchwork quilt for my bed. I still have it somewhere. I add a new patch every year on my birthday. With your permission I might make one for Miss Hanna."

"She would love that Miss Bennet. It could go on the wall of her bedchamber. I am thinking at her age she should have a room of her own. She can't continue to sleep with her crusty, old, grey Papa. She should be able to decide how she would want her room to be. What do you think Miss Bennet?"

"I think that she should have her own room. It is her sanctuary. Somewhere where when she is older she can hide and calm down after an argument with her parents. If she is ever ill it is a place where she will be able to get well. A place where her suitors can climb up into her room. If I may say Mr Darcy you are not old, grey or crusty."

"I joked with my daughter that I will lock her up when she comes of age for suitors. How would you decorate your room Miss Bennet?"

"I shared my room with Jane for most of my life. We had similar tastes but I always liked Lavender and Honeysuckle which surprises most people as I wear dark colours most days. I used to love making soft furnishings, having my toys about. On rainy days I sat at the window seat and dream of the freedom."

"You make your room sound idyllic. My childhood room was dark and dingy. It had been my Uncle Andrew's room before I was born."

"Didn't your father let you change it?"

"No he didn't. When I was 18 I was married and I had moved into the Master's chamber's with Hannah. My father took another room in the house. Hannah re-decorated the master chambers to her taste and not mine. I never had a room to call my own other than my study. The library is not something that I want to touch."

"That is a shame it is your house and you should do with it what you wish. Especially in your own rooms."

"I admire your thinking Miss Bennet. Come I want to play a game of cricket against my cousin if he will keep his hands of your sister. Her reputation will be ruined before he gets her down the aisle."

"It is not just your cousin's fault. She encourages him." Elizabeth got up and then turned to face him.

"Come. I would like to see a cricket match." She added. They both went back to where the picnic was taking place. The Countess, Lady Roberta and Mrs Gardiner hoped that they might have an announcement but they didn't. Darcy decided to challenge Richard, his Uncle Matlock, Mr Gardiner and the Ladies to cricket. The Youngbloods vs the Oldcodgers.

Darcy, Richard, Elizabeth, Cathy and Roberta vs The Earl, The Countess and Mr and Mrs Gardiner.

Unsurprisingly the Youngbloods won despite Hanneli 'helping' them. She just ran around the pitch picking up the ball then throwing it about the field.

The adults were happy to see Hanneli running about as a young girl should. She didn't have much time to be free.

The next day The Philpots and the other Darcy's came to Pemberley. Mrs Gardiner was happy to see her old friend Ag again.

"How are you Maddie?" Lady Ag went up to her old friend.

"I am well thank you Lady Agapanthus." Mrs Gardiner replied giving her a quick hug.

"Ag please. We may be older and wiser but we are still friends and as such should break down the barriers that class puts up. I am Ag and you are Maddie. You've met my husband Philip?" Lady Ag introduced her husband Philip.

"No I haven't had the pleasure and you haven't met my Edward." They shook hands and Mrs Gardiner indicated her husband.

"Philip this is my old school friend Madeline Gardiner nee Fraser."

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Gardiner. I have heard many stories about you." Lord Philip kissed her hand

"And you your Lordship. This is my husband Edward."

"Philip please. Mr Gardiner I am trying to get a party together for fishing. Will you join me and the other me? The Earl and Andrew are going but I fear that the Colonel and my nephew are otherwise engaged with the ladies."

"I love to fish and it would be an honour to join the party. The ladies need some time to gossip and share stories. My daughters despite their ages are worse than my nieces but not as bad as my own sister. Gossip feeds a woman's soul."

"On that I agree. Well ladies we shall depart. Come Mr Gardiner." The gentlemen went off to fish. It would be a bad day for the fish on the estate.

"You have 6 children do you not Maddie?"

"Yes I do. Edward, Benedick, Rosalind, Margaret, Ophelia and Andrew. You haven't been as blessed."

"No I haven't. We haven't been as lucky with children as you have. My husband's heir is a tiresome little man. A parson of all people. We had to go down the scale. All the males in my husband's family were wiped out at Waterloo."

"That is sad. I am sorry for it."

"The parson is named William Collins and I pity the woman who marries him. He's been institutionalised by Lady Catherine De Bourgh my nephew's aunt unfortunately."

"Mr Collins has married my niece Mary. You need not fear Mary she's as hard as a rock when it comes to her husband. He's also the heir to my brother in law's estate of Longbourn."

"That man will be very rich. Is Longbourn your nieces' estate?"

"Yes their father is Mr Thomas Bennet my husband is his wife's sister. Cathy is marrying your nephew's cousin we will almost be family."

"Yes we will be. Is my nephew courting your niece Elizabeth? They seem to be together a lot. I think he is showing them the views from Marple Mound."

"Not that I know of. My niece is very secretive of her private life."

"I understand that. My niece Georgiana is the same."

Over in a corner Georgiana Darcy was reflecting on her situation. By the age of 16 she'd lost both of her parent's and her sister in law. She'd been seduced and compromised by Mr Wickham. Ran away with him, almost married him. Been rescued by her brother. Then decided on a life of solitude with her brother here at Pemberley and her niece. She saw by the way that he looked at Miss Elizabeth Bennet that he would not be alone for long. She wanted him to protect her and not have another woman to take him away from her. She knew that her brother was in love and that he deserved to be happy after his wife had died but she wished that she could be enough for him. She didn't want him to take another bedmate. She had nothing against Miss Bennet. She was a nice person who brought out qualities in her brother that she hadn't seen in her life. He was jolly and more playful. He laughed. He had been sketching more. He'd never sketched and painted so much in her life.

She knew that she had to make more effort if her brother's happiness was at stake.

The days that followed were ones of peace for the party. They visited Lambton, Chatsworth, Matlock and Buxton to sample the water. They practised the play to perfection. Darcy practised what would be the most important speech of his life. His proposal to Elizabeth.

**Next up- The Midsummer Night's Ball. **


	22. The Midsummer Ball

**I don't own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph. **

**Please rate and review. **

**All the quotes are referenced next to where they are written and are written as Acts then Scenes then Lines and are in brackets. The longer quotes are referenced at the end of the last quote. **

**The Midsummer Night's Ball**

It was the night of the ball. The house was in a flurry. As was custom the host and hostess descended the stairs first followed by the guests in residence. As a play was going to take place the residents came down in character. They each held candles. The room was dark with only a few candles to create the right atmosphere. Green drapes were handing from the chandeliers in the hall, ballroom, sitting room and dining room with a white sheet with candles behind it to signify a moon.

They each said a line from the play. As they were speaking they blew their candle out.

"Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws on apace; four happy days bring in another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow this old moon wanes! she lingers my desires, like to a step-dame or a dowager long withering out a young man revenue.(A1S1Lns1-6)" Mr Gardiner said

"Four days will quickly steep themselves in night; four nights will quickly dream away the time; and then the moon, like to a silver bow new-bent in heaven, shall behold the night of our solemnities.(A1S1Lns7-11)" Followed Mrs Gardiner. Mr Gardiner kissed his wife's hand then walked through the other thespians and took their places at the bottom of the staircase.

Sir Philip was next. His first line wasn't the best in the play so he chose one with more gravitas. (A1S1Lns22-45) "Full of vexation come I, with complaint against my child, my daughter Hermia. Stand forth, Demetrius. My noble lord, this man hath my consent to marry her. Stand forth, Lysander: and my gracious duke, this man hath bewitch'd the bosom of my child; Thou, thou, Lysander, thou hast given her rhymes, and interchanged love-tokens with my child: Thou hast by moonlight at her window sung, with feigning voice verses of feigning love, and stolen the impression of her fantasy with bracelets of thy hair, rings, gawds, conceits, knacks, trifles, nosegays, sweetmeats, messengers of strong prevailment in unharden'd youth: with cunning hast thou filch'd my daughter's heart, turn'd her obedience, which is due to me, to stubborn harshness: and, my gracious duke, be it so she; will not here before your grace consent to marry with Demetrius, I beg the ancient privilege of Athens, as she is mine, I may dispose of her: Which shall be either to this gentleman or to her death, according to our law immediately provided in that case." He too followed the Gardiners down. The Countess was next going out of order but the way Darcy had envisioned the first lines.

"Then I must be thy lady: but I know. When thou hast stolen away from fairy land, and in the shape of Corin sat all day, playing on pipes of corn and versing love to amorous Phillida. Why art thou here Come from the farthest Steppe of India? But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon, your buskin'd mistress and your warrior love, to Theseus must be wedded, and you come to give their bed joy and prosperity."(A2S1Lns64-73) She waited for the Earl to say his line.

"How canst thou thus for shame, Titania, glance at my credit with Hippolyta, knowing I know thy love to Theseus? Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night from Perigenia, whom he ravished? And make him with fair AEgle break his faith, with Ariadne and Antiopa?" (A2S1Lns74-80) They both blew out of the candles then went down together. Lady Ag and Hanneli were next. Their line was before those of The Earl and Countess but was put there in order for Roberta to go next and then the lovers.

"The king doth keep his revels here to-night: take heed the queen come not within his sight; For Oberon is passing fell and wrath, because that she as her attendant hath a lovely boy, stolen from an Indian king; She never had so sweet a changeling; and jealous Oberon would have the child knight of his train, to trace the forests wild; but she perforce withholds the loved boy, crowns him with flowers and makes him all her joy: and now they never meet in grove or green, by fountain clear, or spangled starlight sheen, but, they do square, that all their elves for fear creep into acorn-cups and hide them there." (Act2S1Lns17-31) She waited for Roberta who still wasn't happy at playing Bottom but she did it how she knew best. Comically. She wore an ass's head to add to the effect that she was going to do. She hadn't rehearsed it in front of anyone. She walked down a little and started pacing.

"I see their knavery: this is to make an ass of me; to fright me, if they could. But I will not stir from this place, do what they can: I will walk up and down here, and I will sing, that they shall hear I am not afraid."(A3S1Lns109-112) She then started to sing "The ousel cock so black of hue, With orange-tawny bill, the throstle with his note so true, the wren with little quill. The finch, the sparrow and the lark, the plain-song cuckoo gray, Whose note full many a man doth mark, and dares not answer nay,for, indeed, who would set his wit to so foolish a bird? Who would give a bird the lie, though he cry cuckoo' never so?"(A3S1Lns113-116,118-125) Roberta was known as someone who couldn't sing a note. She danced about waving her arms around acting like a fool. The congregation laughed. Hanneli ran into her arms then walked down the stairs to join the others. The only people who were left were the lovers. They moved to stand in a diamond shape. Darcy at the bottom then Elizabeth and Cathy on the next level with Richard at the top. Candles only illuminating their faces. Darcy was up first but Demetrius rarely spoke so he chose a line from later on in the play.

"There is no following her in this fierce vein. Here therefore for a while I will remain. So sorrow's heaviness doth heavier grow for debt that bankrupt sleep doth sorrow owe: which now in some slight measure it will pay, if for his tender here I make some stay." (A3S2Lns82-87). Richard had chosen a line from the beginning of the play

"A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Hermia. I have a widow aunt, a dowager of great revenue, and she hath no child. From Athens is her house remote seven leagues and she respects me as her only son. There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee and to that place the sharp Athenian law cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then, steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night; and in the wood, a league without the town, where I did meet thee once with Helena, to do observance to a morn of May, there will I stay for thee." (A1S1Lns156-167) Cathy's line followed on from Richard's.

"My good Lysander! I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow, by his best arrow with the golden head, by the simplicity of Venus' doves, by that which knitteth souls and prospers loves, and by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen, when the false Troyan under sail was seen, by all the vows that ever men have broke, in number more than ever women spoke, in that same place thou hast appointed me, to-morrow truly will I meet with thee." (A1S1Lns168-178)

For Elizabeth there was only one line to choose from in her mind.

"How happy some o'er other some can be. Through Athens I am thought as fair as she. But what of that? Demetrius thinks not so, he will not know what all but he do know, and as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes, so I, admiring of his qualities, things base and vile, folding no quantity, love can transpose to form and dignity, love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind, nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste, and therefore is Love said to be a child, because in choice he is so oft beguiled. As waggish boys in game themselves forswear, so the boy Love is perjured everywhere, for ere Demetrius look'd on Hermia's eyne, he hail'd down oaths that he was only mine, and when this hail some heat from Hermia felt, so he dissolved, and showers of oaths did melt. I will go tell him of fair Hermia's flight, then to the wood will he to-morrow night pursue her; and for this intelligence if I have thanks, it is a dear expense, but herein mean I to enrich my pain, to have his sight thither and back again."(A1S1Lns226-251) As she said her last word the others blew out their candles and they departed the stairs. Darcy announced "May the dancing begin." They had four dances in which all the lovers would have to say their Shakespearian lines. They had nicknamed it 'the Lover's Dance' One between All four of them and another just between Darcy and Elizabeth and another between Elizabeth, Darcy and Richard and one between Darcy and Cathy. All were heavy in dialogue but they had perfected the movements and the pushing that would take place in the middle of the dance floor.

The first one was between Cathy and Darcy.

"O, why rebuke you him that loves you so? Lay breath so bitter on your bitter foe." Darcy said as he stepped onto the dance floor to begin the lovers dance. The crowd surrounded them.

"Now I but chide; but I should use thee worse, For thou, I fear, hast given me cause to curse, if thou hast slain Lysander in his sleep, being o'er shoes in blood, plunge in the deep, and kill me too. The sun was not so true unto the day as he to me: would he have stolen away from sleeping Hermia? I'll believe as soon This whole earth may be bored and that the moon May through the centre creep and so displease Her brother's noontide with Antipodes. It cannot be but thou hast murder'd him. So should a murderer look, so dead, so grim." Cathy strode on to the dance floor then curtsied to Darcy. The music started and he looked around for Cathy.

"So should the murder'd look, and so should I, pierced through the heart with your stern cruelty, yet you, the murderer, look as bright, as clear, as yonder Venus in her glimmering sphere." Darcy circled her.

"What's this to my Lysander? where is he? Ah, good Demetrius, wilt thou give him me?" Cathy wondered.

"I had rather give his carcass to my hounds." Darcy spat back

"Out, dog! out, cur! thou drivest me past the bounds of maiden's patience. Hast thou slain him, then? Henceforth be never number'd among men! O, once tell true, tell true, even for my sake! Durst thou have look'd upon him being awake, and hast thou kill'd him sleeping? O brave touch! Could not a worm, an adder, do so much? An adder did it; for with doubler tongue than thine, thou serpent, never adder stung." Cathy shouted. She was glad that she was only acting.

"You spend your passion on a misprised mood, I am not guilty of Lysander's blood, nor is he dead, for aught that I can tell." Darcy pulled her over to him and faced her.

"I pray thee, tell me then that he is well." Cathy said

"An if I could, what should I get therefore?" Darcy questioned

"A privilege never to see me more. And from thy hated presence part I so see me no more, whether he be dead or no." Cathy said then left the dance floor

"There is no following her in this fierce vein, here therefore for a while I will remain. So sorrow's heaviness doth heavier grow for debt that bankrupt sleep doth sorrow owe, which now in some slight measure it will pay, if for his tender here I make some stay." Darcy finished. (All A3S2Lns43-87) He bowed at the end of the dance then escorted Cathy to where Richard was standing. Darcy was to dance with Elizabeth next and their speeches were all from the play. Unlike Darcy and Cathy's dance it was taken from Act 2. Their dance was one full of ribbons. They each held a white ribbon in each hand to tug at each other. Darcy would let some of the slack to get away from Elizabeth and she tugged it to get him nearer to her.

"I love thee not, therefore pursue me not. Where is Lysander and fair Hermia? The one I'll slay, the other slayeth me. Thou told'st me they were stolen unto this wood and here am I, and wode within this wood, because I cannot meet my Hermia. Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more." Darcy stood at the other end of the dance floor.

"You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant but yet you draw not iron, for my heart is true as steel, leave you your power to draw, and I shall have no power to follow you." Elizabeth came towards him and walked around him tying the ribbon around him.

"Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth tell you, I do not, nor I cannot love you?" Darcy span out to give more room between them.

"And even for that do I love you the more. I am your spaniel; and, Demetrius, the more you beat me, I will fawn on you, use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me, neglect me, lose me; only give me leave, unworthy as I am, to follow you. What worser place can I beg in your love, and yet a place of high respect with me, than to be used as you use your dog?" Elizabeth tugged the ribbon and Darcy brought towards her.

"Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit for I am sick when I do look on thee." Darcy walked around her then pulled the ribbon tort forcing Elizabeth on the floor.

"And I am sick when I look not on you." Elizabeth crawled up to him and stared into his eyes. Her longing could be seen by everyone who was watching.

"You do impeach your modesty too much, to leave the city and commit yourself into the hands of one that loves you not, to trust the opportunity of night and the ill counsel of a desert place with the rich worth of your virginity." Darcy pulled her up and turned away from her.

"Your virtue is my privilege: for that it is not night when I do see your face, therefore I think I am not in the night, nor doth this wood lack worlds of company, for you in my respect are all the world, then how can it be said I am alone, when all the world is here to look on me?" Elizabeth pleaded then walked in front of him wrapping the ribbon around him again.

"I'll run from thee and hide me in the brakes, and leave thee to the mercy of wild beasts." Darcy stopped her flat.

"The wildest hath not such a heart as you. Run when you will, the story shall be changed, Apollo flies, and Daphne holds the chase, the dove pursues the griffin; the mild hind makes speed to catch the tiger; bootless speed, when cowardice pursues and valour flies." Elizabeth shouted and grasped his arms tightly.

"I will not stay thy questions; let me go, or, if thou follow me, do not believe but I shall do thee mischief in the wood." Darcy said calmly then dropped the ribbon then left the dance floor.

"Ay, in the temple, in the town, the field, you do me mischief. Fie, Demetrius! Your wrongs do set a scandal on my sex, we cannot fight for love, as men may do, we should be wood and were not made to woo. I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell, to die upon the hand I love so well."(All A2S1Lns188-244) Elizabeth span around with the ribbon then walked off. A raucous applause then came about the room. Darcy and Elizabeth took their bows and the walked into the dining room where their supper was to be served.

Darcy picked up on some of the comments his guests were making.

"Did you see so much passion displayed?"

"It was frightfully vulgar. A woman on the floor."

"Her reputation will be ruined if she does that again in society. Who is she?"

"Darcy always picks the best women."

"Have you seen her dress? She is almost naked."

Darcy didn't care about the comments. He looked at Elizabeth. In the dim light her gown still radiated. He hadn't noticed what she was wearing all evening but he looked at her in a new light. She had a pale yellow muslin dress on with a white chemisette that was almost see-through. She wore her hair partly loose with honeysuckle weaved in to it. Her modesty had been kept with another chemise over the top and a petticoat that was a light shade of green. Her entire gown was made of muslin. He had worn a white shirt that wasn't tucked into some brown breeches. He had kept his own modesty by tying a cravat around his neck but only loosely. He also wore a brown long coat. He didn't want any other women to come after him aside from Miss Bennet.

Roberta and Hanneli had been dancing about the entire evening and the young Miss Darcy wasn't tired. She wanted to see her Papa and Lilibet dance together but when they did they argued with ribbons. She wasn't happy.

"What's the matter Sunny?" Roberta asked Hanneli. Sunny was the Fitzwilliam's nickname for Hanneli. She was the Sun in their lives.

"Why did Papa and Lilibet argue Auntie Bert? They love each other."

"They were acting Sunny. If you're acting you can be whatever you want. I have to act as an ass and you have to act as a pixie. You're one of those anyway. Now why do you say that your Papa and Miss Bennet love each other?"

"I can tell. They smile at each other. She's nicer than Miss Bingley."

"Yes she is. I've never met her. Now why don't you go up to her and ask her to dance? Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yes Auntie Bert. Lilibet is very pretty. Prettier than my Mama."

"Go on with you Sunny. I'm going to cause some more mischief."

Hanneli went over to Elizabeth who was talking to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Mama will you dance with me?" Hanneli tugged at Elizabeth's dress and kept jumping up. The entire room stopped to listen.

"I am not your Mama and of course I will dance with you." Elizabeth replied. She took Hanneli's hand.

"Now we have the congregation's attention I want to make an announcement." The Earl shouted gruffly.

"I would like to announce the engagement of my second son Richard to Miss Catherine Bennet of Longbourn." The Earl calmly announced. He was proud of his son. Richard was his only child to marry. Frederick was always in brothels and being the 'Dandy'. He was happier in the company of men than women. Roberta she was too old to marry. She'd had offers but turned them all down. She'd decreed in her will that her money would be divided up between her future nieces and nephews and her cousin Darcy's children including Hanneli. She preferred the company of her family and friends then men. No one would have her but there was hope. Her old beau from 10 years before. Sir Stephan Stainforth. He was widowed with 4 children. Perfect for Roberta. She could get a proposal in 30 minutes if she tried. Which she did. Being an ass might be good for something.

The ball ended quietly. The guests departed and Cathy and Richard had long kisses to cement their engagement to the world. The Fitzwilliam's paraded her about the room. All happy and smiling which was right. Richard would provide for Cathy and Cathy would keep Richard on the straight and narrow. That night Richard made a decision that would change his and Cathy's life forever. He wouldn't let Cathy be an officer's widow. The Earl and Countess had presented her with a ring that had belonged to each and every Countess of Matlock since the inception of the title.

Darcy looked out onto the balcony. He'd removed his cravat. Fires were roaring on either side of the door. The stars were out and the full moon shone in the sky. It was a perfect clear night. Elizabeth was staring at the stars. Her hair had cascaded down her back. The light caught it and she shone like the moon in the sky. Her gown glimmered. He wanted to take her there and then. He crept up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Are you cold Elizabeth?" He turned her around to face him and caressed her hand. It was quite a muggy night but there was a slight chill in the air.

"Yes a little." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He stared into her eyes like they were rock pools and he was searching for fish. She stared at his chest. She could see it through his thin shirt. She wanted to stroke it.

"You look very beautiful tonight but then you always look beautiful." He said quietly. She didn't look at him even though she wanted to.

"Thank you sir. I enjoyed the evening very much. I am glad that Cathy and Richard's engagement is now known to the world. Now they can marry and not hide their love from the world. It is hard to be in love with someone and not be allowed to express it."

"I know it is. I wish society allowed public shows of affection. I can't stand being in love and not be allowed to say what is in my heart." Darcy stressed. He ran his hand through his hair which he had taken down.

"I like thought out shows of affection. Flowers and such like. Thank you for the flowers in my room. I haven't had the chance to thank you for them. Sometimes the language of the flower is easier to understand than the language of the fan." She smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure Miss Elizabeth. You have done so much for me and my family I don't know how to thank you." He brought her face up so he could look in those dark eyes again and hope that he had a chance.

"You have no need to thank me. I did it for you. You need and deserve happiness in your life Mr Darcy. No other man deserves it more than you." Darcy had his chance.

"Thank you. Miss Elizabeth I have something to ask you."

"Yes Mr Darcy." He held her hands and got down on one knee. She was shocked she clasped her mouth in shock but smiled. He could see her wide smile.

"Elizabeth. I love you. I find that I cannot live without you. My life is dull and dark without you. Please Elizabeth do me the great honour of becoming my wife."

"Yes. Of course I will. I love you. I love you Mr Darcy." He got up and kissed her. It was sweet yet tickly. It was warm and lovely. Elizabeth had never been kissed on the lips before. She only ever wanted to be kissed by that man. For Darcy it felt right that he should kiss that woman. Even Hannah's kisses weren't as sweet as Elizabeth's. He could tell that she had never been kissed before but there was, the rest of their lives to practise.

"I love you Miss Bennet." They kissed again. It took all of Darcy's courage not to ravish her there and then in the moonlight. It would make it all the more sweeter when they could come together as husband and wife. He didn't want to wait long for her to become his.

Behind a curtain peeking out was a young girl who should have been in bed hours ago, looking at the couple kissing in the moonlight. She laughed and giggled. All her dreams had come true.

**Next up: Wedding Preparations**

**References: William Shakespeare, Wordsworth Classics A Midsummer Night's Dream Act 1 Scene 1 to Act 5 Scene 1 and wwwdotonline-**


	23. Wedding Preparations

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph. Please check out my original story on fctionpress. Its called Laura-Anne, Elizabeth and their Nicholas'. Its under romance. I'm going to post this next chapter a few days early so I can post the next chapter next week while I am away. **

**Please rate and Review**

**Last time: The Midsummer Night's Ball and Darcy finally proposed to Elizabeth.**

**Wedding Preparations**

The morning after the night before Elizabeth floated down the stairs in an elegant white and yellow dress and into the breakfast room. She was happy that this place was soon to be her home but, something inside her told her that she couldn't be happy there. She looked around at the furniture and the decoration. None of it was Darcy's it was all Hannah's. He'd told her that Hannah had re-decorated all the 'family rooms' that weren't open to the public. Nothing was truly his. She stared down at her empty plate.

"You're not eating anything Miss Elizabeth. I hope you are not sickening." The Countess commented sweetly.

"No. Thank you Your Ladyship. I am not hungry that is all. I might take a walk. Excuse me." Elizabeth got up and not caring about a lack of propriety and leaving her cloak and bonnet behind she set her hair free and headed towards the Mausoleum.

The Mausoleum was a large imposing building on the East side of the estate. It was a domed columned building on a hill. The stone had once been alabaster white but now due to the weather it was a medium grey. She climbed into the building and scanned the dates on the wall. The earliest date of death was that of a Mr Michel D'Arcy in 1463. He had been the first Darcy to be buried there. Pemberley hadn't been built then but the Darcy's had been in Derbyshire since the Conquest. She found the grave that she needed. Mrs Hannah Eleanor Washington Darcy. She knelt in front of the gravestone.

The gravestone read:

Here lies

Hannah Eleanor Washington Darcy

Wife of

Fitzwilliam George Andrew Darcy

Mother of

Hanna Elinor Darcy

Departed this life

4th November 1817

May she lie in heaven forever.

"You should be proud of your daughter Mrs Darcy. She is a beautiful young girl and will one day be a beautiful woman." She looked at the shrine that had been made for her. Fresh flowers, a portrait of her and some drawings Hanneli had done. She was glad to be away from the house and knew that when she returned her time wouldn't be her own. She knew that Darcy would want to announce their engagement soon. She just wanted to keep him to herself for a while.

Back at the house Darcy was looking everywhere for Elizabeth. The Countess had told him that she had gone for a walk but he couldn't fathom where. She didn't know the estate. He asked one of the servants if she'd seen Miss Elizabeth. She'd seen her going towards the mausoleum. He ran to the mausoleum to find her sat in front of Hannah's grave. She was staring at it. He went over to her quietly. He put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch. He knelt down to her level.

"What are you doing here dearest?"

"I wanted to see the place where I will one day be interred."

"You are being morbid Elizabeth. Now come back to the house you are frozen. I mean to gain consent from your Uncle today then we may announce it at dinner."

"Please no. It is the Colonel and Cathy's day. You may ask my Uncle's consent but he will not give it as I will not allow it."

"Why not dearest?"

"Since sitting here I have made up my mind that I will not marry you."

"Why not Miss Bennet? Do you not love me?"

"I love you too much. I love you more than words can say,"

"Then why am I now rejected?"

"I cannot be Hannah for you."

"I don't want you to be Hannah. I want you to be you. I love you Elizabeth and you love me. You can't say that you won't marry me because of Hannah. Hannah is dead and you are alive. That is what matters." He took her face in his hand and stared into her eyes.

"I know." She said. She was in love with him but she wanted to be able to be happy there and be busy once she was mistress of the house. There was only one way she could do that. Be Hanneli's governess.

"I will marry you on one condition."

"Name it. I will give you anything in my power."

"For the first few months that we are here I am not known as Mrs Darcy but Miss Bennet the governess. I want the servants to know me for who I am and not my name. If I am the governess then they will be able to do that. I do not need a maid I have done without one for 20 years and will do for the next 20." Darcy thought about this. His wife a servant. If Lady Catherine knew about it she would be angrier than a bull and a lion in a small room together. He could not agree and loose his soulmate or agree and let her be his servant for a few months.

"I agree but on one condition."

"I refuse to be celibate for however many months. You will have to come to my bedroom at night."

"Very well. I agree."

"Come Elizabeth. I need to find your Uncle." He helped her up and arm in arm they walked back to the house. As expected they found everyone in the breakfast room.

"Mr Gardiner may I have a word with you in my study?" He asked Mr Gardiner.

"Of course Mr Darcy." He got up and they went out of the room. Elizabeth calmly sat down and ate some porridge with honey and sultana's but she couldn't settle until Darcy came back into the room. He sat down opposite her and started eating saying nothing until everyone had nearly finished.

"I have an announcement to make. Last night I asked Miss Bennet to be my wife and she accepted. I have duly asked Mr Gardiner for consent which was given."

"Oh my two weddings in the family. Where's the port. I want to get drunk." The Earl announced who was still drunk from the night before. He wasn't happy without a drink next to him. If he could he would be drunk every day. His son and nephew's engagements were a good excuse to have a three day drinking spree.

"Matthew. You will not get drunk. You will support your son and nephew otherwise there will be no lovers tiff tonight." The Countess said with force putting her hands on her hips. She loved her husband but sometimes he could be very tiresome. It had got worse when he found out about Frederick and Mr Francis Waters.

"Mother, Father If I hadn't already had my breakfast I would vomit on you." Roberta said. She was worse for wear from the night before. She was drinking a vat of raw eggs to take the edge off her hangover. She wanted to collapse and die. Then she remembered. She'd said yes to marry Sir Stephan Stainforth. The man who she did not love or care for but had 4 children from a previous marriage. He lived in a small estate in Surrey. Not far from her Aunt Catherine and her friend Mary Collins. She would insist on a long engagement. A year would do. In case something else came up such as Mary's idiotic husband decided to pop his clogs and she could ask Mary to live with her. Frederick lived with Mr Francis Waters why couldn't she live with Mary Collins.

"Roberta Leopoldina Anne Fitzwilliam hold your tongue. We should celebrate the engagements today. I could tell that something was up when Elizabeth submitted herself in the play last night." The Countess scolded her daughter.

"We must all go into Derby for shopping." Lady Ag enthused.

"These young women need wedding dresses." She added.

"We haven't set a date yet and I think that our parents should be told first. I dread to think what my mother will be like when she hears that Cathy and I will be married. She didn't even know that the Colonel was courting Cathy." Elizabeth said. She didn't want any expense to be spent on her .

"Miss Elizabeth since we are to be brother and sister I think that Richard is more appropriate." Richard went over to her and reassured her.

"Very well Colonel. I mean Richard." Elizabeth replied shyly.

"To you Miss Cathy I am Fitzwilliam." Mr Darcy told Cathy who was slightly scared of him but knew that he was good for her sister.

"That is quite confusing for me. Richard's last name is Fitzwilliam and your first name."

"You're telling us. I answer to both Richard and Fitzwilliam. When we were children we were constantly mixed up despite me being 2 years older. We called Darcy Little Billy till his father died."

"Thank goodness it wasn't Little Willy. I know from experience that he doesn't have one of those. You will find that out Elizabeth." The Earl joked. He'd got hold of some alcohol and was subsequently drinking it as if it was his last drink in his life.

"Uncle. Enough talk about the bedroom. What happens in that chamber after we are married is our concern and not yours. Now I would like my fiancée to accompany me to my study. Aunt, Bert or Mrs Gardiner if you think that we need a chaperone will you wait outside I want to give Elizabeth something." Darcy put his foot down. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and then ran to his study.

Elizabeth had never been in his study. It was a dark room with dark furniture, little light other than a few candles. His desk was made from mahogany and ebony. He had mountains of books surrounding him. Elizabeth felt warm in there. He placed a box on the desk.

"Come here Elizabeth. I have something for you."

"You don't need to get me anything."

"I want to. I've had this box for a while."

"How long?"

"Since Rosings. These are things that I noticed that you liked but didn't buy. I hoped to give them to you one day and this day seems appropriate. Please accept it. You are to be my wife and I want to spoil you."

"You've had it all this time. How did you know you were, going to propose to me? I don't want you to spoil me."

"I've known for a while. Since I decided to hold the ball I knew I wanted to propose to you then. I knew I wanted to marry you since Rosings but I didn't have the words to ask you. Open the box please. It would make me happy if you did." She opened the lid of the ebony box. It had gold inlet in the shape of the initials E, B and D.

"I had the box made for you."

"You've missed two of my initials. There's an H and an R missing. They are middle names."

"I will get it altered. Now open it." Inside the silk lined box was a pair of pearl earrings, white lace long and short gloves an amethyst necklace, a white lace shawl, various books and in a small box was a turquoise ring with a gold band. Turquoise was the stone of when they first met. July 1820.

"It's beautiful."

"Will you wear it as your engagement ring?"

"Of course I will." She slipped it onto her ring finger. The stone was elegant and yet small and delicate. Exactly how she liked her jewellery to be.

"I wanted to give you something that will souly be yours. I know from Roberta that Turquoise is the stone of July. That was when we met."

"I love it. Thank you. I don't need jewels or diamonds because I have the best jewel of all. Your heart."

"I love you Elizabeth H R Bennet. Will you tell me your middle names?"

"No not till the day we marry."

"Very well. I will have to guess. H and R can't be too difficult to guess."

"Go on then guess."

"Hannah Rebecca?"

"No"

"Hepzibah Rachel?"

"No"

"Helena Rosanne?"

"No. You'll never guess."

"You will tell me and before the parson it will be known. Come I want to take you in my arms and put you on my chaise longue in the studio to paint you as you are today. " He picked her up and secreted her into the North Wing through the servant's passages. He put her down on the chaise longue. He closed the curtains and then lit a few candles. He positioned a vase of roses and honeysuckle at her head. He arranged a piece of white muslin around her and positioned her left hand so he could see the ring. He put a rose in her hair and honeysuckle in her right hand. He put his painting coat on, got his palate and a new piece of canvas. He got a piece of charcoal and started sketching.

"You are an excellent artist. Did you get much encouragement from your family?" She asked as she looked around the room again.

"I did a little. I can't remember when I started drawing. Now try to keep still. I should have it done by the end of the day if I work fast. In a few days we shall set off for Longbourn and then we can start to plan our wedding unless you would like to do it now."

"Let us do it now then, when we speak to my mother we can have enough ammunition against her. We can plan our attack well."

"You have been speaking to Richard for too long. You're talking like a military strategist."

"When it comes to my mother being a strategist isn't a bad thing. Very well shall we plan our wedding?"

"I think that we should marry soon. Something small in your parish church. My wedding to Hannah was the opposite of what I wanted. It was large with Royalty present in London. If that happened to me again I might not turn up to the church."

"How about Late July. It will give my mother less time to fret. I agree a simple ceremony at Longbourn Church. We could marry with as few guests as possible just Jane, Charles, Cathy, Richard, My father, Georgiana and Hanneli. Our relatives could wait at Longbourn. I never wanted to have a large wedding even when I was a little girl."

"Then it is settled. How about asking Richard and Catherine if they would be willing to share our day? I am enjoying the fact that Richard will be my brother as well as my cousin. Out of all my brothers I think that I will like him the best then of course Charles and lastly Mr Collins who I detest. Your sister Lydia's husband cannot be worse than Mr Collins."

"On that I agree with you. I would love to share the day with Cathy and Richard. I could think of nothing more that would please me." She smiled and he furiously sketched her smile.

Darcy finished the painting and they asked to share the wedding date. Cathy and Richard agreed wholeheartedly. Cathy knowing Mrs Bennet's temperament also agreed to Elizabeth's plan to a small wedding.

Hanneli was over the moon at the prospect of Elizabeth being her mother. She followed her around over the following days while Richard and Darcy went to see their solicitors regarding the settlements and the licences.

They were soon on their way to Hertfordshire. The Matlocks had rented Netherfield from Mr Bingley who had only just given up the lease ready for the move to Burndean. The Earl wasn't overcome with the sight of Meryton. Richard appreciated it. It was the place where his beloved had grown up.

When Richard got down Lydia ran up to him. The others exited the carriage and saw the incident.

"You don't want to be with Kitty you should be with me. I'm much better looking than her." Lydia ran her hands on his coat.

"Lydia Primrose Tulip Bennet get inside this house now." Mr Bennet shouted.

"I am sorry Colonel for my youngest daughter's behaviour. She will be reprimanded instantly."

"Do not worry Mr Bennet. Many a young woman thinks that they can ensnare an officer. None have succeeded other than your daughter Catherine. She will be the only woman to be allowed to touch me in the way your daughter Lydia has done."

"Thank you Colonel. Now let us go inside. I need to speak to you, Cathy, Mr Darcy and Elizabeth in my study now. Come." Mr Bennet commanded and escorted his two daughter and two soon to be son in laws into his study.

"Now I received a letter from Mr Gardiner by express two days ago. It stated that you Cathy are engaged to be married to the Colonel which I knew about of course but, something in the letter worried me. It also stated that you Elizabeth are engaged to Mr Darcy. I did not know that you have been courting nor have I been asked permission for you to court my daughter. I am quite put out. You as a widower should know how to court a young woman."

"My courtship of your daughter is unusual but I can reassure you that at all times I have been with Miss Bennet we have been appropriately chaperoned by Mrs Collins or my family. This courtship was no different than the courtship of my first wife. I courted her from the age of 14 till I was 18. This has been a mature courtship than the childish courtship I had with Hannah. I love your daughter and she loves me. I asked her to marry me and she accepted. I didn't take the proposal lightly. I had been thinking about it since the Colonel asked Miss Catherine to marry him."

"You are defensive of your actions Mr Darcy. Elizabeth do you love Mr Darcy?"

"Yes I do Papa. I have loved him for longer than I know." Elizabeth replied. She secreted her hand into Mr Darcy's.

"We have prepared settlements if you would like to see them Sir." Richard put forward. He presented the documents and the marriage licences.

"Catherine, Elizabeth please wait outside while I read these documents."

"Yes Papa." His daughters said in unison then went outside and shut the door. They used the old Bennet trick of listening at the door.

Inside the room Mr Bennet read the two settlements.

"You have been far too generous for my two thrifty daughters. You will have more money left at the end of the month that you would expect and if I know Catherine and Elizabeth they will go through the accounts and save you even more money."

"They won't need to save money. I have enough to last well into the next three centuries and Richard will one day be the Earl of Matlock." Darcy said. He hoped he would give them consent. He could see Richard breathing heavily.

"You are the second son are you not Colonel?"

"I am."

"Then your elder brother will have the title then."

"He doesn't want it. Mr Bennet I love Miss Catherine and Darcy loves Miss Elizabeth we want to marry them. They are wonderful women and do you credit Sir."

"Thank you. I will look over these proposals and will inform you of my decision at supper. I hope you will stay for the meal."

"We have already informed the Earl and Countess that we may be staying here for supper." Darcy replied.

"You may go to my daughters."

The gentlemen left the room and then spent the rest of the day being each other's chaperones.

At supper Lydia seated herself between the Colonel and Darcy to the chargrin of Mr Bennet, Elizabeth and Cathy. Elizabeth and Cathy positioned themselves opposite their beloveds.

"Mrs Bennet I have an announcement to make. Today these two gentlemen asked permission to marry Catherine and Elizabeth and I have given it."

"Oh my oh my stars. TWO Marriages. I must go and see Mrs Long directly. Oh I must go to Threshers for the finest silk. The ribbons the lace, the money." Mrs Bennet could see the guinea signs in her eyes.

Longbourn was in an uproar. Lace and ribbons flung everywhere. Mrs Bennet refused to keep still. She was all of a flutter. Two of her daughters were to marry the nephew and son of the Earl of Matlock. She refused to listen to her daughters and soon to be sons in law until she met the Earl and Countess. For once in her daughters lives she was speechless. It was that day that the arrangements were made. Mrs Bennet couldn't stop them. They were to marry in late July with the minimum attending the service and the rest to be waiting at Longbourn. Hanneli would be the only bridesmaid. Cathy and Elizabeth would make their own dresses and trousseau. The Countess and Darcy wanted Cathy and Elizabeth to go to a modiste but no. The Bennet sisters had their own way. Darcy had planned the honeymoon. He was taking Elizabeth to a remote cottage on the outskirts of Haworth in Yorkshire. The cottage was named Top Withens. It would give the couple a chance to really get to know each other. They had decided that Hanneli would join them a few days later. She was going to stay with Sir Andrew and Lady Grace Darcy.

Elizabeth and Darcy were sat on a bench cuddling away from the mayhem of the wedding preparations. There was a little alcove in the garden where they couldn't be seen. They were surrounded by ivy. Elizabeth was running her fingers through his beard while he was playing with a loose strand of her hair. She looked up at him.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked him. She was nestled into his body with his arm around her.

"Something silly and not worth the air of which I need to say those words."

"Nothing you say is silly or at least not to me. Please tell." She looked up at him. Her eyes made him tell her his worries.

"I was thinking about children."

"Were you indeed."

"Yes I was. It is silly. We are not married yet and I am already thinking about making you big with child."

"I would like to be big with your child. How many do you envisage me carrying?"

"Around 8 to 10. A child every year or every 2 years for the next 20 years."

"I will be 40 in 20 years and you nearly 50."

"Many women carry children into their 40's. I am scared for you though if you became big with child quickly."

"Do not fear that. I am strong and healthy. I have no intention of leaving you. Shall we think of names? It might ease your mind." She kissed his nose.

"20 names for 10 children."

"10 girls and 10 boys we can never be too careful. I'll go first. Our first girl and boy to be called Helena and Demetrius." Elizabeth said proudly.

"Why Helena and Demetrius?" Darcy questioned.

"They brought us together. You have a go. One girl and one boy."

"Anne and Thomas after my mother and your father."

"No family names. Jane, Cathy or Mary may want to call their son Thomas. No Bennet either." Elizabeth put her foot down.

"Very well then no family names. Marianne and John."

"Viola and Lucas"

"Guinevere and Arthur."

"Mythology again. April Rose and Patrick."

"Bethannie and Nicholas."

"No family names."

"Bethannie isn't a family name."

"Very well. Rose and Liam."

"Rose is my middle name but you can have that if I can have Honeysuckle and Peter."

"Daisy Mae and David"

"Edith and Stephen."

"Julianna and James. We have the 20 names. Hanneli will be jealous."

"No if and when we have children she will be the perfect elder sister. I'm scared though."

"Why?"

"What if I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Be the Mistress of Pemberley, be your wife, be Hanneli's Mama and Georgiana's sister."

"We had this conversation at the mausoleum. You can be my wife. You are already Hanneli's mother. Georgiana is another matter. She is still struggling with what happened to her but I think that you will help her in time."

"Very well. Now I've been thinking. You can't call me Mr Darcy for the rest of our lives and I can't call you Miss Bennet."

"What can I call you? Darcy? Mr Darcy?."

"Darcy when we are in company. My full name is Fitzwilliam George Andrew Darcy. When we are alone how about Fitz or Liam? Georgiana calls me Brother and Hanneli Papa neither of those are appropriate. Since my father died my family called me Darcy before that it was Little Billy. Don't call me that. It took me 23 years to get rid of it and even now my family still tease me with it."

"What did Hannah call you?"

"She called me William."

"In private I will call you Liam. It is shorter than William and I will be the only person to call you it."

"Liam. I like it.

"In public I will call you Darcy or Mr Darcy. In public you can call me Elizabeth and in private you can call me Rosie.

"Why Rosie?"

"Rose is one of my middle names. You only have to guess the other one. When I was younger Papa called me Rosie he was the only person to call me it and now you will be the only other person to call me Rosie."

"Rosie and Liam. I like it. Now Rosie what can I do to help with the wedding preparations?"

"Just be there. You have planned the honeymoon, signed the settlement, had the banns read there is nothing more to be done. Did you bring the portrait you did of me that I wanted to give to my father?"

"Yes I did. I have stored it at Netherfield."

"The day before the wedding I want to give it to him."

"Very well my love. It will be brought to Longbourn the day before the wedding."

Darcy kept to his word. The portrait of Elizabeth reading a book had been wrapped in brown paper and secured with twine. Mr Darcy lifted it into Mr Bennet's library then left. Elizabeth and he held hands for a few seconds as they both went in the opposite direction. Darcy to injure Lydia and Mrs Bennet and Elizabeth to present the portrait to Mr Bennet.

"Rosie what is in the parcel?"

"It is a something for you. A present."

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"It's special. Something for you to remember me." She tore the paper off to reveal the portrait. Mr Bennet got up and looked deep at the portrait. He touched it.

"It's you Rosie. You reading a book. When did you sit for it?"

"I didn't. Mr Darcy painted it from sketches he did of me without me knowing. Cathy saw it at Pemberley in his studio and insisted that we give it to you."

"Mr Darcy. He is a wonderful artist. I will keep this always. Remember Rosie wherever you go, whoever your with, whatever happens to you, you will always have your Papa. You maybe marrying tomorrow but you are still my daughter and I will always love you. Remember that."

"Yes Papa. I will."

"Now get along with you. I want to admire this portrait of you." Elizabeth left the room but both felt a sense of loss. Mr Bennet looked in Elizabeth's eyes. Mr Darcy had captured a sparkle in her eyes that he'd never seen in real life.

Elizabeth found Darcy and hugged him.

"Hold me." Was all she had to say to him.

**Next time: The Wedding (Slight spoiler but will Darcy cut his hair?)**

**If you like any of the names above or have anymore suggestions let me know and I will see if I can include them in the later chapters. **

**Follow me on twitter bookish_laura**


	24. The Wedding

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph. There is a speech in a specific accent which I haven't put a translation in but its pretty easy to understand. I'll put the just of the speech at the bottom. **

**Please rate and review**

**Last time: The families found out about the engagements. **

**The Wedding**

Darcy looked at himself in the mirror. That day was his wedding day. He surveyed his appearance. His hair was long and straggly and his beard wasn't much better. His hair was down to past his breastbone along with his beard. He'd let it grow since Hannah had died but now it was time for a change. He was a new man with Elizabeth soon at his side. He quickly did a self-portrait of himself with his beard and long hair to remember what he looked like. He could prevent himself from looking like it again.

He asked his valet Astor to pass him a pair of scissors, a blade and a towel. He took a piece of ribbon and braided his hair back took the scissors and cut straight through it. He did the same with his beard. He asked Astor to cut his hair short but not cropped. Astor then took over his hair with the scissors. Darcy took the blade and shaved his beard off. He kept a small sideburn. As his hair was shorn he felt release. He was saying goodbye to the past. He'd never forget Hannah, Hanneli would see to that. He needed to let go and to breathe. He knew that Elizabeth was nervous about taking Hannah's place. They'd had many conversations about it and almost she had ended their engagement because of it. He would make sure that his staff would never mention how Hannah ran the house and he would do the same. He would never criticize her in the way she ran the house and him. She would be allowed to find her own way. He looked at a portrait of Hannah. She would be happy for him and would have liked Elizabeth. Her daughter liked and loved Elizabeth.

"Hannah" he said. He was scared he would say Hannah's name in bed that night. He could withdraw from her and sleep alone but those chambers were Hannah's. She'd never slept in them much as they had always slept together even when she was pregnant with Hanneli. They slept together from the day they married till the day she died. Always together and never apart. Even on his wedding day he couldn't forget about Hannah.

When he was finished he looked at himself. He looked the proper country gentleman. He looked younger than his 29 years. With the beard he looked about 40. He looked like he had done the day he married Hannah only with more lines and a few grey hairs that were slowly creeping up on him. He stroked his smooth chizzle jawed face. He had newly defined cheekbones that he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Elizabeth when they stole small kisses. He took Hannah's portrait and kissed it. "I will never forget you my love."

He looked at the ponytails of his hair. Hannah was his past and Elizabeth and his new short hair was his future. He breathed slowly for a few minutes to calm his nerves. Hanneli had stayed the night at Longbourn with Elizabeth. He knew she would look as pretty as a picture. He ruffled his hair with some water then walked downstairs to find Richard who stood proud in his red coat. His mouth dropped as Darcy walked towards him. He had to look twice at him to make sure it was his cousin.

"My God Darcy did you have an accident?" Richard joked on Darcy's new appearance. Richard ruffled Darcy's hair. It wasn't too short or too long but the right length for a woman to be able to ruffle his hair in bed.

"No I wanted a change. You should try it sometime for Cathy's sake if not your own." Darcy then ruffled Richard's hair to pay him back. Richard's hair was tied into a small ponytail as he had worn it since Waterloo.

"I am I am resigning my commission and going to become a farmer." Richard said. There were many similarities between this day and the day 10 years ago. Richard was his best man. He was nervous and the bride's family was making a big fuss. The differences were that his wedding to Hannah was a big society wedding in town while this wedding was small in the country just the way he liked it. He was glad when Elizabeth suggested it. He was never one for spectacles. His family had organised his wedding before and now he had a chance. Elizabeth had done the flowers and made her dress which he hadn't seen. He remembered Hannah's wedding dress. She looked beautiful. He'd later painted her portrait. It was the biggest one he had ever done. It hung proudly in the portrait gallery at Pemberley next to his own.

"Are you ready Darcy?"

"Yes I am."

"Elizabeth is one lucky woman." Richard said.

"So is Cathy." Darcy said. Both men got into the carriage and went to the smaller of the two churches in Meryton.

Darcy stood at the altar waiting for Elizabeth to arrive. He'd been under orders to wear his green coat which knowing his fiancée's temper wouldn't bode well for him if he didn't do as he was asked.

He looked down the aisle. She'd come. She was now prepared to become his wife. She looked radiant. Her dress was white and green silk. Cathy's was white and a scandalous red. Both looked beautiful. The best they had looked since they first met. The women glowed like angels enhanced by their flower headdresses. Cathy's was Lavender and Poppies and Elizabeth's Honeysuckle and Roses. The scent filled the small church. In that moment both men knew why they were marrying these two angels. They loved them. Behind Elizabeth and Cathy was a little girl all dressed in a light yellow silk gown. Her headdress was a mixture of all the flowers in the bride's headdresses. When she saw her father she was confused. Where was he? She'd seen her Uncle Dick. He'd not turned up to marry Lilibet but she looked deeper into the eyes of the man stood next to Uncle Dick then recognised her father. When she got to the altar she didn't sit down she stood in between her father and her soon to be mother.

The parson with help from Hanneli joined Mr Fitzwilliam George Andrew Darcy to Miss Elizabeth Honeysuckle Rose Bennet and Colonel Richard Leopold Alfred Fitzwilliam to Miss Catherine Lavender Poppy Bennet. The men would later question their wives on their middle names. When the couples kissed Elizabeth sent out a quiet chuckle. Hanneli ran into Darcy's waiting arms and the new family went down the aisle together.

They walked to Longbourn where the families were waiting. It had been requested that no one other than the couples themselves and that only Hanneli, Mr Bennet, Georgiana and Jane and Charles attended the church. It was a private occasion for them all. Their families waited impatiently at Longbourn.

There was a distinct divide between the two families. The Earl was holding court on one side for the Darcy/Fitzwilliam family while Mrs Bennet was doing the same for her family on the other side of the room. Only Mrs Gardiner dared to go to the otherside.

For the Earl he liked the Bennet girls they were modest and well read. They would keep them on the straight and narrow.

Mrs Bennet was delighted that two of her daughters were marrying into the illustrious Darcy/Fitzwilliam family. They would have money, clothes, good houses all the things they wanted and needed. Mrs Bennet had completed her life's work and married off 4 of her 5 daughters only Lydia was left. The Colonel had an older brother perhaps he would do for Lydia. Now Mrs Bennet could enjoy their good fortune and spend her time at their houses to wait for grandchildren.

The rift was healed as soon as Hanneli came through the door. The child was a light in both families world all of whom adored her. Sir Andrew picked her up.

"So my little Sunny. Do you like your new Mama?" He asked.

"Yes I like Mama and Papa. They kissed. Yuk." Hanneli said then stuck her tongue out. A ray of sunshine lit up her hair. She looked like an angel with her yellow dress and flower headdress.

"That is expected Hanneli. You might end up being a big sister one day." Lady Ag joked.

"Give them a chance Ag they have just got married and Elizabeth will have to contend with Hannah's shoes. They are very big shoes to fill." Lady Grace, Sir Andrew's wife said.

"Hannah's shoes have been empty for 4 years. They need to be filled." Andrew said with a hint of anger. On that the new Colonel and Mrs Fitzwilliam and the new Mr and Mrs Darcy came through the door.

"Kitty why did you wear red? Red is very unbecoming for a wedding. You must change at once." Mrs Bennet screamed.

"No Mrs Bennet she will not. She looks beautiful in red. It matches my coat." Richard said defending his wife. He had made sure she was behind him as he confronted his new mother in law. Of all the Bennet's he hated Mrs Bennet the most along with his new brother in law Mr Collins.

"I chose red because it matches his coat. I like his uniform. Mama my name is Mrs Catherine Fitzwilliam." Cathy said proudly tightening her grip on her husband's arm and looking up to him smiling while staring at her gold amethyst and diamond ring. A messenger entered the room with an express for Richard. He read it quickly.

"Well Darcy my idea of becoming a farmer may have to change. I have been mentioned to the King. He has knighted me. I am now Sir Richard Fitzwilliam and you my dearest love are Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam." Richard said taking in a deep breath and kissed his wife's lips. He picked her up and swung her around preparing himself for the uproar that was about to take place.

Congratulations filled the house but Richard kept close to Cathy. Never letting go of her hand. Mrs Benent was shrieking from Cathy and Richard's news. She'd promptly fainted along with most of the other Bennet relations. They managed to calm them down for the meal. Mr Bennet began the speeches as the father of the bride.

"My daughters Catherine and Elizabeth are both different characters. Catherine is impulsive and flirty, Elizabeth passionate and witty but together they make a great pair. I never had any sons and now I have 4. Two cousins who will now be brothers. If you hurt my beloved daughters I will see to it that neither of you will be able to perform your marital rights again despite the knowledge that one of my sons in law can use a musket. I was nervous when Catherine announced that she was to marry a man almost double her age but now when I see them together I can think of nothing more natural. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam's courtship has been kept quiet so much so that no one knew about it until they announced their engagement. I couldn't be happier in sending these two women out into the world with these men at their side." He finished. It was then time for The Earl's speech.

The Earl dropped his King's English accent into his natural Broad South Yorkshire accent. He was already more drunk than he had been in a long while.

"When ah 'eard o' uz son 'n nephew's engagement ah couldn't bur not be 'appy for 'em. when fowk ax uz 'a menny bairns ah av ah allus seh fi'. Fred, Bert, Dickie, lahl Billy 'n Georgie. Thee are orl uz bairns 'n naw twoa o' 'em are gerrin wed ah skeg ta uz own marriage. Gracie 'n ah 'ed an arranged marriage bur ah fahn' love much li' these twoa lads av. Love is dangerous bur i' these twoa lads it is strong. Ah couldn't be wiyaa' uz Gracie li' these lads couldn't be wiyaa' Cathy 'n Lilibet. Thee are beautiful young wimmin wi' grace 'n passion who'll keep uz twoa lads i' check. Which thee will need tooa if ah kna Dickie 'n lahl Billy. Catherine 'appen eur officers sheep bur shi is alsoa t' next Countess o' Matlock. Shi is graceful, tactful 'n beautiful. Lilibet is yin ta lahl billy's yang. Shi is independant, spirited will be eur wonderful mutheur ta Sunny. These twoa wimmin are naw uz daughters 'n ah couldn't wish for betta. Ah naw av 7 bairns 'n ah 'ope 'a' ahl be bouncin bairns on uz knee int' near future. Ah propose eur toast: ta Dickie, Cathy, lahl Billy 'n Lilibet." He drank a tankard of ale in one gulp then reached for another. The Earl was at his best drunk.

No one noticed that after the speeches, the new Darcy's had slipped away into the garden to where they had been before where they couldn't be seen from the house. Elizabeth was looking down at Hanneli who had fallen asleep in her father's arms. Her head was in Elizabeth's lap. Elizabeth was stroking Hanneli's hair. Darcy had his arm around his wife and daughter. They were his and only his.

"Perfect." Darcy said quietly. He had his arm around Elizabeth.

"What is it Sir?" Elizabeth asked

"This. You, Me and our daughter. Can you stop calling me Sir? We are married now Elizabeth."

" Very well. Liam will you ask the servants to call me Miss Elizabeth or Miss Rose when we are at Pemberley? The title Mrs Darcy belongs to Hannah. I don't want to be seen to be taking her place."

"I will but it would confuse the servants. They know you as Miss Elizabeth. You're not taking her place you are Mrs Darcy in your own right and you shouldn't be ashamed of it my love."

"I know but I need them to respect me for who I am and not my name."

"Oh Rosie. We should go if we want to be at the inn before nightfall." Darcy checked his pocket watch.

"Yes we should. Hanneli will be up ½ the night if we don't wake her now and Sir Andrew and Lady Grace won't forgive us." Elizabeth said. She touched Hanneli's alabaster nose. She stirred.

"You look beautiful. Can I paint your portrait in this dress when we get to Pemberley?" He caressed Elizabeth's hand.

"If you like. I am your wife and your muse it seems."

"Yes you are Mrs Elizabeth Honeysuckle Rose Darcy. You deserve to be remembered down the centuries in the portrait gallery. It would be my honour to paint you."

"Thank you sir. I hope I deserve you as my husband and Hanneli as my daughter."

"Of course you do. I hope I deserve you as my wife. Come let us depart. I noticed your father putting a bed on to the cart with all of your belongings." He woke a still tired Hanneli up and then took his wife in his other arm.

"It is my childhood bed that Hanneli slept in when she was here. I thought she'd like it. Maybe if and when we have our own children they could sleep in it."

"That is a good idea. I like it." They walked over to Sir Andrew and Lady Grace and he gave Hanneli to them. She would join them on their honeymoon a few days after they had arrived at their destination. They needed those days without Hanneli. They were both looking forward to their honeymoon and to the solitary existence they would have for those days. He could paint her and she could explore. She was his wife and he would make sure that he was worthy of her love and trust.

They watched Richard and Cathy depart for Lyme and London. They were to visit Richard's friends and enjoy the dregs of the season and search for a house to live in.

Elizabeth went up to her room for the last time. She'd chosen her straw poke bonnet and long brown coat for travelling to Haworth. She hadn't bought much of a trousseau to her mother's disgust. Elizabeth was more practical than her mother. She folded her wedding dress and put it into the last trunk to go down. She changed into a grey dress that her mother said made her look like a governess but she still wore it. Her dress seemed appropriate for the carriage ride. When she was ready she went downstairs and slipped her hand into her husbands to indicate that she was ready to depart.

"Mrs Darcy" He said

"Mr Darcy" She replied. They said goodbye to Hanneli and then got into the carriage and quiet took over the couple. Elizabeth stared at her diamond and pearl wedding ring. It was beautiful. She was unsure whether the ring had been Hannah's but if it was then she didn't care. It was a beautiful ring. She fell asleep and put her head on his shoulder. She could feel him nuzzling her hair humming her deeper into her slumber.

He didn't wake her till the first inn. He had decided to refrain from intercourse until they reached the cottage. He just wanted to be near her but intercourse would be something that they did in private at their honeymoon house.

As Elizabeth was sleeping he sketched her shoulders and head. This was the first time that he had seen her asleep. She looked beautiful. He took her bonnet off so he could see the glimmer of shadow on her eyes.

"Elizabeth it is time to wake up." He whispered. She stirred.

"Where are we?" She said groggily.

"Near out first inn. You won't sleep tonight otherwise." Elizabeth sat up straight and then cuddled his arm.

"What have you been doing?" She stroked her nose on his shoulder.

"Just drawing. Carriage rides bring out the creative side in me."

"What did you draw?"

"You. You are beautiful when you sleep. Since I met you I've drawn more than I ever did before."

"What about Hannah?"

"I drew her but she didn't really like it. It wasn't very gentlemanly she thought. Since Hanneli was born I drew her whenever I could as she grew so fast. Since I met you I sketch you whenever I see you."

"You must have wasted a lot of paper."

"Never. Never on you. You've seen my work you should know." The carriage halted outside the inn. Darcy tried to help Elizabeth out but she was having none of it. She tied on her bonnet and grabbed her reticule and jumped down. She maybe married but she wouldn't give up her independence. That she was certain off. The inn keeper showed her up to her room. She knew not to expect him that night.

An hour later Elizabeth descended the stairs into the dining room to find her husband waiting for her. She'd freshened up and shook her dress out but not done much else.

He came up to her and took her into a private dining room where their meal was served. Neither of the two was in the mood for conversation. They simply enjoyed being in each other's prescience.

"Would you like me to read to you tonight Liam?" Elizabeth asked. She was still getting used to calling him Liam. He smiled to himself. He liked this new intimacy between them.

"Yes I would Rosie. What did you have in mind?" She smiled as she heard her childhood nickname. It always seemed sweeter coming from him.

"One of my favourite books Evelina."

"That is one of my favourites too. Shall we go upstairs Mrs Darcy?" He put out his hand for her across the table.

"Yes Mr Darcy." She took his hand and they went upstairs to her room. It was spacious for an inn. When they were alone she went behind a screen with her nightdress to get changed and he took off his cravat and jacket. He loosened his shirt and went to sit on the bed. He normally slept in just his shirt but he didn't want to worry Elizabeth by taking his breeches off. He could see a little through the screen to see her undressing and putting her nightdress on. She shook her hair out and quickly plaited it. When she came out wearing a nightdress and a dressing gown she went over to her reticule and brought out the book she wanted. Feeling nervous Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and started to read by candlelight. Darcy soon fell asleep so she went over to him and wrapped the coverings over him so he didn't get cold. She could see through his shirt. He was rather muscley and had eight defined parts of his chest. She decided to take some liberties and ran her hands over his chest then with her plait and touched his smooth face. She went to the other side of the bed and got in beside him. Looking at his now clean shaven face and peaceful eyes. She kissed him on the nose and then the lavender pillow she always had with her made her fall asleep looking at him.

**Next time: The Honeymoon.**

**The gist of the Earl's speech is that he's always thought that he had 5 children and now he has 7. He fell in love with the Countess Grace after they married and he can see that the love his son and nephew have is strong. **


	25. The Honeymoon Part A

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph. This chapter has been split into three manageable parts. I've tried to keep them even and hopefully the breaks are in the right place. My parent also looked at this who is also a Jane Austen Addict. See if you can guess which family was in Haworth in 1821. This is set in August 1821.**

** I'm now into the second part of the story and got a lot more to come. **

**Please Rate and Review**

**Last time: The Wedding. Richard became a Sir and Mrs Bennet fainted. The Earl spoke in a accent that is really hard to understand even for Yorkshire Woman.**

**The Honeymoon. Part A**

When the new Mr and Mrs Darcy awoke both found themselves entwined with each other. Darcy had his arm over Elizabeth and she had her hair in his face.

"Good morning Mr Darcy. Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes I did. Who put the covers over me?" her husband asked a bit perplexed.

"I did. I didn't want you to be cold. What time do you want to be away?"

"As soon as you can be ready. I can't wait to get to the Cottage. I am sure that you will love it." He untangled himself from his wife and went to finish getting dressed. They had a lot of travelling to do over the next few days. The more they stayed on the road the sooner they would get to the cottage. Elizabeth twisted her plait into a bun and then slipped on the same dress she had on the day before. She packed her book and nightdress and was ready to go. Darcy got dressed quickly and soon they were on their way. Elizabeth preferred to eat on the road than in the inn.

They both stared out of the carriage not talking. Darcy sketched her staring out of the window with that expression that she sometimes had when she was far away thinking of other things. She always looked as if she was at peace. He drew her as she was reading. They didn't need to talk. A routine was formed for the next few days. Both just wanted to get to the cottage.

They arrived in Haworth three days after the wedding. Haworth was a busy mill town that was covered in grey smut. It was paying the price for progress. When they arrived they were advised not to drink the water when they took their repast at the Black Bull inn in the centre of the town. It sat at the top of the hill next to the church and apothecary. The servants had gone ahead with their belongings and were to go back to Pemberley for the month of the honeymoon. They decided to walk the four miles to the cottage from the Black Bull past the Church of St Michael and All Angels and the parsonage where there were 5 children playing in the garden. Elizabeth heard the eldest say

"Branwell leave Emily alone." The child couldn't be more than 6 years old. It made Elizabeth hope that they might have a family of their own someday. She held her husband's arm tighter than she had done before. He smiled down at her and they continued on to the cottage. The four miles were nothing for both Elizabeth and Darcy. They walked it in 2 hours.

The cottage was named Top Witherns and was situated on the moors with very little around them. There were fields as far as the eye could see. Heather and moss surrounded them. The cottage had three chimneys and was built of the same grey stone that all of Haworth seemed to be built from. The cottage was self-contained with an herb, vegetable and fruit patches and some chickens. Whatever they couldn't get from the garden they would buy in the town. Elizabeth knew she could be happy there. She imagined the endless rambles she could go on before returning to this peace of heaven. Just before they got to the door Darcy picked her up and took her over the threshold. It was unexpected by Elizabeth and yet nice. He kissed her and then put her down in a chair in the drawing room. Elizabeth could see that there was no fire to be had as the servants Darcy had hired weren't expected till later on in the week. They had 5 days of complete solitude to enjoy. Elizabeth instantly put on her apron and tied her hair back with another ribbon. Her bonnet and coat were disregarded as was Darcy's coat and top hat which were put on their trunks for now. They found their way to the kitchen where Elizabeth found the larder to be full of things that she would need to make some decent meals. The caretakers of the cottage had left the larder fully stocked as well as the wood hut outside for the fire. There were pots, pans furniture everything they would need for their honeymoon. Darcy tried to light the fire but wasn't much good so Elizabeth helped him.

"I'm a man and yet I can't make fire. A woman isn't supposed to make a fire and yet you can." Darcy complained. He sat down at the kitchen table.

"You haven't needed to till now whereas I have. I can make a decent fire if I needed to. I might need your muscles later if we run out of wood. Now the fire is lit what do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me. I can help you if you'd like. I used to help Mrs Brightside in the kitchen when I was younger."

"More like hinder if I know men in the kitchen. I know what about beans, peas and chicken. You can get the beans and peas out of their pods. As a child it was one of my favourite jobs. If you do that then I will bake the bread."

"Very well." Elizabeth gave him a bowl full of beans and peas. She'd cook them and after they had finished eating she would let them cool then they could have them on bread for lunch the next day while the chicken could be made into a summer roast dinner. She was being more practical. He would learn that she hated food waste. If he didn't finish his meal then he would experience her fury. She was determined to keep him and the household of which she was now mistress on a tight budget. No unnecessary expense was to be made. She roasted a chicken with thyme and rosemary with an onion in the cavity. She made the bread and then put that into the oven with the chicken after it had rested while she was preparing the chicken. Darcy loved seeing his wife up to her eyes in flour. She dusted herself off then made her way out of the kitchen.

Soon there was a rich roast chicken and bread smell that took over the cottage. While the chicken was roasting and the bread baking Elizabeth lit the fire in the dining room and one in their bedroom. She didn't need a fire and didn't want one. Even though she was from Hertfordshire she was as hardy as her aunt but was conscious about her husband's bones. She moved the trunks into their room and started unpacking.

Darcy was seeing a new side to his wife. He'd never seen her like this. He knew she was independent but not as independent as this. She refused his help. He just sat in the kitchen slowly de-podding the peas and beans. He heard her humming to herself as she went about her work upstairs. When she came down into the kitchen she stopped and took the bowl off him and started cooking the peas and beans. She'd been boiling the water to cook the beans in.

"I've put our trunks in the front bedroom. If you want a bath tonight let me know and after I've finished supper I will boil more water. If the water is as bad as they say then we'd better have a constant supply of boiled water on the fire."

"That is perfectly acceptable to me. Why do we need to have to boil the water before we drink it?"

"I'm not a scientist but what I do know is that at home we don't drink water unless it has been boiled then strained through a piece of muslin. You'll be able to do that."

"You're not going to use one of your gowns to do that are you?"

"Of course not. I'm not that wasteful. I have a separate piece of muslin to do that. Now why don't we go and explore a bit more. From what I can see there are four bedrooms. One for the servants, one for you and me and the other one for Hanneli if you don't want her with us."

"We'll see how she feels. It is a very long walk to get here."

"She'll be tired poor love. Well when she gets here she can have a good meal. Would you like me to read to you while we wait?"

"Yes only if I can sketch you."

"Why do you sketch me so much?"

"You're my muse. Even covered in flour you're my muse." Propriety had gone out of the window and he got up from the chair to kiss his wife on the lips. He sat down and she went to get her book. The simplicity of that gesture made her feel content. She checked the chicken and bread. Some of the juices had permeated into the bread. One of her favourite things to have was warm bread and butter. She got out the bread and put it onto the table, stirred the beans and peas the sat down to read.

Half an hour later the meal was ready. Elizabeth found some bowls and spoons then served up chicken with beans, peas and bread with butter. Darcy lapped it up.

"This is lovely." He said. It was simple and yet good.

"Thank you. I know it is not what you are used to but it will do until we go to Pemberley."

"I didn't realise you were such a good cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I hope to show all of them to you. I am rather hot. After supper I am going to get into my nightdress."

"Very well. Will you let me read to you tonight?"

"Of course you can." He smiled at her. When he'd finished she washed up and put the bread, beans, peas and chicken into the larder. She cleaned the pot ready to boil more water for the next day and finally washed the kitchen down.

Both went upstairs into their room. Elizabeth had put a screen up so she could dress and prepare herself in private. Darcy was shocked to find a clean nightshirt on a freshly made bed. His shaving equipment on a dressing table with his hairbrush. There was fresh water in a jug and a bowl with a flannel ready for him to wash his face before bed and in the morning. Even though there was a fire in the room he suddenly felt cold. He took his cravat off and got down to his shirt and breeches again. He was intrigued by what his wife was doing behind the screen.

Elizabeth had undressed herself and given herself a cooling wash down. She'd decided to wash her hair the next night. She brushed her hair and plaited it again as was her habit of a lifetime. She'd chosen the thinnest nightdress she had. The air was muggy and hot but she knew her husband would find it cold due to his more refined and delicate bones. She finished with sponging down her neck. She didn't see her husband slip in behind her.

"Are you not cold?" He whispered. She quickly put her dressing gown on then turned to face him.

"No I am hot. It is too hot."

"Why did you cover up? You shouldn't be ashamed of your body."

"No one other than my mother and sisters has seen my body."

"You're beautiful Rosie. Please let me see you." He gently took off her dressing gown and looked at her thin nightdress. He undid the top of her nightdress to expose her décolletage. She knew he had practise with Hannah and she let him lead her. She stared into his eyes. She knew that she wasn't beautiful. Jane was. She felt like a little girl again when he called her Rosie.

"You are beautiful Rosie. You have beautiful hair, you have beautiful curves. I want to kiss them. You have a beautiful body. I didn't want to push you but let me show you how beautiful you are."

"Only if I can see all of you. You are handsome. How did I ever deserve you?"

"I don't know. How did I deserve you?"

"That is one of the greatest mysteries of our time." She helped him undress and then they finally gave in and gave each other a gift. Elizabeth's was greater than Darcy's. Elizabeth gave him her and her purity. Darcy gave her him and his love. It was that night that both realised how much they loved each other.

**Next up the Honeymoon Part b and it is Elizabeth's 21st Birthday.**


	26. The Honeymoon Part B

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph and mclaney.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Last time: They arrived at the cottage in Haworth**

**The Honeymoon Part B**

They woke on the morning of Elizabeth's 21st birthday. Neither wanted to get out of bed but they had things to attend to. Elizabeth put on a loose gown and tied her hair back with a ribbon to go and make breakfast. She had decided to make porridge and use up some more bread and butter. They hadn't discussed her birthday. She didn't even know if he knew when it was. She poured into a pot four ladles of water then added the oats. She looked in the larder for some honey and sultanas to make the porridge more edible. She wasn't a fan of plain porridge. She had too much burnt porridge over the years, and she was determined that this pot wouldn't burn. She stirred the porridge until it was perfect then added in the sultanas and honey to make it extra sweet. She'd decided that she would have a baking day then take a walk on the moors to explore. It maybe her birthday but she wanted to do it her way. She needed more wood for the fire.

"Liam breakfast is ready." She shouted up to her husband. He came down reluctantly in a shirt and breeches. She'd never seen him so relaxed. She'd never seen him in the morning as well as under dressed. She liked it though. She could see his muscles. That was already her favourite feature of his body. She hadn't really noticed his cropped hair and beard. He was already developing stubble.

"What is for breakfast it smells amazing. Why do I never smell breakfast when I am anywhere else but here?"

"That is because the kitchens are further away from the place where you live."

"The servants must always be hungry if the kitchens smell as good as this."

"I will be baking later and I fear that you will be salivating before it even comes out of the oven."

"You don't have to cook. Come back to bed. I want to love you some more." He went behind her and hugged her.

"I can't. I have things to do. Make the beds, cook, clean, boil the water and prepare for Hanneli's arrival. Tomorrow I will go into the town and get some more food. I also have to tend the garden. You can be a gentleman of leisure until I finish then we can go and explore the moors. Now eat up then get out of my kitchen." She hit him on the bottom while she went upstairs to tidy up the bedroom and get dressed, while he finished his breakfast.

She came down more appropriately dressed for a days' baking. Her heavy apron and pulled up sleeves made her look like the farmer's wife that she was not. She was a lady and a grand lady at that married to one of the most prolific landowners in the country. Darcy added a waistcoat to his ensemble and shoes but he was on honeymoon so he discarded everything else a gentleman was expected to wear. He wanted to entice his wife. He wanted to tease her as much as he could before his daughter came and intruded on their lives. He loved his daughter but he wanted his new wife to himself for a while.

He decided to take a walk into the town to try and find something for her. He put on his cravat, coat and boots and set off for Haworth.

As he passed the parsonage he noticed the children playing again.

"Elizabeth, Charlotte, Emily come and help your Aunt." The older girl said again. Darcy heard a gunshot from the top left hand window. It was directed at the church yard. He looked up at the window and decided that the parson was a peculiar man indeed. He would see him at church the next day.

He made his way into the shops on Main Street looking for something perfect for Elizabeth. Main Street was very steep and would give his leg muscles exercise when he went back up to the church. He knew Elizabeth didn't like things that she wouldn't use. She wasn't materialistic like most women but she needed something that could adorn her neck if they went out into society. He decided to get her everything she would need in her new position as his wife and treat her to a new writing desk. He bought her ink, wax, and a seal which he had created for her with her full initials of E, H, R, D, paper and plenty of quills all contained in a mahogany writing desk. It was practical and useful. He then went to the milliners to find her some lengths of ribbon which he chose in the muted colours she preferred of blue, green, grey and brown.

The jeweller was the final stop on his list. The shop was small but well-appointed owned by a little grey-haired man. He couldn't see anything he thought that she would like in the cabinets then he noticed in the corner of his eye a pair of drop pearl earrings that had diamonds on. He didn't think he would find such things in Haworth but it was perfect. His wife in a pair of earrings that could have been made for her. The jeweller also sold him a gold chain for Georgiana another one for Hanneli who was getting to the age where he felt she needed a gift of such magnitude and as a present for being a good girl for his relatives. He decided that one day he would leave his girls and go into Keighley or Bradford to find this illusive necklace for his independent wife. Before heading back he noticed a lace shawl in one of the windows. To his trained eye it was a very fine Brussels lace. He had spent too much time with Hannah and Georgiana to not know what fabric it was. Many an hour he had spent in dressmakers and milliners while the two women in his life at that point made their selections. He went into the shop and purchased it. If Elizabeth didn't like it then she could make it into something that she did like or she could give it to Georgiana or save it for Hanneli's own trousseau when she married in 20 years' time.

He headed back with his purchases all hidden and again had occasion to go back via the Parsonage. This time the young boy was chatting to his elder sister.

"Maria why won't Mama come down?"

"She is ill Branwell. Why don't you play with Anne?" The eldest girl questioned her brother

"She's a girl." The boy replied

"So am I." The girl replied. Darcy went on his way and as expected he could smell baking a mile away. They hadn't been married a week and she was already spoiling him.

Elizabeth was exhausted. She'd cleaned the house from top to bottom, baked, cooked, prepared Hanneli's room, washed her and her husband's clothes and been to the well to get more water to put on the boil, she'd tended the garden and got the eggs, started making some butter. She had started planning out her new patch. Her quilt square always contained the date and an image of what happened to her that year. She drew the pattern of two rings. She'd cut a square from her wedding dress as the background. She was slumped in a chair in the drawing room with a book in hand asleep when her husband came in. He noticed her asleep and didn't disturb her. He put his purchases on the kitchen table only to notice the entire cottage was gleaming. She'd done it for him. There was bread, cakes and butter on the table and his lunch of bread with the peas and beans from the previous night. The post had come but she hadn't opened it. Most of it was addressed to her and a couple of things for him. There were also packages with her name on it. Some with her maiden name others with her married name. He didn't want to pry so he didn't he just went upstairs to hide the presents for his wife, daughter and sister. He then went into their room and found a rich blue dress hanging from the wardrobe with gold detailing. He'd never seen it before. He hoped she would wear it that night.

Elizabeth woke from her slumber to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She ran to the kitchen to get a breadknife. She held it up and hid behind the door. The miscreant came in she pointed the knife under his chin without looking to see who it was.

"Mr Darcy." She said quickly removing the knife from under his chin.

"Mrs Darcy. What are you going to do with that knife?" He asked taking it out of her hand then laying it on the table.

"I thought you were an intruder. I fell asleep while I was reading."

"Why would anyone want to intrude us here? We are in the middle of nowhere. The servants aren't due to come till the day after tomorrow."

"I don't know. Where did you go? You've been away for most of the day. You could have helped me."

"I went into the town. I needed to get a few things. When is supper? I am starving."

"It should be ready in a few minutes. I need to go up and change."

"Do you want me to change as well?"

"You don't have to. I want to though."

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason. I'll be back soon." Elizabeth went upstairs to change into her dark blue dress. It was her birthday dress. She'd been given it as a present for her 18th birthday by her father. She put the matching sapphire jewellery set on. It comprised of a necklace, bracelet and earrings. She then added some blue wildflowers into her hair and got her white gloves. She lightly added some charcoal dust to her eyes. She could have been going to a ball but she wasn't. She was simply having supper with the man she loved.

As Elizabeth entered the kitchen in her blue dress Darcy nearly fainted. She looked beautiful. Even more beautiful than she normally did. She glided over to the oven and produced a pie with summer vegetables. She lit some candles and shut the curtains creating a misty kitchen. There was incense lit to create a luxurious atmosphere. She dished up the meal then sat down to eat. He joined her. They had yet to eat in the dining room preferring the cosiness of the kitchen.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said tucking into the chicken pie.

"Thank you."

"Is there an occasion?"

"No I just wanted to dress for dinner."

"I love your dress."

"Thank you."

"Where did you get the sapphires from?" He wondered. He'd never seen her wear that amount of jewellery

"They were a gift a few years ago. I just wanted to wear them tonight. I don't need a reason to wear jewellery."

"If you're not careful I might want to help you undress later when we retire to bed. You haven't opened your post." He noted,

"I know. I will do it when you have gone up. I like opening my post at night."

"There are a great many letters. I hope none are after your money."

"I have none. I only have £50 per year which will decrease on my father's death. I don't want that to happen for many more years of course but why would they want my money when I have none"

"Elizabeth you are married to me. I have money. 200 times more than your annuity. Now what is for dessert?"

"I made a cake." She got up and cleared their plates then cut a piece of the cake for her and her husband. She gave him the larger slice. As she was doing it she said her birthday prayer. 'Another year older. Another year wiser. Take chances. Love life and make good.' It was another thing that her father had taught her. She really missed him especially on her birthday. She'd recognised one of the packages to be from her father but she would open that last. All she wanted was a hug from her Papa. She was in a daydream remembering the times when she had sat on his lap opening up her gifts as a young child. It was her first memory. It had been Christmas and she was sitting on her father's lap as she opened a present. It had been Fanny Burney's Cecelia. He'd thought that they could read it together. Which they later did. It was her father who had taught her accounts and how to be thrifty. She'd never spent more than her allowance and saved the rest of it. She was never greedy. She had put the money into the bank to grow. She had £200 in the bank for a rainy day or if she ever needed money. She was determined to keep that separate from her husband despite the laws where, a woman's property became her husband's when she married. She'd decided that as soon as Hanneli arrived they would start her education proper. She would be her governess. She hoped that the tools she had ordered had come through the post. Chalk, slate, pens and paper. If only she could draw. Other lessons such as the piano and fiddle would have to wait but the basics she could teach her step-daughter.

"Rosie?" She got out of her daydream and they ate in silence. It had been a good birthday.

"You go up I need to finish down here. I'd just like to open my post alone. I won't be long." Darcy left the room with a candle and went up to their bedroom. He found 'Cecelia' on the bedside cabinet. He opened it. On the first page there was a note:

"To my dearest daughter Rosie on her 6th Birthday _August 1806 Love Papa"

Darcy was shocked. The day matched the days date. It was her birthday this day. Why did she not tell him at breakfast that it was her birthday? No wonder she'd dressed up for their meal and lit incense and candles. He crept downstairs to the drawing room where he found his wife laid on the chaise longue opening her post quietly. Her eyes were glowing in the light. He hid behind the door just watching her.

As soon as her husband had left and she had tidied up the kitchen Elizabeth took the incense and the candle into the drawing room with her post. She wrapped a blanket around herself and sat on the chaise longue. As per tradition she opened the post from her friends and extended family first. The first note she opened was that from Charlotte Lucas her oldest and dearest friend.

_"Dearest Lizzy,_

_Happy Birthday. You have barely been away from Meryton and I already miss you. You are my best friend and I wish you all the luck in the world with your handsome husband. He looks more handsome now without the beard. Don't think that I didn't notice that it had gone and his hair cropped. That must be your influence Lizzy. He looks so much younger than he did before. I am glad he notified us of where you were going otherwise I wouldn't have been able to write this note to you._

_Be Happy._

_Yours_

_Charlotte._

_P.S. I know you have been longing for a chain to go on your topaz pendant that your grandmother left you so think of this gift as something from all your friends in Meryton._

The chain fell out of the note. It was a beautiful thin gold chain that would perfectly suit her pendant. The next note was from the Tyson family congratulating her and wishing her well on her birthday. She opened notes from the Longs, her Aunt and Uncle Phillips and finally from Meryton Charlotte's father Sir William Lucas. She moved onto the post from her family. Mary was first.

_"Dearest Lizzy,_

_Happy Birthday. I hope that you are having a good time on honeymoon and your husband is treating you well. I am sure he is. You are lucky to have found him. You, Jane and Cathy have married the best of men. I am quite jealous of you three. The only glimmer of hope in my marriage is the prospect of taking over Longbourn with Papa's death. I am being morbid my dearest sister. I have another glimmer of hope though. I am going to have a child just before Christmas. That will give me peace. My husband has proclaimed it to everyone who will hear him. I have already decided on a name for my child. Thomas Bennet if it is a boy or Francesca Colleen if it is a girl._

_Since your marriage was announced Lady Catherine has become unbearable. I fane an illness or say something that will prevent me from going to visit her. I know that she is your aunt by marriage and my husband's patroness but I cannot abide her. When Mr Collins told her of our news she instantly set upon me with advice for my condition. I take my own advice, I read and I talk to the apothecary, physician and the midwife Mrs Betty who is a darling woman. I have found their information invaluable. When you have your own children I would hope you take my advice and take the opportunity to read and talk about your condition._

_I will not dwell on my marriage and situation again. I wish you all the best on your birthday and your marriage. I am just sad that I couldn't attend. Promise me that I will be able to visit you soon or you will come to me without Lady Catherine knowing._

_Your sister._

_Mary_

Elizabeth opened the box from her sister which contained some fiddle music. Elizabeth suddenly had a longing to pick up her fiddle and play for hours. The box also contained some fabric, ribbon, a new bonnet, paper, wax, quills and as was Mary she had included books. Elinor and Marianne, First Impressions, Susan and Fanny, Highbury and Never too Old. She would enjoy reading them she thought. Jane had also sent her a box full of things that she needed: corset ribbons, a new corset, sewing patterns, a topaz necklace and earrings. She'd sent some things for Hanneli as well. The child didn't need spoiling anymore but she and her family couldn't help it. The next package was from Cathy which despite her not being married at the time of compiling it and her own wedding preparations at that time she was shocked to see what was inside. A brand new fiddle. She'd reluctantly complained at the quality of her fiddle which she had had since she was 8 years old. It was now too short for her. How could have Cathy afforded such an extravagance? She stared at the quality of the fiddle. It was the best she'd ever seen. The balance was just right. It could have been made for her. Even though she knew her husband would be upstairs trying to sleep she had to try out her fiddle. She took up the bow and started to play. It only took her a few seconds for her to realise that this fiddle was something special. She also found some more music and some walking boots and a new cloak. Cathy knew that she sometimes took her fiddle and played outside where no one could hear her. She wanted to do that now. Let her hair down and let the wind and the music take her away to a foreign land.

The final parcel was from her beloved Papa. She knew what it was as he had promised them to her on her 21st birthday. Her grandmother's diamonds. They weren't pretentious but they were the most expensive jewellery the Bennet's owned. They were always passed down from a father to his second daughter then from her to her second son for his second daughter or if not his second daughter his wife. 21st's were marked with respect in the Bennet household and would remain to be. Elizabeth felt a gush of tears come to her and she broke down crying in the middle of the room. Nothing was the same anymore.

As he saw her, her husband came over to her and comforted her then lifted her up in his arms to take her to bed. Their bed. Not his not hers not his and Hannah's but their bed. She didn't tell him anything but he knew what she was feeling. He tucked her in and placed her sleeping aide near her so she could drift off in his arms. He undid her stays and dress to make her more comfortable but she was just a shell. She didn't acknowledge him in any way but he didn't expect it.

**Next time: The Honeymoon part C and Darcy tries to cook. There is a certain parson that everyone wants to meet.**


	27. The Honeymoon Part C

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph. This is the final part of the Honeymoon.**

**Please rate and review.**

**The Honeymoon Part C**

She woke the next morning still in a haze but they had to attend church that day. She kept her wardrobe simple again preferring greys to colour. They walked in silence to the church and collected their hymn books. 5 chattering children sat in front of them with who they assumed was their mother who carried a baby. The children spoke with a hardy Irish accent with a hint of Yorkshire. Their father was the parson. Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she saw the children. When the service was over they had a chance to talk to the parson.

"Thank you for the service Revered." Darcy said.

"Thank you. What brings you to these parts Sir?" The man replied.

"We are here on our honeymoon."

"Congratulations. May you have a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you. You have exceptional children if I may say so"

"Thank you sir. What is your name?"

"Mr Darcy this is my wife Elizabeth and your name?

"Darcy. I remember that name. Your father wasn't Mr George Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire?"

"Why yes that is my father's name. Did you know him?"

"Yes I did. We met once at a lecture on the work of Mr Wilberforce he and along with a Mr Gardiner. My name is Patrick Bronte and these are my children are Maria, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Branwell, Emily Jane and the baby is Anne. Would you like to come for tea next week and we can talk?"

"Mr Gardiner is my wife's uncle. We would be honoured. Thank you. Would you accept our invitation for tea if you aren't busy with parish business?"

"I am sure that we would be delighted wouldn't we children?"

"Yes Papa" They all said in unison.

"My daughter Hanna is expected to arrive next week if you have no objection to her joining us."

"Of course not. When your daughter arrives we shall arrange a time. Good day to you."

"And to you Mr Bronte." Darcy and Elizabeth went back to the cottage. She was in no mood to cook so she shut herself away in the drawing-room to play her fiddle. Darcy didn't know what to do to help her. He decided that he would attempt to cook for her. He found the ingredients for another chicken pie in the larder but he'd never made pastry in his life. He'd watched Mrs Brightside and the older cook Mrs Vernon who had brought him up. He reached for the butter and flour and some water and put it into a bowl and started mixing it together. It turned to sludge. He put the bowl aside and started on the chicken. He picked the chicken from the carcase then started to chop the vegetables.

While he was doing it Elizabeth came into the kitchen shocked to see her husband attempting to cook.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought that I would cook for you. You've worked hard over the past few days and I haven't been the best of husband's too you. I left you nearly all day yesterday. I shouldn't have left you on our second day here. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What is this?" She went over to the bowl of sludge. Elizabeth was curious and yet gratified that her husband would do such a thing for her.

"Pastry. I wanted to make another chicken pie but it didn't work."

"What did you use?" She liked interrogating him.

"Flour, water and butter. I mixed it all together. That's what Mrs Brightside and Mrs Vernon did."

"I am sure they didn't. You mix the flour and butter together then add the water if it is needed. I'll make some more and you can finish the filling. You've done a good job for someone who doesn't know his way around a kitchen." As Elizabeth was making the pastry she heard an 'Aw' coming from her husband. He'd cut his finger with a knife while chopping the vegetables. She took his hand briskly and then kissed it.

"I'll get some muslin. Why don't you get some cold water and bathe it. I'll see to it." Elizabeth said as she looked deep into his eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her by the fire. He wanted her to tell him her troubles.

"I love you Elizabeth." He said as she bathed his finger then wrapped the muslin around the wound.

"I love you too Mr Darcy."

"Tell me your troubles."

"I have none."

"Elizabeth. Tell me. I saw you opening your post the other night. Then your behaviour today. I've never seen you like this."

"I missed my Papa Mr Darcy that is all. It was my first birthday away from him."

"You were close to your Papa?"

"Yes I was. Every year we used to sit together in his arm-chair and read a book in a day. It was my most treasured experiences. That day he was all mine. No one else's just mine Mr Darcy."

"I understand."

"How can you? You was sent away to school when you were 10 and then you got married at 18. You never really knew your parents. You didn't know the love."

"That is low Elizabeth. My mother died when I was 12. My father loved her so much he never went anywhere. I found love with Hannah when I was 10 but that was nothing to the love I had for my mother. You know your mother's love. I didn't. I was just an heir to carry on the family line which I am expected to do by my Aunt Catherine."

"Is that why you married me Mr Darcy. To obey your Aunt's wishes?"

People in society might think that I married you because I needed another woman's love and that I need a wife to bare me a son and to be a mother to my daughter and mistress of my house. That isn't true. I love you Elizabeth. I didn't marry you for my daughter's sake or my house's. I married you for love. I love you Elizabeth. It is a greater love than the one I had for Hannah. She was my first love. You are my only love. You are the light in my life. I haven't had much light for a while apart from Hanneli. She got me to the end of the tunnel. You are taking me out of the tunnel and making me strive forward into life. I want to see you big with my child. I want to touch your belly, help you up the stairs when you can barely move. I want to rub your back. I want to be there when you give birth."

"You can't Mr Darcy. The midwife and apothecary will never allow it."

"Stop calling me Mr Darcy. My name is Liam. Rosie please come to me. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to celebrate my wife's birthday as it should be celebrated. In bed." He put his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

When she got it all out she looked up at him.

"You've cut your hair and shaved your beard off."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"I grew it to be closer to Hannah. I cut it to be released from her. I know that she would have wanted me to marry again. I knew as soon as I met you that I would cut my hair for you and only for you. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. It makes you look younger. You don't look over 40 now. You look like a boy of 22 newly married."

"You look like a young woman of 21 newly married. You have a glow about you that I have never seen before. Even without it you look beautiful."

"I am not beautiful. I am short and will give you short children. I am wild. I will give you wild children."

"You are beautiful. You are not short you are perfectly proportioned and will give me perfectly proportioned children. I already have one wild child I think I can manage some more. Stop saying these things about yourself. I will show you how much I love you now let us undress each other and I will show you how much I love you."

Darcy spent the entire evening showing Elizabeth how beautiful she was examining every part of her body from her luscious locks to her terrific toes.

Elizabeth had never been insecure until she met Darcy. She was happy in herself but becoming his wife had changed her. She loved him but she didn't know if he loved her. It took that night for her to realise it.

The servants came the next day and found the house in perfect order. It would seem that the new Mrs Darcy was one for order and routine but also was a good cook. Elizabeth and Darcy spent their first official day of honeymoon in bed and Elizabeth showed him her birthday presents. He was shocked at the new fiddle and wondered how Cathy could have afforded it but then he realised that Richard must have helped her. She took it up and played for him in nothing but her chemise. The light hit her and she looked like an angel. She played like an angel. She taught him the basics of the fiddle and then they ate their meal in bed. Elizabeth slept with her head on his shoulders.

They spent the next few days in bed just being together. They got dressed into loose clothes and wandered around the moors. Elizabeth kept her hair loose and Darcy sketched her. The day Hanneli arrived they decided to get her into a routine. She hadn't had much structure in her life and Darcy admitted to it. She would eat her breakfast with them then she would start lessons with Elizabeth for an hour, an hour of play then an hour for lunch then an hour of lessons and another hour of play. They would then have supper and the evening activities would include reading to each other, sewing practise or just talking. Elizabeth didn't want to push her step daughter in to hatred or resentment. She wanted to be the right sort of mother to her. Firm but fair.

**Next up: Tea with the Bronte's and what's been happening at Longbourn.**


	28. Tea with the Bronte's

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thanks to ElizabethAnneSoph. I hope I represented the Bronte's well. We don't know much about their early life so I am going on what I know.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Last time: Darcy cooked for Elizabeth. They met the Revered Patrick Bronte and his 6 children.**

**Tea with the Bronte's**

Darcy, Elizabeth and Hanneli made the four mile walk to the Parsonage that they had all passed many times before when they ventured into town. Darcy wore his Sunday suit and Elizabeth her best dress a new brown lawn dress with grey piping. Hanneli was forced to wear her much hated Sunday dress of grey poplin. She didn't understand why she had to wear her Sunday dress when it wasn't a Sunday but her new step-mama explained that tea with the parson meant that they had to dress up. Hanneli's hair had been plaited back and her bonnet was securely in place. She refused to leave one of her dolls at the cottage.

Darcy knocked on the door of the parsonage and the maid Nancy showed them into the dining room where the dark brown haired parson sat with his children at his feet. He got up and greeted his guests in his rough Irish accent. He indicated the black sofa. Baby Anne was in Maria's arms.

"Children. This is Mr Darcy and Mrs Darcy of Pemberley there and daughter Miss Darcy. Mr and Mrs Darcy these are my children Maria, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Emily Jane, Branwell and Anne."

"Reverend Bronte, Miss Bronte, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Charlotte, Miss Emily Jane, Master Bronte, Miss Anne may I introduce my wife Elizabeth and daughter Hanna." Darcy sat down on the black sofa with Elizabeth. Hanneli looked at the young Bronte's. Maria at age 7 was already the 'little mother' along with Elizabeth aged 6. Charlotte was a year older than Hanneli was staring at her and her doll.

"Do you want to play with it?" Hanneli asked Charlotte. She held out her doll. The young Charlotte took it and hugged it. Emily Jane and Branwell started tugging at the doll.

"Emily, Branwell let Charlotte hold Miss Hanna's doll. What's it called?" Maria said with authority

"Lilibet after Mama. She made it for me when she wasn't my Mama."

"Where is your Mama?" young Elizabeth Bronte asked

"In heaven with Grandpa and Grandma." Hanneli replied.

"Our Mama's ill. Grandpa's and Grandma's are in Ireland and Penzance."

"Mr Darcy how is your father?" Mr Bronte asked.

"He died a few years ago sadly."

"My deepest condolences. He was a remarkable man. He was well liked at Cambridge. I arrived a few years after he had left but there was always a good tale about George Darcy. You yourself are a Cambridge man."

"That I am Mr Bronte. I heard the tales of my father and they didn't go unnoticed by my wife either."

"You married young Mr Darcy?"

"Yes when I was 18 just before I went up. She sadly died when our daughter was born. Now I have Elizabeth."

"You are on your honeymoon are you not?"

"Yes we are we have been married not yet two weeks."

"My Maria and I were married in 1812."

"I am sorry that she is ill. Is she expected to recover?"

"I hope so but I just trust in the Lord."

"How long have you lived in Haworth?"

"Not long. We came here in April of last year from Thornton where my youngest children were born."

"In April last year I was still in mourning for my first wife. I was thinking about going with my friend to Hertfordshire. I was glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have met Elizabeth."

"How is Mr Gardiner Mrs Darcy?" Mr Bronte asked Elizabeth

"He is well thank you Mr Bronte. I will tell him that you are well when I next write to him." Elizabeth replied

"Thank you Mrs Darcy. He was a wonderful man. I remember his two nieces that he doted on. He always talked about them."

"That would have been myself and my sister Jane. We were always with our Uncle growing up."

"You are well placed Mrs Darcy to have an Uncle as Mr Gardiner. Now children why don't you show Miss Darcy around the house. Mama is resting and does not want to be disturbed but I am sure Nancy and Sarah will want to talk." Mr Bronte told his children.

"Yes Papa." Maria got up and the rest followed her out of the room. Hanneli followed Charlotte into the kitchen where the two servants Nancy and Sarah Garrs were baking bread.

"Who is this Miss Bronte?" Sarah asked

"This is Miss Hanna Darcy. She is the daughter of Papa's visitors. Can we help you with anything?" Maria asked

"Well what about helping us tidy your bedrooms? Young Master Branwell left his bed in a bit of a state this morning. Now come along upstairs but quietly. Your Mama's asleep." Nancy took Anne from Maria's arms and Sarah carried Emily Jane and Branwell. Hanneli followed the Bronte's up the tight staircase past the grandfather clock. The door to where Mrs Bronte was laying was shut. They heard murmurs inside the room but the children didn't go in. There was a small room with a cot in it. Nancy put Anne down for a nap and then they went into another one of the bedrooms on the left hand side of the staircase. The front bedroom contained beds for Maria, Charlotte and Emily and the back bedroom housed Elizabeth and Branwell's beds along with a bed for Miss Elizabeth Branwell who was nursing Mrs Bronte. Elizabeth's bed was all neat and tidy as was Miss Branwell's but Branwell's bed unmade. He'd scrawled on the wall behind his bed with a pencil. The children went back into Maria, Charlotte and Emily's room to find Sarah tidying the room up. Maria despite being the eldest was like her brother Branwell was untidy. Hanneli loved playing with the young Bronte's. It was the first time that apart from the Gardiner children she'd played with people her own age.

Elizabeth was entranced by the young Bronte's. There was a something that told her that these six children were special. She couldn't tell what they would do but those six children would change the world. Even the baby Anne had a twinkle in her eye.

They departed the parsonage and went back to the cottage.

"Well Hanneli what did you think to the Bronte's?" Darcy asked his daughter on the way back.

"They were nice. I liked Maria, Elizabeth and Emily Jane. Branwell was annoying. Anne was a baby. I don't like babies." Darcy and Elizabeth looked at each other. They were bound to have a child and if Hanneli didn't like children then they were unsure about what would happen.

Hanneli lapped up her lessons and Elizabeth enjoyed teaching her. Darcy liked the relationship his daughter and wife had. They often were sat in the same chair reading to each other much like Elizabeth had done with her father. Darcy's sketches and paintings had evolved from single portraits to double portraits. Elizabeth wore her hair down more often which Darcy loved. She just tied her hair back with a ribbon. Hanneli always went to bed at 7pm to give Darcy and Elizabeth time together as a couple. Now the servants were at the cottage they had more time to themselves to enjoy their honeymoon. They often took walks late at night to see the sunset over the moors and woke early to see the sunrise. The moors were desolate and for that month it was all there's. They enjoyed their time in bed as well as their time as a family.

Towards the end of their month a letter arrived from Mr Bennet. They were laid on the bed.

_To my daughter Elizabeth and son Fitzwilliam and granddaughter Hanneli,_

_I hope that you are having an enjoyable honeymoon and you are not spoiling each other too much._

_I am just about bearing up since you and Cathy left. She is well reviewed in the gossip columns much to your mother's delight. 'Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam is the new belle of society. Standing alongside her husband Sir Richard, she is the one person who everyone wants to know. The future Countess of Matlock is well liked by all. She has been seen in Bath, Lyme and London all the places in which a woman of her standing should be 'seen'.' You my dearest daughter have also been entered into the gossip columns 'Lady Catherine's sister, Elizabeth has recently married that elusive widower the rich Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy. His first wife was Hannah Washington and now he is married to Elizabeth Bennet the daughter of a lowly gentleman from Hertfordshire will she be as big a success as her sister when she makes her debut in society. It is said that Mr Darcy has taken his new wife and his daughter from his first wife Hannah to a remote part of the country where no person of substance would go.' I resent that observation my Rosie._

_I am afraid I have bad news._

_Lydia has eloped with Mr Wickham. We don't know where she is or where she is gone. All we know is that she has gone with Wickham but where we do not know._

_Lydia has been encouraged by Mrs Bennet to pursue Mr Wickham against my ruling. You have seen the way she behaves in front of officers. I should have kept my eye on her but I was blinded by my own eyes._

_Your mother has taken to her bed. I cannot condone Lydia's behaviour I just wished I knew where she was. Please Elizabeth help me find Lydia._

_Your father_

"Rosie I think I know how to find Mr Wickham. I will have to leave immediately if she is to be recovered. " He instantly got up and started getting dressed.

"Why?"

"Mr Wickham is the worst of men. I must put a stop to this." He tucked his shirt in and started on his cravat.

"How will you put a stop to this Liam you don't know where he is."

"I have an inkling Rosie. I must go with my head."

"What am I to do? I will come with you."

"No Rosie. You will go with Hanneli to Pemberley as we planned and I will join you when I can."

"She is my sister. If she is in danger than I want to help her."

"No Rosie. I want you to be safe. I want you to go to Pemberley. I will follow as soon as I can. I will see if Richard and Catherine are in London and we will rescue Lydia. Please Rosie. Let us not argue."

"Will you write to me while I am at Pemberley. We have been married for just one month and I am to loose you for who knows how long. Please Liam I can't face Pemberley alone."

"You the independent Elizabeth Honeysuckle Rose Darcy cannot face Pemberley alone why this is a change."

"It is not I merely just want to have my beloved husband's company while I get to know my house."

"Houses my love. We have three."

"Three houses."

"Yes and a few other properties. My great grandfather thought that it would be prudent to buy some houses and rent them out. We only use three. Pemberley of course, our house in London nicknamed the Darcy Den and one in Cambridge where I lived while studying for my degree. I rent it to married students now. Now come. You are to go to Pemberley as Miss Bennet and be Hanneli's governess as we planned and I will join you when this business is finalised. I will make arrangements for Hanneli and you to go to Halifax for her birthday and if I haven't returned by then I will join you then and celebrate her birthday."

"I will do what you ask of me but promise me one thing. Write. Write to me or write to Mrs Reynolds."

"I will do my love. I promise. Now let us depart our honeymoon house. Now come and help to prepare Hanneli. I will write a letter to Mrs Reynolds and send it by express."

The cottage came to life and they went their separate ways. Darcy to London and Elizabeth and Hanneli to Pemberley not knowing when they would meet again.

**I don't know whether to end it here or to continue it. I am taking a few weeks off as it will hopefully be the start of Uni and personal stuff is delaying my writing. **


End file.
